


Dynasty of the Dragons

by bowewowe



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Angst, Canon Divergence - Robert's Rebellion, Depression, Elia Martell Lives, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Snow's Name is Jaehaerys, King Rhaegar Targaryen, Lyanna Stark Lives, Multi, POV Characters Tagged, Queen Elia Martell, Queen Lyanna Stark, Rhaegar Targaryen Lives, Rhaella Targaryen Lives, Smut, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 78,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowewowe/pseuds/bowewowe
Summary: On the banks of the River Trident, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen acts to save thousands of lives instead of wasting them in pointless battle.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 917
Kudos: 610





	1. Rhaegar I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So the shows story of Rhaegar and Lyanna being in love and her leaving willingly has always bothered me because surely she would've told her brothers what had happened? Right? Well here's my take on what would've happened if Rhaegar and Lyanna had used their brains

"We should attack hard and fast. Send them back north."

"No, send the Riverlords in first. The Tully's will think twice when it's their own men attacking."

"Preposterous! We should send in our archers. Wear their numbers down before charging."

"Of course not we-"

"Enough!" Rhaegar bellows. "This bickering is pointless. We shall reconvene later when cooler heads can come up with a suitable strategy."

At Rhaegar's command the Lords and landed Knights of the Crownlands, Dorne, Reach and loyalist Riverlords file out of Rhaegar's command tent. Only the three Knights of the Kingsguard remain. Once the Lords have left he slumps down in his seat. How had everything spiralled out of control so quickly? He wonders. He planned to the finest of details yet it had all been for nought.

Harrenhal had been the perfect disguise. A tournament so large and grand that nearly every Lord and Knight of the realm would attend. There Rhaegar could discreetly meet with some. Mainly Lords Stark, Arryn, Tully and Lannister. He would've called for a Great Council to declare his father unfit to rule and push for himself to be named regent of The Seven Kingdoms. That had been where it had started to go wrong. First Tywin Lannister and Hoster Tully hadn't travelled to the tourney, despite the latter being liege Lord of the hosts of the tourney. And losing Tywin Lannister's vast wealth and resources before he could even begin to gather support was a huge blow to his plans. To make matters worse Rhaegar's father had decided to attend the tournament making sure any meeting Rhaegar had with anyone would be heavily scrutinised. And impossible to discuss such treasonous actions when he was being watched so closely.

Rhaegar hadn't helped himself either. Frankly, he had made the situation even worse. He had met beautiful women before, he had met cunning ones, he met clever ones, he me willful ones. But never had he met a woman like Lyanna Stark.

He wasn't a fool that fell head over heels for any woman with a pretty face and attractive body. But Lyanna was different. There was no denying she was beautiful but it was her actions that attracted Rhaegar to her. The way she defended one of her father's bannerman without a second thought, the way she defended his honour and shamed those responsible. Rhaegar had never known of a Lady of a great house taking such actions. Lyanna had utterly captivated him.

Perhaps that had been where he has gone wrong most. Perhaps he should've put his feelings for aside and done his duty. But then he would remember that he loved her. He would remember that Lyanna despised her betrothed and that in their short time together Rhaegar had utterly fallen for her. He would remember how his father figured out that Lyanna was the Knight Of The Laughing Tree and wanted her tried for treason and the consequences of treason under Aerys Targaryen. Most importantly he would remember that the dragon needs three heads and currently only had two.

They had planned out what they would do. Lyanna would leave Riverrun before her brothers' wedding and meet Rhaegar and he would bring Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Oswell Whent as they were the two Kingsguard he's closest to and trusting of. She would leave a note in her room to her brother. They would marry and keep their marriage a secret until he was able to depose his father with minimal bloodshed.

But in trying to stop a war between The Iron Throne and the Starks and their allies, Rhaegar had only caused one. The burning of Brandon and Rickard Stark, the execution of Jon Arryn's heir, war was the only way forward. Rhaegar hadn't wanted war. He had wanted thousands of lives to be ruined. They needed every man possible for the great war prophesied still to come.

He wants to watch Rhaenys and Aegon grow up. He wants to see his child with Lyanna. A battle would be unpredictable all or takes is one stray arrow, one fall from his horse, or one Lord or Knight to strike Rhaegar down and all his hopes disappear in the blink of an eye. The best way for Rhaegar to see the future that he wishes for, would for there not to be a battle at all. And he had promised Lyanna he would do all he could not to fight her brother.

_Tears had not stopped flooding down Lyanna's face. Since Ser Gerold Hightower had arrived with news from the capital Lyanna had not stopped crying and sobbing. And Rhaegar couldn't blame her. His father had burned Rickard Stark in front of his son. Brandon Stark strangled as he desperately reached for a sword mere inches away. It sounded like a truly horrifying sight._

_Rhaegar had seen his mother suffer immeasurable humiliation and pain at the hands of his father. Elia too had been the subject of his abuse and shaming. But Lyanna she hadn't been a victim of Aerys Targaryen. She had been his one love that wasn't tainted by his father. He was a failure. Plain and simple failure. He had failed to protect his mother, failed to protect Elia and now Lyanna too._

_After a few hours, Rhaegar had prepared his horse to ride to Kings Landing. He would end the rebellion and his fathers' reign. He had dithered and delayed for too long and too many people had died because of his inaction. As he finishes saddling his horse Lyanna comes out of the tower to him. Her eyes red and puffy from her tears._

_"Rhaegar... Promise me you'll try to avoid a fight. Ned will listen to reason. Give him this." She presses a sealed scroll into his hands. "Promise me Rhaegar. You, Ned and Benjen are all I have left."_

_Rhaegar presses a kiss to Lyanna's head._

_"I promise I'll do everything I can Lya. I promise." He gently hugs her and cradles her slightly swollen belly._

His promise to Lyanna, the thought of his children makes Rhaegar consider his next actions. He pulls Lyanna's scroll that she wanted her brother to receive. The problem was Rhaegar could hardly cross The Trident and deliver it himself. The number of men that could be trusted to do such a task was incredibly limited. Ser Richard Lonmouth was one option but despite Rhaegar's friendship with his former squire, sending one of Robert Baratheon's bannerman who had remained loyal to Rhaegar would send a poor message and ruin any negotiations before they could begin. The Kingsguard are the next men that spring to mind. They are bound by oath to follow his command but Rhaegar doesn't trust their personal feelings. Ser Lewyn would no doubt despise the task. He had made it clear he felt that Rhaegar had shamed his niece. He didn't trust See Lewyn to sabotage his own task to spite Rhaegar and the Starks in the name of some kind of retribution. Ser Jonothor was far to dutiful. He took his oaths and orders seriously to the letter, making him far more likely to follow Aerys' orders than Rhaegar's. That left Ser Barristan Selmy. A dutiful too but also one of the most honourable men Rhaegar had ever met.

"Ser Jonothor, Ser Lewyn leave and wait outside. Ser Barristan, please sit." Rhaegar gestures to one of the free seats. The two other White Cloaks leave the tent.

"My Prince, what is it you require of me?" Ser Barristan asks.

"Ser Barristan, I like to think that you are an honourable man who will do what is necessary to help the people who need it most."

"I... Yes, my Prince. May I ask why you are asking me this?"

"Ser Barristan I have a task for you. I will not lie. The dangers are high. There is a strong possibility that you will be killed. But if successful you could save the lives of every man here. Rebel and loyalist alike. Do you accept this task?"

"Of course my Prince." Ser Barristan replies instantly.

"Good." He puts Lyanna's scroll on the table. "I need you to cross The Trident and head for the rebel camp." Rhaegar notices the Knights eyes widen but continues. "You will hand this scroll over to Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell. Not a Knight, not Hoster Tully, not Jon Arryn and certainly not Robert Baratheon. This is for Eddard Stark to see only. Do you understand?"

"Yes my Prince." Ser Barristan nods.

"You shall also tell him that I wish to parley with him tomorrow morning. You will tell him that I will explain everything but only if he does not bring Lord's Baratheon and Tully."

"But my Prince the King's orders were-"

"The King's orders do not matter here." Rhaegar interrupts. "If you obey his orders now Ser Barristan then thousands of men shall die soon because you did not deliver this message." He's being cruel and he knows it. There is a strong possibility that Eddard Stark will tear Lyanna's scroll up for believing it to be falsified or Lyanna having written it under duress and execute Ser Barristan.

"Yes my Prince. I shall go." He sighs.

"Thank you Ser Barristan. You shall leave as soon as you have readied a horse."

Ser Barristan bows before picking up the scroll and leaving. Rhaegar takes a deep breath and runs his hand through his hair. Usually neatly braided or brushed to fall perfectly down his back. Now it's a scraggly, sweaty mess. The stress of the last few years having caught up. He needs Ser Barristan to succeed. He needs Eddard Stark to listen to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's chapter one guys. Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think in the comments id love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Also I'm aiming to upload one chapter a week of this... Hopefully.😂


	2. Eddard I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rebels react to the arrival of a Kingsguard into their camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy!

Ned walks around there camp. Forty thousand men of the North, Vale, Riverlands and Stormlands. The camp is bustling with activity. The men know that battle shall soon be upon them. Some are getting heartily drunk, some pray to the seven and the old gods, others spend their time with one of the many whores that accompany an army. But Ned doesn't partake in any. He's said his prayers for the day, he's polished Ice, now he just needs rest. Ever since Brandon and fathers deaths, Ned had struggled to sleep. He dreaded to think how they had suffered. He hates to think about whatever has happened to Lyanna. His dark thoughts are interrupted by the sound of loud jeers and shouts.

Ned makes his way to the source of the sounds. He pushes past several men to see a pair of Vale knights dragging a man clad in golden armour and a tattered and torn white cloak. _A_ _kingsguard_ _!_ But they were sworn to defend their King until death. Surely one wouldn't turn coward and run? Where the Mad Kings men so dishonourable that they would betray such an important oath. The Knights haul the Kingsguard away from the camp towards Jon Arryn's tent which pleases Ned. No man in their camp is more level headed or wiser than Jon. He would certainly now what to do with a cowardly Kingsguard.

Once the Kingsguard has disappeared and the crowd dispersed Ned makes his way to his own tent in the northern part of the camp. He greats Jon Umber, Rickard Karstark and Howland Reed. The later looking much more sombre than most men who are rejoicing at the prospect of imminent battle.

Once Ned has reached his tent he enters and begins to ready himself for sleep. He takes off his warm outer layers and places Ice by his armour stand. But before he can finish undressing a frantic voice shouts from outside.

"Lord Stark! Lord Stark!"

Hearing the urgency in the man's voice Ned quickly makes way to the entrance of his tent. When there he sees that the man wears the sigil of House Waynwood.

"What is it Ser?" Ned asks.

"My Lord." He bows. "Lord Arryn requests that you join him immediately. He said it was of utmost importance."

"Very well. Lead the way." Ned replies and follows the knight.

On his way, he wonders what Jon could need him for so urgently? The war council meeting had gone well. They were all in agreement that they needed a decisive victory against the royal army and soon. Before the forces of the Reach could join or the Dornish sent more men. Their biggest priority was capturing or killing Rhaegar Targaryen. Robert had loudly proclaimed how his hammer would smash the Prince's armour. Ned would gladly let him. He didn't enjoy battle as his friend did. Killing a man and watching his blood flow out of him didn't appeal to Ned in the slightest. Robert could take all the glory all Ned wants is Lya back safe.

After several minutes of dodging drunken men and horses running amock Ned and the Knight reach Jon Arryn's tent. The knight greets the men standing guard at Jon's tent and they both enter.

"My lord. Lord Eddard Stark." The knight announces.

Ned looks around the tent to see Jon sat at a table with the golden armoured and white cloaked Kingsguard he saw early. Except Ned can clearly make out the man's bloody lip and has a cut across his brow.

"Aah Ned thank you for coming. Please sit." Jon says.

Ned pulls a chair next to Jon and looks at the Kingsguard with suspicion.

"Now why would a Kingsguard sworn to die for his King betray him?"

"Eddard." Jon says sternly. "This is Ser Barristan Selmy of the Kingsguard he surrendered without a fight and came willingly to us. Unfortunately, he received some rough treatment from our men which will be swiftly punished."

"Why?! The man is an oathbreaker and a traitor. We shouldn't welcome someone like that." Ned says, outraged.

"Eddard, Ser Barristan says he has come at the behest of Prince Rhaegar. He says he has a message from the Prince."

Ned's eyes, wide and angry stare at the Kingsguard.

"Lord Arryn is correct. Prince Rhaegar requests that you join him for a parley tomorrow."

Jon remains mostly still in his char but Ned is enraged.

"How dare he! Surely he hasn't taken leave of all his senses to know we wouldn't consider this! After all, he and his father have done how could he even think this possible." Ned near shouts.

"Eddard." Jon says firmly. "We shall listen to all of what Ser Barristan has to say and make the best decision we can with the available information."

With a huff Ned slumps in his seat. Jon makes a good point he begrudgingly admits.

"Now Ser Barristan please continue."

"Prince Rhaegar requests that you do not being Lords Robert Baratheon or Hoster Tully to the parley."

"Curious. Why would he request that two of the four lords of great houses do not meet with him at a parley." Jon says with his brow raised in suspicion.

"Prince Rhaegar did not say why." After a pause, Ser Barristan pulls out a scroll and places it on the table. "He told me that you, Lord Stark, are to be the only one to read this."

Ned exchanges a confused look with Jon Arryn before he picks up the scroll. The seal is plain, no sigil marking it. Ned breaks it and opens the scroll. As he reads his heart clenches. _Lyanna_ _._

"Ned? What does it say?" Jon asks?

Ned, however, looks up at the knight of the Kingsguard.

"How do I know what this says is true? Or that she wrote this of her own free will?" He demands of Ser Barristan.

"My Lord I do not know the contents of the scroll. My orders where to deliver it to you and tell you that Prince Rhaegar requests a parley. I was told that scroll was specifically for only you to see Lord Stark."

Jon's eyes dart between Ser Barristan and Ned, confused at the exchange.

"Ned, what is it? What does it say?" He asks, concerned for his former ward.

"It's from Lyanna." Jon's eyes widen in surprise and in a shaky voice, Ned reads from the scroll.

_"Dear my quiet brother_

_Ned, I don't know how this has all happened. It wasn't meant to happen like this. Ned, I need you to trust_ _Rhaegar_ _. He_ _'s a good person. He's kind and gentle and only wants to help people. I love him, I married him and carry his child. I'm safe in_ _Dorne_ _the_ _Kingguard_ _are protecting me. Please, Ned, trust him and well see each other again soon._

_Love Lya."_

The room is silent. All Ned can hear is the sound of his own heart beating. At first he ha believed that the letter was some cruel trick. But reading it aloud made him think on it more. Lyanna was the only one to call him _quiet brother._ Only himself, Benjen and... Brandon called her Lya. Rhaegar wouldn't know these things, only Lyanna would. Could she have written this letter? Could she truly be safe? But why would Brandon have gone to Kings Landing if she was safe? _It wasn't meant to happen like this._ What did that mean?

"Ned, I think we should agree to the parley. Prince Rhaegar is likely the only man who could give us answers to why this war started." Jon says.

It takes Ned a moment but eventually, he shakily says. "I agree."

Jon turns to the entrance of his tent. "Ser Vardis!" A Vale knight swiftly enters the tent. "Take Ser Barristan to his horse and ensure he is able to leave unharmed." He turns to the Kingsguard. "I trust you can make it back to the royal camp and tell Prince Rhaegar we agree?"

"Of course my Lord." Ser Barristan rises.

"And See Vardis, could you bring Lords Tully and Baratheon here. We have much to discuss."

The Knight bows and takes Ser Barristan away. Ned looks at Lyanna's letter. Studying every word and each individual letter for any signs that they have made the right or wrong decision. He is only stopped by Jon placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Ned, I promise you one way or another you shall see your sister again. But we have to try to do it without thousands of more deaths."

"I understand." Ned sighs. "Robert won't like it. He hasn't stopped talking about killing Prince Rhaegar for months."

"Yes." Jon blows out a breath. "I shall handle Robert's reaction. You just focus on the parley."

They spend several minutes in silence, occasionally pouring and sipping at wine. Ned thinks on events of the last few months. It was said that his brother Brandon had charged into the Red Keep and demanded Prince Rhaegar come out and die for taking their sister. After what Aerys Targaryen had done to Ned's brother and father, men had taken to calling him the Mad King. There was no doubt in Ned's mind that Aerys Targaryen could no longer rule and had to die. Before today he would've said the same about Rhaegar Targaryen. But the letter from Lyanna played on his mind. Everything in it could be true. Lyanna could be safe and well. All she says about the Prince could be true. But then it could be a ploy by Rhaegar to draw them out and trap himself and Jon Arryn. But why would the Prince not want Robert and Hoster Tully present? If he was setting a trap for them surely he would want all four Lords of great houses to be present so that he could kill or detain all of the leadership of the rebellion. Perhaps it was a trick then? To lull them into a false sense of security. Ned continues thinking about the Prince's request and Lya's letter until Ser Vardis returns and announces the arrival of Robert and Hoster Tully.

"Robert, Lord Tully, please sit. We have much to discuss with you."

Robert and Hoster Tully sit down. Robert takes the wine jug and pours himself a cup and starts to eagerly drink from it.

"What's this about Jon? I was in the middle of something or rather someone ha!" Robert chuckles.

Ned grimaces at his friend. He claimed to be in love with Lya yet he probably took women to his bed multiple times a day. _He_ _'s a good person. He's kind and gentle and only wants to help people. I love him, I married him and carry his child_. Ned wouldn't particularly describe Robert as gentle or a good person. He enjoyed killing and whoring much too much for that. He could be kind and friendly in his own way but yet he barely spoke a kind word of his own brothers. Yet the letter made Rhaegar sound like a good man.

"Robert. Be serious your a Lord now." Jon says sternly, causing Robert to sink into his chair sheepishly. "Now, my Lords. My men out on patrol found Ser Barristan Selmy of Kingsguard. He surrendered without a fight and was brought to my tent."

"I take it him being brought through the camp was the reason for all the shouting and jeers I heard earlier." Hoster Tully questions.

"Yes. He was brought to me and I sent for Lord Stark."

"Ha, where is he then? I'd love to see that turn cloak." Robert chuckles.

There is silence for a moment. Ned exchanges glances with Jon, Hoster Tully looks apprehensive and Robert nearly has the same look as before a battle. Eventually, Jon Arryn breaks the silence.

"Lord Stark and I came to the decision to let See Barristan go back to the royal camp." He explains.

Robert's joyous face immediately falls into one of confusion. Hoster Tully too looks confused but is much better at hiding it.

"Why would you make such a decision without two of the four Lords of great houses present?" Hoster Tully asks, his voice full of suspicion.

"Because Ser Barristan came with a message from Prince Rhaegar." Jon Arryn continues, causing Robert to tense up in anger. "The Prince wishes for a parley between himself, Lord Stark and myself."

Robert immediately flies out of his seat and throws his cup, wine flying all over the tent. "How could you! You know what he's done! He doesn't deserve a fucking parley! I'll take my hammer and smash that bastards fucking face in!" Robert continues his rage, throwing cups, full and empty, everywhere. Ned hadn't seen Robert this angry since news of Lyanna's disappearance reached them in the Eyrie.

"Robert!" Jon Arryn shouts. "Control yourself. You're a Lord now it's time you started acting like one. Or I have taught you nothing?" Robert sheepishly sits back into seat. "Now Lord Stark I believe you would best be suited to explain why we have agreed to parley with Prince Rhaegar."

Ned can see the curiosity on his goodfathers face and the simmering rage on Roberts. Shakily he takes Lyanna's scroll out. He takes a deep breath before explaining.

"This is from Lyanna." Both Hoster and Roberts eyes widen. "She says she's safe and That we should trust the Prince. She... She says she loves him. It says they've married and carries his child."

As soon as Ned finishes Robert explodes in anger. His chair falls back as he quickly rises out of his chair in rage.

"Lies! Fucking lies! All of it!" He shouts. "He took her! He raped her! Forced her to have his child!" Roberts shouts are so loud that without a doubt many men outside will have heard him and wonder what is happening.

"Robert!" Jon sternly says. "Return to your seat and act like a Lord and listen to Eddard or I shall treat you like a child and dismiss you." Robert returns to his seat but Ned can tell he is still angry at himself and Jon. "Eddard, please continue."

"The letter... It has things in it that only Lyanna would know... So I think it's worth meeting with the Prince." Ned shakily finishes his explanation.

The tent is quiet. The loudest sound coming from inside being Robert's harsh, aggressive breaths. Ned wonders if he and Jon made the right decision. They've based their plans on a letter from his sister that may not even be from Lyanna. But then she's the only one that calls him quiet brother. Brandon's nicknames where much cruder and Benjen wasn't one for nicknames. And ending it _love Lya._ Only Ned and his brothers called her Lya. The same thoughts that had been running through his mind have returned. Is the letter genuine or is it a ploy by Prince Rhaegar?

"Why did he request that myself and Lord Baratheon don't attend the parley?" Hoster Tully asks.

Ned himself has been wondering this. Not wanting Robert there he could understand. The Prince had surely heard of Robert's rage and Ned knew that his friend would unlikely be able to restrain himself in the presence of Prince Rhaegar. But Hoster Tully? Ned didn't understand that. The Lord of Riverrun was a competent lord and good battle commander. What Ned did not appreciate was the way he forced himself and Jon to wed his daughters, Catelyn and Lysa. It was only after Jon Arryn told him that they needed him and the men of the Riverlands to give them a better chance of victory that he put all else aside and do his duty. He had nothing against Catelyn Tully she was beautiful and seemed to be very kind. But she wasn't the woman who Ned loves. He feels terrible for having broken his word to her to marry Catelyn.

"Ser Barristan did not say. None the less it would be wise to adhere to this request." Jon explains.

They don't get to here Hoster Tully's reply as Robert goes into another fit of rage.

"Why!? He's fucking lying! It's a trick! He'll kill you! Or bring more men! He took her! And he's lying to you!" Robert yells before charging out of the tent.

It takes a moment for the stunned silence to leave but eventually Hoster Tully tells them that he agrees and leaves. Once the Lord of Riverrun has left Ned picks up one of the cups Robert threw. He pours wine into it and takes a sip. Ned thinks over everything from Lyanna's letter to Roberts reaction. He turns to look at his mentor.

"Jon." The Lord of the Vale looks at him. "I pray we've made the right decision."

"As do I Ned. As do I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Ned needs some answers doesn't he? Let me know in the comments what you think, I love to read and reply to them


	3. Rhaegar II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Parley time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know how bit the notes for the first two chapters are messed up. No idea how that happened but sorry if that's annoying or confusing to anyone

The loyalist lords hadn't taken the news that he was going to parley with rebels very well. Only a few older Lords had agreed that finding a peaceful solution was best. The others, the young and those who had lost family at the Battle Of The Bells and The Battle Of Summerhall, wanted battle and death for the rebels. If being unable to trust most of his Lords wasn't bad enough then being unable to trust the Kingsguard with him was far worse. Ser Barristan had, after some convincing, gone to deliver his request and Lyanna's letter to Eddard Stark, so Rhaegar felt more trusting of him. Ser Lewyn's loyalty lied with Elia and he would no doubt do everything in his power to help his niece instead of loyalty to the royal family. But Rhaegar couldn't blame the Martell knight, he had been a terrible husband to Elia. He should have done more to protect her from Aerys. When they had first married they had been friendly and Rhaegar had enjoyed spending with Elia. She was beautiful, funny and remarkably clever. He had found that many high born ladies only had dreams of marrying a handsome Knight. But Elia was so much more than another empty-headed lady dreaming of her perfect marriage. He had wanted to fall in love with her but as his father descended into madness, Elia became one of his main sources of ridicule.

His father shamed her for being Dornish, ridiculed her for her darker skin and frequently reminded her that Rhaegar was only her husband because there was no Targaryen for him to wed. He had hoped that Aerys shaming of Elia would stop after the birth of Rhaenys but it only intensified. The King called Elia weak for having to remain abed for half a year after the birth. Shamed her publicly for birthing a daughter instead of a son. But all this paled in comparison to discovering that Rhaenys took after Elia in colouring. Aerys had raged for days. Elia, Rhaenys, Rhaella and Rhaegar himself were all targets of the Kings abuse. Rhaegar dreaded to think how his mother had suffered during that time. By the time of Aegon's birth and Pycelle declaring Elia barren, his wife had become so used to Aerys ridicule and shaming that she had simply bowed her head and walked off to her chambers. Rhaegar had failed Elia miserably when he had only wished for a happy marriage. Perhaps that was why he had become so smitten with Lyanna so quickly. She was wild, free and _happy._ The complete opposite of what Elia had become. It was Rhaegar's fault and he without a doubt had made Elia's feelings towards him worse by marrying Lyanna. Only a fool would blindly accept their husband taking a second wife and Elia was certainly not a fool.

Rhaegar pushes aside thoughts on his wives and father to focus back on the present. Currently, he is riding through a wooded area of the Riverlands near The Trident. All around birds sing and chirp, it would be a peaceful place if there wasn't near eighty thousand men nearby ready for battle. The sound of the horse's hooves and armour of the Kingsguard rattling a constant reminder of the peril involved in this journey. He glances over at Ser Jonothor Darry, the least trustworthy of the Kingsgusrd, the Knight followed his orders to the letter and never deviated from the Kings exact instruction. Unfortunately, Rhaegar was not King. He dreaded that the Knight would choose the oath to his King over the needs of the realm.

After a few more minutes of riding they reach a clearing where the parley is to take place. They dismount their horses and tie them up. The woods surround them, it would be a perfect place for an ambush. Especially with Rhaegar having forgone wearing his black armour, feeling that coming dressed for battle would only infuriate Lords Arryn and Stark and sour peace talks before they could even begin. Thus Rhaegar only had his sword and wears leather that would not protect him from arrows or a sword. He sits on a nearby fallen tree with the Kingsguard surrounding him, looking magnificent as always in their gleaming white armour and cloaks.

He prays to The Mother to keep his mother, Elia, Rhaenys, Aegon and Viserys safe also for Lyanna and their unborn child. He prays to The Crone for wisdom and guidance. And finally, he prays to The Father for justice. As he finishes his prayers, Rhaegar notices that the three knights of the Kingsguard have tensed up and all three are gripping the hilts of their swords. The Prince looks up and sees banners fluttering between the gaps in the trees. The Direwolf of House Stark and the Falcon of House Arryn. He breathes a sigh of relief at the absence of the Stag of the Baratheons and Trout of the Tully's. He doesn't trust the Tully's ambition and Lyanna had told him of Robert Baratheon's near-obsessive nature over her, despite them barely knowing each other. As they come closer into view he can make out that they have brought approximately twenty men. At the head of their group rides an older man that Rhaegar recognises as Jon Arryn. The Lord of The Eyrie had visited Kings Landing several times and Rhaegar had found him to be a wise and clever Lord. Next to him rides a younger man, younger than Rhaegar himself. He had caught brief glances of the man at the Tourney at Harrenhal, mostly when Elia pointed out Ashara Dayne dancing with him, but he didn't know much about Eddard Stark beyond what Lyanna had told him. Rhaegar hopes that the near year-long war hasn't changed Lyanna's brother from the good, quiet and honourable man she described him as.

Rhaegar rises from his seat and walks towards Lords Stark and Arryn, the Kingsguard only steps behind him. Jon Arryn and Eddard Stark dismount their horses and hand the reins over to other members of their group. Rhaegar takes a deep breath as they near each other. Once they are only a few metres apart they stop. Eddard Stark's eyes are locked onto Rhaegar. Studying him for anything suspicious. Jon Arryn looks calmer but his eyes still seem suspicious of the silver Prince.

"Thank you for agreeing to this meeting my Lords. It is my hope that we can find a peaceful end to this conflict." Rhaegar says.

"As do I my Prince." Jon Arryn. "But we shall require some explanations before we will consider discussions of peace."

"I completely understand my Lord. Where would you like me to begin?" Rhaegar says the last part looking at Lord Stark.

"Where's my sister?" He immediately replies.

"It's called the Tower Of Joy in the Red Mountains of Dorne. She's safe there. She has men to protect her and servants to care for her."

"To hold her prisoner?!" The venom in Lord Stark's voice for Rhaegar is unmistakable.

"No. To keep her safe from harm."

"So she is free to leave? To return to Winterfell unharmed?"

Rhaegar resists clenching his hands into a fist. "She is my wife. We married. I love her. She carries my child. Shell be my queen."

The silence is more than uncomfortable. All Rhaegar can hear is the birds chirping and rustling coming from Ser Lewyn. The looks Eddard Stark and Jon Arryn give the Prince are a mix of confusion and anger. Eventually, it is the Lord Of Winterfell that addresses Rhaegar again.

"How? You already have a wife."

"Polygamy has never been outlawed for Targaryens. Frowned upon yes. But It is still legal for me to have two wives."

Rhaegar can feel the tension coming from the Lords in front of him and the Kingsguard behind him. He watches as Eddard Stark and Jon Arryn whisper to one another, far to quietly for Rhaegar to hear. The Prince listens closely to any sounds coming from behind him too. Specifically from Ser Lewyn. The Martell knight unlikely to take the news that Rhaegar had taken a second wife and that she was pregnant well.

"So you would allow Lord Stark to see his sister?" Jon Arryn says. "To confirm that lady Lyanna is well? That her letter and your words are true?"

"Yes, of course." Rhaegar immediately replies.

Stark and Arryn turn back to each other and whisper again before the older man speaks again.

"What of your father? He killed my heir and another died in battle. He killed Lord Rickard and Brandon Stark. Such actions cannot go unanswered."

Rhaegar takes a moment to think. The King's actions had developed from aggression and delusions of grandeur to outright madness when he killed the Starks. But the man had once been a father to him.

"I will not become a kinslayer... But I won't stand in your way of justice for the deaths of your family."

Once more Eddard Stark and Jon Arryn quietly converse. Rhaegar hopes that he has done enough to convince them he is not the monster they thought. He hopes Ser Lewyn or Ser Jonothor do not drive their swords into his back for his treatment of Elia and his lack of loyalty to his father.

"Why are you so eager to betray your father?" Eddard spat.

"Lord Stark... I have known my father to be mad long before what he did your brother and father." Rhaegar sees Eddard Stark's eyes blazing with fury at this. "I funded the tourney at Harrenhal to gather as many great Lords as possible in one place. So that I could gain support from your father, Lord Rickard, yourself Lord Arryn, Lord Tully and Lord Lannister for a great council to declare my father unfit to rule. As you can tell it did not go to plan..."

Once again Jon Arryn and Eddard Stark quietly converse. Rhaegar watches as the two of them speak, Eddard takes on a more deflated demeanour.

"We shall agree to peace on two conditions." Jon Arryn announces. "First, Lord Stark shall be granted passage to this Tower Of Joy and confirm that lady Lyanna is safe and well. Secondly, King Aerys shall be trialled for the unlawful executions of Lord Rickard Stark and Brandon Stark and his retinue. If these conditions are not men then we shall resume the conflict."

Both requests are reasonable. Rhaegar does not find any issue with them. The thought of the monster who had once been his father dying the closest he comes.

"I accept your conditions, my Lords."

"I hope that this can be the start of lasting peace for the Seven Kingdoms my Prince." Jon Arryn says. "We shall cross the Trident shortly after dawn tomorrow. Then we can match to Kings Landing together to arrest King Aerys and Lord Stark can go to Dorne to find his sister."

"I shall greet you personally my lords."

Rhaegar bids farewell to Lords Arryn and Stark. He watches as they mount their horses and ride away. He sighs, hoping that he has made the right choice. Once they are out of sight Rhaegar turns and walks to his horse. He unties it and mounts it. The Kingsguard do the same. The Prince and his guards slowly ride away from the parley. The feeling of elation of having made peace with the rebels is more than matched by his apprehension of what is to come in the next few months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is first chapter I've been a little unsure about and not totally confident in. Let me know in the comments what you think and leave kudos if you like the story so far. It really means a lot❤


	4. Eddard II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned and Jon break the news to the rest of the rebels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone intreseted, in trying to write this fanfic so that I'm writing ten chapters ahead and keep to schedule of posting a chapter each Monday but today I've realised that I'm actually more than ten away from the most recent chapter so I decided to post it today. Hope you enjoy!

As the war dragged on Ned had begun to lose hope that he would see Lyanna again. Either he would die in battle or his sister would face some grim fate. But now his hope was returning that he would see his sister again. As he rode back to their camp with Jon Arryn, the end of the war was in sight. Seeing Lyanna again was a very real possibility again. Ned was almost happy.

That's not to say he trusted the Prince. Ned found Rhaegar Targaryen to be a mysterious man. He claimed to love Ned's sister yet hadn't told anyone that they had married and run off together. If they had why did Brandon charge into the Red Keep? It didn't make any sense and Ned would press the Prince for more answers. But first Jon Arryn and himself needed to tell their bannerman, Hoster Tully and who Ned was least looking forward to explaining why they had made peace to: Robert Baratheon. Ned's friend had reacted violently to himself and Jon at just agreeing to the parley, he dreaded how Robert would react to them to agreeing to peace.

They ride for several more minutes until they have returned to the edges of their camp. They dismount their horses and tie them up. Quite a come to deal with many but Ned and the Northmen who accompanied them do it themselves. After the horses are dealt with, Ned and Jon Arryn make their way through the camp. Men part either side of them to allow them through. Ned leaves Jon to gather the major Northern lords. Whilst the Lord of the Eyrie does the same for the Vale Lords. 

Ned tells the Umbers, Karstarks, Reeds, Flints, Boltons, Hornwoods, Manderlys, Ryswells, Mormonts, Dustins, Cerwyns, Tallharts, Glovers and more that they are to meet in Jon Arryn's tent shortly. After doing this Ned makes his way to Jon's tent. A few Vale lords have already gathered. Ned takes a seat next to Jon and exchanges pleasantries with his former guardian. As the minutes pass more lords arrive and fill the seats and stand around the table. Ned recognises Howland Reed, Yohn Royce and Jon Umber arrive. He is distracted from other arriving lords by Robert walking into the tent. His friend is boisterous and clearly well into his wine. Not for the first time, Ned curses Roberts love of wine. Of all the times he has been drunk now is certainly not the time. Robert sits with several of his bannermen and loudly converses with them. After a few more minutes the tent is tightly packed with lords of the Vale, North, Riverlands and Stormlands. Jon Arryn rises out of his seat to address them all.

"My lords, as I'm sure you are away of earlier myself and lord Stark met with Prince Rhaegar for a parley." He explains.

"Ha! You don't need to tell us this Jon We all know one of us will be killing that incest riddled cunt tomorrow." Robert says, garnering a few loud cheers.

"On the contrary Lord Baratheon. Lord Stark, myself and Prince Rhaegar were able to negotiate a peace deal. As long as certain conditions are met."

Ned looks around at the lords. Robert looks shocked, Hoster Tully looks apprehensive and Roose Bolton gives away nothing in his reaction.

"What are these conditions?" Hoster Tully asks.

Jon Arryn looks at Ned. Realising it is his time to address the assembled Lords, he rises out of his seat.

"First the Prince is to allow me passage to a place called The Tower Of Joy to confirm that my sister Lyanna is alive and well. Secondly, he will allow us to arrest and try King Aerys for the unlawful execution of Ser Elbert Arryn and my brother and father."

The room is silent again. The looks being given to Ned and Jon ranging from surprise to understand to outrage. Robert certainly giving them the latter

"Lies! Fucking lies! He's using you! He'll betray you! You'll fucking see!" 

Robert picks up and throws an empty cup across the room. Several men dodge out of its way. Then he smashes his fists into the table sending everything that was on it toppling over.

"Lord Baratheon! If you cannot conduct yourself in an appropriate manner then you may leave this discussion!" Jon bellows.

Robert looks up at Jon and for a second Ned thinks that his friend will challenge Jon. Instead, Robert stomps out of the tent and punches Jon'd armour standover.

"He'll betray you all!" Robert shouts as he walks away.

Ned looks up at Jon just in time to see him sigh.

"Tomorrow we shall cross The Trident shortly after dawn. Prince Rhaegar will greet us and together we shall match on Kings Landing to fulfil the conditions of our peace agreement. You should begin making your preparations to leave as we do not want to delay our march on Kings Landing."

The Lords of the Vale and North take the news well, perhaps apart from Jon Umber as he had been looking forward to the battle, they take their instructions to prepare to leave with good heart. The same could not be said for the Lords of the Stormlands and Riverlands. Many grumble and complain under their breath at Jon and Ned for making peace. 

"Ser Vardis wait a moment." Jon says. The young Knight returns to his Lord.

"What can I do for you, my Lord?" Ser Vardis replies.

"Have some men keep an eye on Lord Baratheon. I'd hate for him to do something he would regret."

"Of course my Lord."

Once Ser Vardis and all of the Lords have filtered out of the tent Ned looks up at Jon. He notices that the lord of The Vale seems despondent.

"Jon, what's wrong?" Ned asks causing Jon to sigh.

"Ever since you and Robert arrived at The Eyrie I have done all I can to teach you two the best I can. You have taken on all that I've taught you and I couldn't be prouder of the man you've become." Ned smiles at Jon but is confused at why he is telling him this. "But Robert... I love him like a son but... It's as if I've taught him nothing. His open indulgence in wine and whores shames himself and his house. He is far too quick to anger. Him being close to Prince Rhaegar could ruin our chance at making peace." Jon sighs and slumps down in his chair.

"Robert wouldn't. He knows that both of us think this is the best way forward for peace. To guarantee seeing Lyanna again."

"I wish I had your faith Ned. I fear that hearing that your sister loves Prince Rhaegar and carries his child will only make things worse, more violent. It'll likely be up to us to stop such a confrontation from occurring."

Ned's face tightens in distaste.

"I know you dislike the idea Ned. But barring this apparent misunderstanding with your sister, Prince Rhaegar had all the makings of a good King."

"What do you mean?"

"Your father and I in particular begun to pay much closer attention to what was occurring in Kings Landing over the past few years. We learned of Aerys growing madness snd his taste for brutality and burning men alive, we learned of his increasingly fractures relationship with Tywin Lannister. But we also learned many things about Prince Rhaegar. I'm probably right in saying that there isn't a person in Kings Landing that doesn't like him. We learned of what he does to help the poor, how he treats all nobles equally. Whether they are a landless Knight or the richest Lord. He sounded like the perfect successor to someone like Aerys. Then news of your sister disappearing and what happened to your brother and father occurred and now we are here..." Jon trails off.

Ned has a forlorn look across his face. The more he actually heard about the Prince the less he sounded like the type of man to have taken his sister. But then the more confused it made him. Jon stands and walks over to him and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Ned, get some rest. We could be in for a long day tomorrow depending on Robert."

Ned gives Jon a shy smile before saying his goodbyes and leaving for his own tent. Once there he changes and climbs under the furs and tries to sleep. But his mind is abuzz with activity. Fear that Robert could cause something to happen tomorrow. But that fear is matched with cautious hope that the Prince was telling the truth and that he will see Lyanna again soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the first reaction to peace being made more to come in the next chapter, plus a new pov. Any guesses on who that could be? Let me know in the comments who you think it could be and whether you liked this chapter


	5. Jaime I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think it's time for a pov from Kings Landing. So here's Jaime's first chapter
> 
> Trigger warning: abuse and rape take place in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone knows how I could stop my notes for chapter one from appearing on every chapter, help would be really appreciated with that

Jamie despised being a Kingsguard. Or rather he despised being in the presence of Aerys Targaryen. And being in the Kingsguard made being around Aerys necessary all the time. The King was as unwashed as the peasants of Flea Bottom. His nails long and yellowed. His hair was long but unlike the Princes' it was matted and unkept. Bones jutting out from his skin from malnourishment are covered by greying and stinking robes.

Currently, Jaime is following the King to the Small Council chambers. A servant had arrived at the King's chambers, Jaime had not heard their conversation but he could hear the Kings rage as the servant left. As the only Kingsguard in the Red Keep it was Jamie's job to follow and guard the King at all times. As he follows the King around, Jamie can hear him muttering. All he can make out is "false dragon."

After a short walk, they arrive at the small council chambers. Jaime opens the door and follows the King inside. Once inside Jaime sees the members of the Small Council sat around. There's the Hand Of The King Lord Qarlton Chelsted, Grandmaester Pycelle, the Master Of Laws Lord Symond Staunton, the Master Of Ships Lord Lucerys Velaryon and the Master Of Whispers Varys. The seat for the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard had been vacant since Ser Gerold Hightower left the city.

"What's so important that you needed me here?!" Aerys snarls.

"Your grace. The spider has received word of what has happened in the Riverlands." Lord Chelsted says.

"Good. I'll have the traitor's heads put on spikes on the walls once Rhaegar gets here." The King now has a similar look in his eye as when he has someone burnt.

"Actually your grace my little birds tell a very different tale to your expectations." The spider says.

The combination of the bald eunuch's perfume and the Kings unwashed scent make for a sickly combination.

"Speak plainly spider!" Aerys commands.

"My little birds sing songs of the Prince making peace with the rebels." Varys explains.

"What!? I told that useless weakling to kill them!"

"My little birds tell me that Prince Rhaegar marches towards the capital with both the loyalists and the rebels beside him."

The King leaps out of his chair enraged. His matted hair swaying and eyes gleaming with rage.

"That stupid weak boy! The only peace they'll find is when they burn!"

"I'm afraid it gets worse my king." Varys continues. "My birds tell tales of the conditions that Prince Rhaegar agreed to for peace."

"They had better be that I would burn them all! For the only peace they shall get is in death!" Jaime flinches at this.

"The conditions were that Eddard Stark visit his sister and your grace shall be trialled for the deaths of Rickard Stark, his son Brandon and Elbert Arryn."

Jamie restrains himself from smirking, knowing it would only get himself in trouble. But his brief happiness is quickly dashed as the King continues his rage.

"How dare he! That little cunt! I am the King! That cunt spent too long in his books! Thinks himself too clever! I'll show him! I'm a dragon! A real dragon! They'll all burn!"

The room is silent for several minutes. The only sound is Aerys Targaryens frantic breathing.

"Your grace we should prepare the city for a siege." Lord Velaryon says.

"Yes... Yes yes. Rhaegar won't take this city. I'm the King. A true dragon." Aerys mutters. "Lord Velaryon! You shall take my wife and son to Dragonstone. He'll become a true dragon not like Rhaegar." The King continues frantically breathing and moving around the room. "Have my wife and that Dornish weakling of a good daughter of mine brought to the throne room!" Aerys shouts to no one in particular before charging out the room. Jaime rushes to follow after the King.

Aerys walks erratically, more than once Jamie thinks he is going to have to help him off the floor. Eventually, they make it to the throne room. The King walks up to and sits upon the Iron Throne, Jaime takes his place at its base. Once more the King mutters under his breath. Jamie is only able to make out a few words: Dragon, fire, Jenny, ghost and burn. He shivers at hearing these words. Jaime had become far too familiar with the King having men burnt. He hopes that what the spider says is true, that Prince Rhaegar has made peace with the rebels and marches on the city. Jaime doesn't know him as well as most of the other Kingsguard but he is sure that Rhaegar would be a better King than Aerys.

"Lannister!"

Jamie turns and kneels towards Aerys.

"Your grace. I am yours to command."

"Enough of that! Where's Tywin?! Where's my friend?! He should be here to defend his King!" Aerys shouts.

"I'm sure my father shall be here soon your grace." Jamie replies as calmly as possible.

"Perhaps he needs a reminder that I have his precious golden son." The King snarls, causing a shiver to go down Jaime's spine.

Before the King can berate Jaime further the doors of the throne room open to reveal half a dozen guardsmen escorting Queen Rhaella and Princess Elia. Jaime feels sorry for both women. Both of them have had to put up with the King tormenting them. For Elia, it has been mostly verbal abuse, but on occasions recently Aerys has taken to hitting her too. But it is Queen Rhaella he feels sorry for most. Aerys shouts at her, ridicules her and hits her in front of anyone, not caring that people are watching. But it at night her abuse reaches its worst. Jaime has stood guard on many occasions as Aerys demands Rhaella spend the night in his chambers. Jamie has stood and listened as Rhaella spent hours crying out in pain. Each time it happened Jaime wanted to smash down the door and drag Aerys away from Rhaella. Every time he thought of doing this he would repeat what Ser Jonothor told him like a mantra. "We are sworn to protect her. But not from him." He would repeat it over and over again until the Queens cries finally stopped. After this, the guilt would hit him. He was a Knight, charged to defend the innocent and protect women. Yet his vows as Kingsguard prevented him from doing this. So what kind of Knight had he become when he just stands and listens to rape?

"Wife get over here! You to you Dornish slut!" Adrys shouts. Jaime grimaces knowing that what's going to happen will be far from pleasant.

The Queen and Princess demurely make their way to the base of the Iron Throne. The guards that had accompanied them leave. Now they may as well be alone with the King for the good Jamie will be at keeping them safe.

"Do you two have any idea what that fool Rhaegar has done!?" Aerys demands of his wife and good daughter.

"No your grace." Rhaella replies calmly. "Neither of us know of what Rhaegar has done."

"Likely story you weak bitch!" Aerys snarls. "That weak son of yours has made peace with traitors! That little fool has betrayed me! His King! He marches on my city! To take my throne! I am the King! A true dragon! Not like that weak fool!" Aerys steps down from the Iron Throne and backhand's his wife hard.

Jaime grimaces as Rhaella cries out in pain. She doesn't deserve this. The Queen was one of the kindest people Jamie had ever met. Full of stories about his mother, Joanna, that Tywin had never told his children. And now he watches as the King slaps her other cheek. Jamie wants to help her but can't.

"You stupid weak woman! You gave me a traitor for an heir! Rhaegar isn't fit to be my heir! Viserys will be my heir he's a true dragon! Like me!" The King yells before turning his attention to Princess Elia. "And you! You Dornish Slut! You spread your legs for Rhaegar and turned him against me! You aren't fit to be a dragons wife! Ruined your own womb birthing those stinking half breeds! I bet it was you that convinced him to betray me!" He slaps her hard on the cheek.

"Your grace I am loyal to you." Elia cries.

"Lies! You lying little slut! You've been plotting to put those disgusting half breeds on _my_ throne! It'll never work! Only a true dragon can be King! Viserys will rule! He's a true dragon!" Aerys goes to Elia again but Rhaella stops him.

"Your grace I'm sure Prince-"

Aerys slaps Rhaella.

"Quiet! That frail bitch isn't worthy of being a Princess!"

Before Aerys can hit either the Queen of Princess again a guard opens the door to the throne room.

"Your grace. Wisdom Rossart is here to see you." The guard says.

"Aah, some good news. Send him in."

The guards outside open the doors fully to allow Rossart inside. If there was a man Jamie hated nearly as much as the King then it was Wisdom Rosssart. The pyromancer was always on hand whenever Aerys wanted someone burnt. Whether it was a thief or the Lord of Winterfell. The head pyromancer was a short man with a curved back making him even smaller. His face was horribly disfigured, Jaime wouldn't be surprised if it was from an accident with wildfire. Rossart walks to the Iron Throne, paying no attention to the Queen and Princess both of whom have red marks across their faces. Rossart bows before the King.

"Your grace. I've have heard that an army is approaching the city. Should I put your plans into place?" Rossart asks.

"Yes! Yes... That'll show them. I'm a true dragon not like Rhaegar. They'll burn." Aerys mutters the last part. "Guards get these weak women out of my site. And wife I want you in my chambers tonight." Jamie shudders at the last part, knowing he shall have to listen to it.

As Rhaella and Elia are escorted out of the throne room the Hand Of The King, lord Qarlton Chelsted walks in with several Targaryen guards accompanying him. Lord Chelsted walks past the Queen and Princess before bowing before Aerys.

"Your grace, we need to discuss how we shall prepare the city for a siege."

"Yes Lord Chelsted. Rossart and I were just discussing that."

"Of course your grace. What plans have you come up with?" Lord Chelsted asks.

Rossart walks over to Lord Chelsted and whispers in his ear so quietly that Jamie can't hear a word he says. But the horrified expression that forms across Chelsted's face is easy for all to see.

"But your grace... You'd burn the city and everyone inside. They would all die." Chelsted says.

"It does not matter. I am a dragon. A true dragon. And fire cannot kill a dragon." Aerys says, proudly.

"But what about the people? They would all die."

Jamie can see how horrified Chelsted looks and admires him for standing up to the Kings for whatever ludicrously he has thought up now. But he knows it's a hopeless endeavour.

"They don't matter Chelsted. I'll survive and Rhaegar and all those other traitors shall burn!"

"Then I shall have no part in it."

Jamie watches as Chelsted removes the Hand Of The King pin and throws it to the ground. He admires the lord's courage but Chelsted should've known better than most that the King would not stand for such an insult.

"Traitor! Traitor! Traitor! You dare betray me! The penalty for treason is death! Burn him!"

The guards that had accomplished Lord Chelsted now grab him and hold him down. Guards rush around to build a pyre. In only a few minutes it has been constructed. The guards dead Chelsted who tries to free himself from their grasp but fails. The guards tie Chelsted, who us now begging Aerys for mercy, to the pyre. But the King isn't interested in mercy. Jaime has known for a while now that the King enjoys watching men burn alive. The former Hand of the King begs for mercy but he is in the wrong place for that.

"Someone bring my son here!" Aerys bellows.

After only a few minutes a pair of guards return with Prince Viserys.

"Viserys! Come here!"

Jaime watches as the young silver-haired Prince runs past him and up the Iron Throne to his father.

"What is it father?" The Prince eagerly asks.

"You see that man over there?"

"Lord Chelsted, father."

"Yes Lord Chelsted. But hes betrayed me! And you know what we do with traitors my son?"

"Burn them?" Viserys quitely says.

"Yes! Thats it my son! You're a true dragon like me!"

"Your grace! Mercy please!" Lord Chelsted begs.

But Aerys only motions Rossart forwards. The pyromancer produces a vial full of wildfire. He pours the green liquid onto the base of the pyre. Rossart takes a torch from one of the guards and pushes the flame into the pyre. Within seconds the wildfire ignites and spreads across the pyre, engulfing Lord Chelsted in green flames. Jamie watches as the flames melt the flesh from his bones, Chelsted screams in agony and strains to free himself but to no avail.

In mere minutes Lord Chelsted is reduced to a pile of ash. Jamie hears the King cackle at the sight of the pile of ash in front of them. Several guards move in to clean out the remains of Lord Chelsted. Jaime shivers at the smell, the scent of burning flesh still lingering. The King walks to the Hand of the King pin that Chelsted tossed to the ground. He holds it out towards Rossart.

"Rossart! You shall be my new Hand."

Aerys hands the pin over to Rossart, who takes it and attaches it to his shirt. Jamie's heartbeat speeds up when this happens. It was bad enough having a fire obsessed King with a pyromancer as an advisor. But making Rossart Hand meant that now he held power second only to the King. A fire obsessed King and pyromancer all too eager to satisfy the King's urges to burn people we're now the two most powerful men in Kings Landing.

"Viserys you'll be going to Dragonstone with your mother." Aerys says.

"Why father? Are the bad men coming for us? Rhaegar said he would stop them."

"Rhaegar has betrayed me! Hes coming with all the traitors to kill us all! That fool is a traitor!"

"But... but Rhaegar is my brother he wouldn't-"

"He is no family of ours! He's a traitor! And what do we do with traitors, Viserys?"

"B- B... Burn them."

"Good! Very good my son. Now... You'll be King after me one day. Not those disgusting Dornish half breeds. Do you understand? Your a true Targaryen the Iron Throne will be yours."

"I understand father."

"Good. Now go pack your things. You leave for Dragonstone in the morning."

"Okay, father."

Jamie watches as the young Prince walks past and out of the throne room. He dreads to think what the effect of what Aerys has said about Rhaegar and the throne will have on Viserys.

Hours later, night has fallen and darkness has descended on Kings Landing. Jamie is stood outside the King's chambers, perhaps the worst job possible after what happened during the day. The news of Rhaegar making peace and conditions for said peace had thrown Aerys into a rage. Combine that with him burning Lord Chelsted meant that the Queen was in for a long and painful night. Jaime hated this the most as he had to stand guard and listen. He hates it. Every night this happens he wants to kick down the door and haul Aerys off Rhaella. But Jaime knows it would only make everything worse. Aerys would no doubt kill him and would likely only torment Rhaella more as punishment.

After a few minutes, the Queen arrives. Her face a complete mask, not showing any emotions. Jamie gives her a sad look. Rhaella gives him a small smile before her face returns to a mask devoid of emotion. Jaime opens the door to the Kings chamber and tells him that his wife has arrived. Aerys snaps at Jaime to let her in. Jaime opens the door more to allow the Queen inside. He gives her another sympathetic look as she walks inside.

The doors to the Kings may be made out of thick, heavy wood, but the sounds of what happens inside are clear for Jaime to hear.

"Your grace perhaps you should reconsider your response to the news about Rhaegar." He hears Rhaella say.

"Why?! That fool doesn't deserve it!" Aerys shouts.

"Your grace, he's your son."

Jaime admires her so much. To have to courage to speak out against such a vile monster when all alone with him takes a lot of courage.

"Son!? He's no son of mine!"

He can clearly hear the sound of the King slapping Rhaella. He wants to stop it. He wants to stop Aerys abuse of Rhaella before it escalates once more. But if he was to stop Aerys then he would only be making things worse for the Queen. At least that is what he tells himself.

"You... You were never worthy to be a dragons bride! Too weak! Nothing how a dragon should be! But Viserys... He's a true dragon and he'll need true dragon wife and you'll give him one!"

The next sounds to come from within the Kings chamber is another slap and then the sound of what is no doubt the Queen's clothes ripping.

"Aerys... Please stop... That hurts." Jaime hears Rhaella cry.

"Shut up woman!" Aerys shouts before the sound of a slap comes from inside.

Jaime tenses all of his muscles and clenches his eyes shut. For if moves it'll be to smash the door down and pull Aerys away from Rhaella. Instead, he remains as still as a statue. A tear falls down his cheek. He wants to help her more than anything else. But can't. He can't do anything but stand and listen to Rhaella's cries and the occasional slap.

The next morning Jaime is exhausted having only got a few hours sleep before his presence was requested in the throne room. As he walks from the White Sword Tower to the throne room he nearly walks headfirst into the Queen.

"Ser Jaime. I hoped to speak to you before I left for Dragonstone." Rhaella says.

"Of course my Queen." Jaime struggles to meet her gaze. Her dress has long sleeves and a high neckline to cover as much of her skin as possible. But no amount of powder can cover the ugly purple marks on her cheeks from the Kings slaps.

"You're so much like your mother. There isn't an ounce of Tywin in you. Your kind and want to help people. I see it your eyes every day, to be like the Knights in all the stories is shat you wanted isn't it? I can't imagine how you feel or your disappointment. Elia and her children are to remain in the Red Keep as hostages to do with as my husband wishes. I shall pray that remain like Joanna and make the right choice between your oath to my husband and doing what is right."

With that Rhaella walks off towards the throne room leaving Jaime stunned. Was she hinting that The Princesses and Prince were in danger from Aerys. Eli might've been a target for Aerys abuse but Rhaenys a child and Aegon only a babe and the Kings own grandchildren. Yet he knows jow little Aerys thinks of them being half Dornish and he overheard the King proclaim how Rhaegar was no son of his. Jaime thinks that he couldn't let harm come to them. Yet because of his oath as a Kingsguard, he had stood and listened as Rhaella was repeatedly brutalised and raped. What kind of Knight was he to allow this to happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Rhaella, unfortunately Daenerys has to come from somewhere just unfortunate that her father is the Mad King. But fortunately she and Viserys are now off to Dragonstone but poor Elia and her children remain. What did you think of Jaime's first pov? Let me know in the comments. I love to read and respond to them❤


	6. Rhaegar III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't know why my chapter one notes aren't where they should be😂

Their March on Kings Landing took twice as long as it should've. Infighting between their men caused them to stop and Rhaegar to step in to solve disputes. More than once he had sort the help of Jon Arryn in finding the best solution. The Lord of the Vale was wise and had knowledge on a great many subjects that exceeded Rhaegar's own. The Vale Lord had proven to be most helpful in helping Rhaegar come up with compromises to keep the shaky alliance between the loyalists and former rebels intact.

The most toxic and violent of confrontations were between the Riverlords. All of them were accusing each other of treason, either against House Targaryen or against House Tully, and it made for some bloody encounters. Fortunately, no man had died yet. But there has been plenty of bloody noses and broken arms. Rhaegar would've left the matter to Hoster Tully, but the Lord of Riverrun had shown himself to have a bias towards those who had been loyal to him. Therefore Rhaegar had to step in. It didn't win him many favours from loyalists who perhaps expected to be let off lightly. But it did earn him respect from the former rebels for his fair treatment of them.

But Hoster Tully and the Riverlords where not Rhaegar's biggest concern currently. He had quickly learnt that Robert Baratheon's reputation for having a temper had not been exaggerated. On several occasions during their march, Jon Arryn and Eddard Stark had to step in to calm the Lord of the Stormlands down. Furthermore, It took all of Rhaegar's restraint to remain quiet and composed when Robert would declare he loved Lyanna, usually when he had drunk several cups of wine. _How could he claim to love her?_ The Lyanna Stark that Robert described as the love of his life was incredibly different from the real Lyanna that Rhaegar knew. The Baratheon Lord described a lady that would wait around at her husband's beck and call. Lyanna was the complete opposite of that.

This left Eddard Stark as the only other Lord of a great house. The Lord of Winterfell had a clear distrust of Rhaegar that he completely understood. The Prince hoped that once Eddard had seen that Lyanna was safe and well that the distrust he had for Rhaegar would dissipate. The Lord of Winterfell was a calm man who went about his duties as Lord diligently and it was clear for all to see that his bannerman respected him.

A rider comes up to Rhaegar and bows his head, interrupting Rhaegar's thoughts.

"Your grace. Several of our scouts have returned from Kings Landing." The rider announces.

"Of course have them brought to the side of our column." Rhaegar turns to the Kingsguard around him. "Ser Lewyn, Ser Jonothor find Lords Arryn, Stark, Tully and Baratheon and have them brought too."

The two knights now and ride off to find the lords Rhaegar requested they find. The Prince is immensely grateful that Ser Jonothor hasn't remained loyal to the King. It would've have made his shaky alliance with the former rebels even more strained if one of the Kingsguard was to be loyal to Aerys over Rhaegar.

Rhaegar rides out of the advancing column of soldiers with Ser Barristan Selmy close behind. He looks out onto the advancing column of men marching south. The sight of eighty thousand men marching in one direction is an impressive sight. But so many men in one group was a logistical nightmare and completely impractical. As soon as possible the majority of these men would need to be sent home and return to their regular work. The task of keeping such a large army fed and supply them with enough water was near impossible. If everything went to plan then keeping such a large army would become unnecessary in the coming months. But if Rhaegar has learnt anything in recent years it's that plans rarely if at all work how they should.

Over the course of several minutes Jon Arryn, Hoster Tully, Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon ride up to Rhaegar and Ser Barristan. The latter two giving him looks of distrust and from the Baratheon Lord, Rhaegar can see the anger in his eyes. However, Rhaegar smiles at recognising one of the approaching knights.

"Ser Richard it is good to see you. Tell me what news do you bring of Kings Landing."

"My Prince, my Mords." The Knight of Skulls and Kisses bows before them. Rhaegar can hear Robert huff in annoyance. For House Lonmouth were Baratheon bannerman yet Richard had chosen his friend over his oath to his liege lord. "I'm afraid we weren't able to assess the city's defences."

"Why?" Eddard Stark asks.

"The city is surrounded by Lannister men. More than ten thousand most likely. " Ser Richard announces to Rhaegars shock.

When Rhaegar had left Lyanna and returned to Kings Landing, his father had raged at his ravens to Casterly Rock going unanswered. This turn of events was surprising indeed.

"Thank you for bringing this to us Ser Richard. Get yourself some rest and food." Rhaegar's former squire bows and leaves with the other Knight. "My Lords we shall make camp here until we know the Lannisters intentions." The lords wheel their horses away. "Lord Arryn. A moment of your time please."

"Of course your grace." The Vale lord replies.

"I would like to know your opinion on the Lannister presence outside the city." Rhaegar asks.

"I'm unsure your grace. I can remember a time when Tywin Lannister and your father were close friends. It's likely he could be there to join you to spite your father. But the possibility that he is there to defend the city is still there and cannot be neglected." Jon answers.

"Yes. The falling apart of his relationship with my father has likely determined why Tywin Lannister is here. I shall send a messenger and arrange a meeting with him so that we can confirm his intentions."

"That would be a sound strategy your grace."

"Thank you, my Lord. You have my leave to tend to your men."

With a nod, Jon Arryn rides away. Rhaegar too rides off to where he can see his tent already being erected. Rhaegar dismounts his horse and sits on a nearby tree stump. The arrival of Tywin Lannister was an unneeded complication. Rhaegar's fathers repeated humiliation of Tywin and house Lannister had turned what was once a close friendship into a bitter rivalry. This could work to Rhaegar's advantage as Tywin would no doubt wish for Aerys to be removed as King. Rhaegar has known this since the Defiance at Duskendale. But Tywin Lannister is perhaps the most ambitious man in the Seven Kingdoms. He had wanted his daughter, Cersei, to marry Rhaegar and if Aerys had been sound of mind then Cersei Lannister would be a Princess. But Rhaegar had nothing to offer to sate Tywin's ambition, perhaps if they were successful then he could offer the Lord of Casterly Rock the position of Hand of the King. But Aerys could do that too. And he took a far greater hands-off approach to being King than Rhaegar would. This would mean that Tyein Lannister would have almost free reign to do as he wished that Rhaegar wouldn't allow him to have. Aerys could also offer Tywin a betrothal with Viserys for Cersei or another a Lannister Lady, giving Tywin the greatest part of his legacy. His grandson as the future King. Even if Rhaegar was in a position to offer this he wouldn't. Viserys was a second son, free of the duty and work that came with being the Crown Prince and deserved to decide himself who to spend the rest of his life with.

By now Rhaegar's tent has been erected, before walking in he sends for a messenger to ride for the Lannisters and tell Tywin that he wishes to speak with him. Soon a cot is brought in to the tent and Rhaegar lies down on it. Without stopping to think he begins to drift asleep.

_He sees a white armoured and cloaked man with a glimmering pale sword battle against a great behemoth of a man._

_He sees a man with hair as dark as coal kneel before a_ _weirwood_ _tree with a woman with silver hair._

_He sees another silver-haired woman face off against a black dragon._

_He sees a silver-haired man wearing a crown marrying a golden-haired woman in a sept. Another woman wearing a tiara walks up to them and places another on the other woman's head. They stand together._

_He sees the dark-haired man from before battling against darkness itself._

Suddenly his eyes fly open and he sits bolt upright and gasps for air. He hasn't had dreams like that for years. Such dreams had made Rhaegar believe he was the Prince Who Was Promised. But then he had dreamed again and they had shown that he was not the Prince Who Was Promised. But that had been many years ago. _Why now?_ He thought. And who were the people he dreamed of? He didn't recognise any of them. Although there is only one man that Rhaegar has seen as large as the man deuling the man who could be a Kingsguard. Ser Gregor Clegane. Before Rhaegar can ponder his dreams further he hears someone calling for him. He quickly strides out of his tent and is greeted by a Knight.

"Your grace. Lord Lannister is riding for clearing in the Kings wood about ten leagues to our east. He said he wishes to speak with you." The Knight says.

Rhaegar sighs. This meeting has already likely turned into some kind of power-play between Crown Prince and former Hand due to Tywin deciding where they should meet. Reluctantly Rhaegar turns back to the Knight.

"Very well. Please inform Lords Arryn, Stark, Tully and Baratgeon that I will be leaving immediately."

The Knight bows and runs off to carry out Rhaegar's command. He turns to the Kingsguard at his side.

"Ser Lewyn you shall assemble a small guard. A dozen men at most to accompany me as well as your self and Ser Barristan and Ser Jonothor."

The Martell Knight walks off to assemble the men for Rhaegar's guard. When he went to parley with the former rebels he had only gone unarmed and with only the three Knights of Kingsguard as a sign of good faith. Tywin Lannister would need no such treatment. After only a few minutes Ser Lewyn has assembled a dozen Knights to accompany Rhaegar. He mounts his horse and prepares to ride out of their still assembling camp. But to Rhaegar's surprise, the Lord of Winterfell rides up to him with one large and one small man with him.

"Your grace. Jon Arryn felt that it would be good for your meeting with Tywin Lannister if I accompanied you." Eddard Stark coldly says.

"Of course you are welcome to join us, Lord Stark."

In his haste to leave and get this meeting with Tywin Lannister over and done with Rhaegar hadn't even considered the benefit of one of the former rebels accompanying him. It would project unity of the new peace to the Lord of Casterly Rock. Now that he is putting some thought into it he would have liked Jon Arryn to come with him. The Vale Lord was the only one of the former rebels that Rhaegar had had a meaningful conversation with. But Eddard Stark would be his second choice. He lacked the ambition of Hoster Tully and the temper of Robert Baratheon and was by all accounts doing very well as Lord of Winterfell. But the uncertainty of how Lyanna was, drove a wedge between them that wouldn't dissipate until Eddard knew his sister was safe.

As they move towards the meeting point Rhaegar rides next to the Stark Lord and hopes that they can have their first meaningful conversation.

"What do you know of Tywin Lannister, Lord Stark?" Rhaegar asks.

Eddard looks over and gives Rhaegar a cold look, much like Lyanna subtlety and deception clearly not skills he has Rhaegar notes.

"The same as most people. He brutally put down a rebellion against his house. Then was Hand of the King to _your_ father until he resigned."

"Yes, but do you know why he resigned? Aside from my father humiliating him and his wife at every opportunity."

Eddard shakes his head.

"Because legacy is what's most important to him. His greatest triumph would have been marrying his daughter, Cersei, to me." He glimpses Eddard grimace. "My father humiliated him when he made his offer for a betrothal. Something about not marrying Princes to servants. Now comparing Tywin Lannister to a servant is an incredibly poor idea. But no matter he continued to serve as Hand until my father named his son, Jaime, to the Kingsguard. Now Tywin Lannister is far too prideful to let his legacy rest on his dwarfish son over his oldest son who is already building a reputation of being a skilled swordsman. Taking away Tywin's prized son who is capable of fathering healthy children and continuing the Lannister name was the last straw. With luck, he will agree to join us when he learns of our conditions for peace."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then we may be in trouble. My father could offer to release his son from the Kingsguard. Then we would face a city guarded by westermen and defences commanded by Tywin Lannister. And in all that mess we still have to find my mother, brother, wife and children." He whispers the last part to himself.

The rest of the ride continues in silence. Rhaegar thinks to himself that perhaps he said too much to Eddard Stark. But it was the truth. Now that they are so close to Kings Landing he wants to do all he can as quickly as he can to ensure his family is safe. After riding for several more leagues the group spots perhaps a dozen mounted men, several of who are holding Lannister banners which flutter in the wind. Rhaegar, Eddard Stafk and their guards ride up to the Lannister men.

He instantly recognises the face of Tywin Lannister at the front of the assembled western Knights. The Lannister Lords proud posture and balding and greying golden blonde hair making him easily distinguishable from the bulky Knights accompanying him. Rhaegar rides to meet Tywin, Eddard Stark is beside him and the Kingsguard and other Knights closely behind them.

"Lord Lannister. I must say it is a surprise to see you outside Kings Landing."

"Your grace." Tywin bows his head. "I have heard that you made peace with the rebels." He looks intently at the direwolfs stitched into Eddard's clothing. "And of the conditions of the peace. I have assembled twelve thousand men to join you."

Rhaegar exhales a breath he hadn't even realised he had been holding. The support of Tywin Lannister is a huge boost compared to the near catastrophe of him supporting Aerys. But Tywin supporting him so far seemed unconditional which made Rhaegar more than weary.

"Thank you, my Lord. We shall join you at the edge of the city tomorrow morning and then we can begin planning our assault."

"Very well your grace. I shall be looking forward to it."

With that Tywin manoeuvres his horse around and rides off, his guards closely following behind. Rhaegar watches them for a moment, suspicious of the Lannister Lord.

"That went well, your grace." Eddard says.

"Yes. Too well. That's what worries me." Rhaegar replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo Rhaegar having prophetic dreams? What could they mean for the future? Tywin entering the war on Rhaegar's side? Aerys days as King are dwindling. Let me know what you thought of this chapter and leave kudos if you liked it. It really means a lot seeing comments and kudos❤


	7. Rhaegar IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of Kings Landing begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I've fixed having my chapter one notes after every chapter now😂

The plans had been made and now all Rhaegar could do was hope that everything went as they had planned. They would assault all seven gates into Kings Landing with a force of overwhelming numbers. They had cut down dozens of trees which had been fashioned into rams to smash the gates and ladders to climb the walls. The first wave of men were to smash the gates and take control of the walls to make way for the second wave to enter the city. Rhaegar would be in the second wave in a push through the city and then towards the Red Keep. They would then assault the Red Keep. Rhaegar would then rush to the royal apartments to search for his mother, Viserys, Elia, Rhaenys and Aegon. Simultaneously Eddard Stark would also search the Red Keep for Aerys. He didn't know if the Lord of Winterfell's emotions would get the better of himself and he would cut down Aerys in an instance. But for what Rhaegar's father had done to his mother and Elia over the years and what happened to the Starks he frankly could not find himself to care.

He had made it clear in their planning that their priorities were speed and to minimise both destruction to the city and civilian casualties. Men found looting or raping would find themselves punished severely.

But now the planning was over. Rhaegar is sat watching as men carrying ladders and rams walk towards the walls and gates of Kings Landing. Even from the distance that Rhaegar is at, sat at the edge of their camp, he can see hundreds if not thousands of archers and Goldcloaks lining the walls. He hopes that the casualties are low but Rhaegar is practical enough to know that an army assaulting high walls and gates would likely suffer heavy loses. Although there is one man Rhaegar would not particularly care about dying in battle.

Robert Baratheon had proven to be obnoxious and incredibly inappropriate. He had repeatedly and very loudly brought up how he would 'rescue' Lyanna and marry her once the war was over, despite getting repeatedly reminded by Jon Arryn of the reasons for shy himself and Eddard Stark had agreed to peace with Rhaegar. It took all of Rhaegar's restraint to remain calm. Robert wasn't even a capable Lord like Hoster Tully. Robert constantly delegating to his bannerman instead of handling his duties as Lord of the Stormlands, unless it was to do with the coming battle or hunting animals, to go off drinking and whoring. Rhaegar couldn't even begin to understand how Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon were friends. Robert was a loud, drunk whoremonger. And Eddard was quiet, he rarely drank too and Rhaegar hadn't even seen him even look in the direction of the many women that followed their army. Although Rhaegar could vaguely remember Elia being excited about him dancing with Ashara Dayne at Harrenhal.

Once the ladders have reached the walls and the rams are to the gates Rhaegar stands and turns to the Kingsguard around him.

"Ser Lewyn, have the drummers beat assembly for the second wave. It shall soon be our turn."

The Martell Knight bows and heads off. Rhaegar also walks away but towards his tent, Ser Barristan and Ser Jonothor following him like shadows. Once they reach his tent he goes inside whilst the Kingsguard remain outside. He picks up his sword belt and buckles it around his waist. He looks into the full-length mirror in front of him. His hair is neatly tied back so to not get in his eyes whilst fighting, His black armour is polished to the point it shines. The Targaryen sigil made of rubies gleams in the light. The sword at his side feels heavier than usual, the knowledge that it shall soon be bathed in the blood of men loyal to his own father no doubt contributing to that feeling. Outside the sound of drums, beating begins. Knowing that the second wave of the attack is about to begin. Rhaegar picks up his shield that had been lying on the ground and heads outside.

Columns of men have assembled, ready to match forward. Rhaegar walks to the front of the group he shall be marching with. He did not rejoice at having to end another man's life like other men, but as a Prince it was required of him to lead men into battle. Thus he would be in the second row of their advance. Before they advance, Rhaegar stands before them.

"Remember men, the people of Kings Landing are not our enemy. Hold our formation and we shall be inside the Red Keep withing in minutes." Rhaegar says to a few ragged cheers from the Knights and Lords in front of him.

Then he takes his place in the second row of their column, with Ser Jonothor and Ser Lewyn at his sides and Ser Barristan in front of him. Rhaegar draws his sword, the men around him follow suit. They stand and wait for the signal for the second wave to attack. The only sound Rhaegar can hear is the breathing of the men around him and the clashing of armour.

_Oooooooooooo_ _!_

_Oooooooooooo_ _!_

The two blasts of the horn signal that the second wave of the assault is to attack the city.

"Forward!" Rhaegar shouts.

Their column begins it's advance at a slow but steady pace, ensuring that they maintain their formation. It takes several minutes for them to have marched far enough to reach the bodies. The closer they get to the city gates the more arrows, javelins and bodies litter the ground. The unlucky few still groaning in pain as they bleed out. After navigating the field of bodies and arrows they reach the Gate of the Gods.

Once through the destroyed gate the signs of battle are clear. Dead goldcloaks and Knights cover the ground, however, it is men who are loyal to Rhaegar that are still standing. The Knight of Skulls and Kisses walks over to Rhaegar, his sword bloodied and shield missing. But his friend has a slight smile on his face. Ser Barristan moves to the side to allow Rhaegar to speak with his former squire.

"Ser Richard, how goes things here?"

"Well, my Prince. We took heavy losses getting the ladders to the walls and ram to the gate. But once we were inside we cut them to pieces. The Goldcloaks have retreated back as far as Cobblers Square."

"Well done my friend. Have your men form up behind us for the push to the Red Keep."

Ser Richard bows and runs off to inform his men. Rhaegar signals for them to begin advancing again. It doesn't take long for them to reach Cobblers Square. Only to find it is empty. They quickly make their way to the other side of the square to continue up the street towards Aegon's hill and the Red Keep. However, thundering down the street is roughly a dozen mounted lancers. The tips of their lances shining brightly in the sunlight.

"Hold men! Brace for cavalry!" Rhaegar shouts.

The men instantly halt advancing. Each man bringing his shield up to prepare for the imminent cavalry strike. It takes only mere seconds for the horses to gallop down the street and into Rhaegar's men. One of the lancers aims his lance at Ser Barristan, who manages to bring his shield up to block the blow. But the sheer force of a horse galloping towards him sends the Knight tumbling backwards. This sends him directly into Rhaegar which forces him to the ground.

The cavalrymen cut a deadly path through Rhaegar's men. But, also charging down the street is an assortment of Knights and Goldcloaks. Still slightly disorientated from his fall it is not until a man is above him with a sword poised to end his life that Rhaegar realises his position. He rolls to his right, picking up his sword in the process. He wildly swings it at the man to create some distance between them so Rhaegar can get to his feet. Once standing once more and gripping his sword tightly he recognises the sigil of house Thorne on the man's armour.

"Usurping traitor!" The man shouts at Rhaegar.

"Tell me Ser, why do you remain loyal to my father?"

"Your father is the King. It is our oath to be loyal to him. You are only a Prince and a usurper at that!"

The Thorne Knight raises his sword and launches a swift strike towards Rhaegar's belly. He narrowly manages to dodge to the left of his opponent's blade. Rhaegar bats the outstretched sword of the Thorne Knight to the side and follows it up with a quick jab with the tip of his sword towards his chest. But his opponent moves fast enough to remain unscathed. Rhaegar follows this up with a slash to the man's ribs which the Thorne Knight manages to block. His opponent launches an attack of his own, which Rhaegar struggles to defend. As their swords lock the Thorne Knight forms a fist and hits Rhaegar across his face. Hard. He stumbles a few steps as the metallic taste of blood fills his mouth. His stumbling allows for his opponent to match closer and continue his offensive movements. The Thorne Knight slashes and jabs at Rhaegar, he manages to cut through a weak point in Rhaegar's armour on his shoulders. The pain is great but Rhaegar powers through, knowing that if he slows down then he would surely be killed and never see his loved ones again. The Thorne Knight slashes at Rhaegar's torso, causing a deep scratch into his armour and several rubies to fall but his sword did not cut through. The move leaves the Thorne Knight vulnerable. Rhsegar quickly jabs at the man's ribs, blood spurts from the wound. His opponent clutches at his cut, leaving his defences open. Rhaegar swiftly thrusts his sword towards the Thorne Knights neck. He tries to move out of the way but is not quite fast enough. Rhaegar's sword slices through the side of his neck. Blood spurts from the wound and the Thorne Knight collapses to the ground, groaning and clutching at his neck.

This reprieve gives Rhaegar the chance to view the battle around him. Despite the initial shock created by the cavalry charge, his men have done well to recover. His men are battle-hardened and experienced. The Goldcloaks however, are as green as grass. The Knights and Lords loyal to him cut them down with ease. Only the cavalrymen and a few Knights continue to fight. But they are soon surrounded and either surrender or are killed.

They reform their formation to continue their march forward to the Red Keep. As they slowly advance through the streets every man's eyes are wide and alert in case of any more surprise attacks or cavalry charges. But neither come. And soon they reach the pale red brick walls of the Red Keep. Although by far not the largest castle in the Seven Kingdoms, the walls of the Red Keep still make an intimidating site.

Suddenly the man stood behind Rhaegar suddenly screams out in pain. He turns to look behind him to see the man has an arrow protruding from his left eye. Rhaegar looks up to the walls to see a small number of Goldcloaks manning the walls with bows and crossbows.

"Shields up!" Rhaegar shouts.

But the warning is not fast enough for many men. A volley of arrows descends on them. Suddenly Rhaegar is shoved to the side. He looks up just in time to see Ser Barristan Selmy, standing right where Rhaegar had been, take an arrow into his shoulder. The Kingsguard falls to his knees clutching at the arrow embedded in his shoulder. Rhaegar quickly gets back to his feet and rushes to the fallen Knight. He pulls him up against the wall, where the men at the top will struggle to hit them at this angle.

"Keep your backs to the wall and shields up until the third wave arrives." Rhaegar orders.

The third wave is the final and smallest wave of the attack. Consisting of men whose job it was to carry ladders through the city to the walls of the Red Keep. They would be the ones to attack the Red Keep. However, they are not here yet. So Rhaegar and the men with him can only keep their backs to the walls and shields up above their heads as they are pelted with arrows and rocks. Rhaegar bends down to be level with Ser Barristan. The Knight has his hand wrapped around the arrow in his shoulder as blood pours from the wound.

"Ser Barristan, keep as much pressure on that wound as you can."

"Yes my Prince." Ser Barristan winces as he pushes against the wound. Rhaegar looks around for a bit of cloth or anything that he could give to Ser Barristan to help him. Unfortunately, Rhaegar's armour covers up the clothing underneath so that he can't rip any off.

"Look! Ladders!"

Rhaegar looks up to see a man frantically pointing down the street. Rhaegar looks at where he points and sure enough, he sees men running forwards carrying the ladders needed to gain entry to the Red Keep. The men rush forward, a few are taken out by well-aimed arrows, but they reach the walls. They quickly get the ladders up against the walls and start to climb up. The third wave of men quickly makes their way up the ladders. The sounds of battle emanating from above. Once the bulk of the third wave has made their way up onto the walls Rhaegar heads to join them. But the sound of groaning from Ser Barristan stops him. The Knight is trying to get to his feet and wield a seord but the arrow in his shoulder, judging by the sounds and blood, is incredibly painful.

"Ser Barristan, you are wounded and cannot continue to fight."

"But my Prince, my place is at your side."

"You have done enough for today Ser." Rhaegar looks to two Knights at his side. "You two. Take him back to the camp. Find a healer for him. Hurry!"

Rhaegar turns to the two remaining Kingsguard as Ser Barristan is hauled back through the city. He turns to the two remaining Kingsguard.

"Remember we are to go to the royal apartments first. We have to find my wife, children, mother and Viserys. Eddard Stark will handle searching for my father."

The two Knights nod. Ser Lewyn eagerly starts to climb the nearest ladder, eager to find his niece and her children. Rhaegar closely follows behind and Ser Jonothor Darry behind him. The three of them quickly make their way up the ladder and onto the walls of the Red Keep. Bodies of Goldcloaks and a few Knights loyal to Rhaegar. The fighting has made it's way to the yard below them. Although the Goldcloaks are currently more numerous, the Knights and Lords attacking them are far superior in terms of armour and skills. Rhaegar and his Kingsgusrd quickly run to the nearest guard tower and down the steps and into the yard. Several Goldcloaks notice the white armour of the Kingsguard and Rhaegar's own highly distinctive black armour and charge at them. The Kingsguard take on several at a time but one manages to slip past and runs forward with his spear pointed at Rhaegar's face. He dodges to side as the Goldcloak thrusts his spear forward. Rhaegar then slashes his sword up the back of the man's legs before driving it through his belly.

He looks up to see Ser Jonothor disarming and killing a Goldcloak but Ser Lewyn struggling with three opponents. One has managed to knock Ser Lewyn's helmet off and cut his temple. Blood pours down the side of his face. Rhaegar rushes over to help. He quickly thrusts his sword through one mans back before they can notice. The sound of one of their comrades screaming out in pain distracts the remaining two Goldcloaks. With their attention firmly on Rhaegar, Ser Lewyn goes on the offensive. Quickly driving his sword through one of the Goldcloaks. The final one tries to attack Ser Lewyn. But the Martell Knight is more than capable of taking on a single city watchman. The Goldcloak tries to slash at Ser Lewyn's neck but he quickly parries the blow to his side and thrusts his sword through his opponent's neck. He withdraws his sword and his opponent's lifeless body drops to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Rhaegar asks Ser Lewyn who nods. "Hurry! We have to get to Maegors Holdfast."

The two Kingsguard rush after Rhaegar who runs through the yard, between the still ongoing fighting between his men and Goldcloaks. They sprint through the halls of the Red Keep and encounter several groups of Goldcloaks rushing outside. They are caught off guard and are swiftly cut down but the much better trained and higher-skilled Prince and Kingsguard. They run as fast as they can until they reach the entrance of Maegors Holdfast. When they arrive there the giant Ser Gregor Clegane and another man are already heading into Maegor's Holdfast.

"What are you two doing here? Your Lannister men. You shouldn't be here." Rhaegar questions them.

"Apologies your grace. Ser Gregor and I have gotten a bit lost." The unknown man replies.

Rhaegar is about to reply to the pair until...

"Aaaaaaahhh!" The piercing scream of a familiar voice causes Rhaegar to freeze in terror.

"Elia..." He mumbles before charging off.

He runs so fast that Ser Lewyn and Ser Jonothor struggle to keep up. That doesn't matter. Nothing else does. Elia's scream had been in complete and utter fear. He had to find her. He needed to know that she's all right. He sprints to Elia's chambers to find the door wide open and the lock smashed. He slowly walks into the room with his sword raised. Rhaegar slowly walks around his wives room. His heart pounding in his chest and his breath coming out in shaky pants. He hears the sound of fabric ripping with both a woman crying out in pain and a baby's squeals.

He rushes to Elia's bedroom to find a horrifying sight. Aegon is in his cot crying out. But what is happening on the bed is far worse. Elia is being forced onto her back by a man holding her down and slowly inching a dagger towards Elia's throat.

"Elia!"

"Rhaegar!"

The man on top of Elia backhand's her cheek. Fury swells within Rhaegar at this. The man climbs off her and holds his dagger menacingly towards Rhaegar.

"The King would've already rewarded me for killing that weakling and her brats. I imagine ill be getting an even bigger reward for bringing him your head, traitor." The man says with a cruel grin.

"Your as mad as he is if you think I'm going to let you live."

The man lashes out and thrusts his dagger towards Rhaegar's face. He dodges to the right but the dagger still manages to knick the skin of his cheek. Enraged, more at what had happened at Elia than his own pain, Rhaegar launches his own attacks. Despite his opponent having the better weapon for close quarters, he is no match for Rhaegar. The man is little more than a thug and Rhaegar a Knighted Prince. In no time at all Rhaegar is overwhelming the man's defences. If his opponent had been more skilled then he would've been able to use Rhaegar's aggressive and mostly inaccurate attacks against him. But Rhaegar sees only red. He strikes at his opponent with such speed and ferocity that the man is struggling just to parry Rhaegar's strikes. After only a few more seconds Rhaegar knocks the man's dagger from his hand and it lands on the floor with a crash. Without a second thought, Rhaegar slashes the man's throat. A far more merciful death than he deserves. The man falls to the ground as blood pours out of his slit throat.

Elia climbs off the bed and rushes to Aegon's cot. In her struggle against her assailant, her dress had ripped and her breast is now bare. Elia picks up the now screaming Aegon and clutches him tightly against herself. Rhaegar quickly heads to her and presses a kiss to Aegon's head before looking his wife in the eyes.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He cups her cheek and runs his thumb over where the man had struck her.

"No, I'm fine. But Rhaenys is alone next door." She hurriedly says.

Rhaegar turns to go and find their daughter but tenses at the sound of armoured feet moving around in the room. But his fear is for nought as the gleaming Kingsguard armour of Ser Lewyn Martell walks in. And holding his hand is Rhaegar's daughter.

"Papa! Mama!" Rhaenys shouts before running towards Rhaegar.

"Rhaenys!"

He bends down to pick his daughter up and holds her tightly. He walks over to Elia, who has sat down on her bed and sits next to her. Together they hug both of their children tightly and both begin to sob. For Rhaegar, as the tears of joy fall down his cheeks, he has a feeling of pure joy that he hasn't known for a year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was my first battle and real fight scene. Let me know in the comments what you thought of it and leave kudos if you liked it. Both are greatly appreciated❤


	8. Jaime II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of Kings Landing reaches its conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely happy with some things in this chapter so let me know what you think in the comments❤

The city would fall. That much was certain as men climbed up the walls and rams smashed at the gates. From up high on his balcony Jaime could see the chaos of battle begin to unfold. He can see the Goldcloaks rushing to walls and city gates. It's a futile effort. The army that Prince Rhaegar had gathered is by far greater than any force the King and his few loyalists could muster at such short notice.

He stands and watches the battle unfold. Rhaegar's men soon start creating footholds around where their ladders had been placed. They begin to fight out, easily cutting through the more numerical but far less skilled City Watch. Once Rhaegar's army is able to bring its superior numbers the bear then it will be a slaughter. Not for the first time, Jaime laments that the King chose for him to stay behind at the Red Keep. We could've been with the Prince when he rode off to war. He could be down there now, fighting against the Goldcloaks with Rhaegar's army. Instead, he has been stuck in the Red Keep guarding an ever maddening King. At least the Queen has been gone for several weeks now. Jaime doesn't know if he could've handled another night of her being abused and raped. Those nights were when Jaime came closet to breaking his vow to protect the King. But now it all seems pointless. Rhargar's army will win. And with that victory, Aerys time as King will be up. And because of the Kings madness, Jaime had ended up on the losing side.

He can only stand and watch as the walls of Kings Landing are overwhelmed within minutes and men of the North, Stormlands, Vale, Westerlands, Riverlands, Dorne and Crownlands flood the city. A knock at his door distracts Jaime from the battle happening below. He walks from his balcony to his chamber door and opens it. A squire no older than twelve namedays is stood there.

"Ser Jaime, the King orders that you go to the throne room immediately." The boy says, his breath coming it short pants likely from running from the throne room to the White Sword Tower.

"Very well."

Jaime picks up his sword belt and buckles it around his waist. He leaves his chamber and shuts the door. Jaime hurries down the White Sword Tower towards Maegor's Holdfast. On his way, he passes Goldcloaks and the few Knights remaining in the Red Keep rushing around to prepare defences. He reaches the doors to the throne room and a single Goldcloak pushes them open for Jaime. Aerys Targaryen is sat upon the Iron Throne with his new Hand, Rossart, stood below. Jaime walks up to Iron Throne and kneels before the King.

"Your grace. You requested my presence?"

"Yes... Yes... Tywin! My friend Tywin! He's betrayed me! He should be helping me! His King! Instead he's sided with that weak fool Rhaegar! Tell me Lannister are you a traitor too? Shall I burn you as well?!" The King snarls.

"I'm a Kingsguard, your grace. I'm loyal to you my King."

"Good... Good. You'll command the defences of the Red Keep. You'll keep those traitors out of my castle!"

"I... Of course your grace."

"Good... Very good. You'll take that sword of yours and coat it with the blood of Tywin and Rhaegar AND BRING ME THEIR HEADS!"

Jaime flinches at this. He can't kill his own father. He's family. Could Jaime become a kinslayer on the orders of King whose grasp on sanity is practically nil?

"I... Of course your grace." Jaime shakily says.

"Go! Find those traitors and kill them!" Aerys shouts.

Jaime gets off his knee and steadily walks to the door out of the throne room. His breathing having become erratic. When he nears the door he hears the King shout again.

"Rossart! BURN THEM ALL!"

At this Jaime freezes for a brief moment before continuing. He walks out of the room and past the Goldcloak. He leans against a wall lets out a sigh. The thought of having to kill his own father weighs heavily on him. He couldn't do. But Knights were supposed to stay true to their oaths. But that hadn't mattered when he stood and listened to the King rape and beat his wife. How had he been protecting women or the innocent then? And burn them all, what did that mean? Was Aerys going to have all the rebel lords rounded up and burnt alive? Would he have his own son burnt? Or something more sinister. The rebels were no doubt overwhelming the city's defences and most if not all of the city would soon be in Rhaegar's hands. The only way to burn them all would be to burn the city. Aerys couldn't be that mad? Surely he wouldn't destroy a city of half a million people to kill his enemies? He hears the door to the throne room open again. He looks around to see that Rossart is leaving. Does he hold up his vows as a Knight? Or his oath as a Kingsguard?

"Lord Hand." Jaime turns and walks towards Rossart and the Goldcloak.

"Ser Jaime? Shouldn't you be commanding the defences?" Rossart replies.

"When the King said burn them all, what did he mean by that?" Jaime says ignoring Rossarts questions.

"That is none of your concern!" Rossart snaps.

"Oh, I find myself very intrigued with what the King meant."

There is tense silence for a moment. Rossart is twitchy, his eyes darting all over the place. His hands shaking at his side. Jaime moves his hand to grasp the hilt of his sword.

"Traitor!" Rossart shouts. "Kill him!"

The Goldcloak lunges forward with his spear. Jaime narrowly avoids. Rossart has taken off sprinting down the halls. Jaime unsheaths his sword. He quickly launches lightning-fast strikes that overwhelm his opponent. The Goldcloak is no match for Jaime and he swiftly buries his sword in the man's belly. Jaime pulls his sword from the man's belly, causing his body to fall to the floor, and takes off after Rossart.

The pyromancer turned Hand of the King has a good lead on Jaime, but he can hear the man's footsteps as he runs away. Rossart pulls down vases as he runs away to slow Jaime down, but for the most part, he is able to jump over and avoid them. Jaime soon realises that Rossart is leading him down to the dungeons, a strange place to run to. Unless like many places within the Red Keep there are tunnels there too. Just this single second of Jaime stopping to think has allowed for Rossart to run from where Jaime can see him.

He continues running until he reaches the dungeons. Only a few braisers are it so Jaime can only see a few feet in front of him. He slowly walks through the dungeons with his sword raised. The darkness combined with the knowledge that this is where prisoners stay before Aerys calls them forward for _justice_ creates an eery feeling. He listens for the slightest sounds, a breath or footsteps. But he can hear neither. He continues on through the dungeons, losing hope that he will catch Rossart. But, when passing one of the cells he catches a glint of something out of the corner of his eye. Jaime instinctively raises his sword, just in time to block a slashing sword.

Out of the shadows steps Rossart who now wields a sword. Jaime circles around him to give himself better positioning.

"Traitor!" Rossart screams before lunging at Jaime.

Now that he can clearly see his opponent, Jaime is able to easily parry the blow before going on the offensive. In less than half a dozen movements of his sword, he has disarmed Rossart and forced him to the ground. The pyromancer desperately tries to crawl away from Jaime. He kicks Rossart in his ribs which forces him onto his back. The Hand of the King looks up at Jaime defiantly.

"What is the King planning?! What did he mean by burn them all!?" Jaime demands.

"You fool. You only delay the inevitable." Rossart responds.

Unsatisfied with the response, Jaime presses his boot into Rossarts belly and holds his sword to his throat.

"Tell me what he plans! Now!"

"Arrgh!" Rossart cries out at Jaimes boot being pressed into him harder. "You won't stop it. It's inevitable. The King shall find someone else to carry out my work."

"What work!?" Jaime presses the tip of sword against Rossart's throat.

"Wildfire." Rossart says with a vicious gleam in his eyes. "It's under the whole city. Flea Bottom, the Street of Steel, the Dragonpit, even the Red Keep itself. All ready to blow."

Jaime looks at Rossart horrified.

"Why?! Everyone will die. Including you."

"A worthy sacrifice. No one will ever turn their nose up at the Alchemist Guild once they've seen the full power of Wildfire. We shall be known amongst the most powerful Lords of the seven Kin- hurghh"

Rossart is cut off by Jaime burying his sword into his belly. His hands go to try and hold his wound as Jaime withdraws his sword.

"You won't stop it... The King shall find... Someone else."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Jaime punctuates his sentence by slashing his sword over Rossarts throat.

He looks down on the body of Rossart as he makes his last few gurgles of life. Blood pours from the wound to his belly and the slash at his throat, pooling around him. Rossart was right about one thing. If the King meant to burn the city then he would just find another man to do it. There was only one solution.

He shakily walks out of the dungeons, leaving the body of Rossart lying on the ground. As he walks through the castle he takes deep breathes to try and steady himself. But as he reaches the throne room and sees the now long dead Goldcloak lying in a pool of blood. Jaime pushes the door to the throne room open with one hand, his right hand still holding his sword. He walks into the throne room to see the King is still sat upon the Iron Throne.

"Boy! That was very quick work! Well done! Tell me is it Tywin's or Rhaegar's blood on your sword!" Aerys yells.

Jaime continues walking through the throne room without saying a word. He reaches the steps of the Iron Throne and walks up to them.

"Boy! I asked you a question! Answer your King!"

Jaime holds his sword up in the air and looks at the blood trickling down the blade.

"Neither... It's Rossarts." Jaime calmly says.

There is stunned silence. The King staring at Jaime in shock. After several moments of them looking at each other Aerys leaps from his chair and tries to run away. But Jaime runs up the last few steps to the top of the Iron throne. He roughly grabs the King by his shoulder and runs his sword through his back. Aerys gasps at the sword coming through his back and protruding from his belly. The King tries to stem the blood flow with his hands but his hands do little to stop the blood pouring from his wounds. Both of them stand in shock at what's happened.

"No... I'm a dragon... A true dragon... I can't die..." Aerys mutters.

Jaime pulls his sword free from Aerys back, leaving the King to gasp and stagger on his unsteady feet as blood pours more freely from his wounds. Jaime leans in to speak into the Kings ear.

"No your grace. Your no dragon. Only a man. And you die like the rest of us." Before Aerys can reply, Jaime slices his throat open

Jaime watches as the lifeless body of Aerys Targaryen falls down the steps of the Iron Throne, leaving splatters of blood as he goes, before landing on the ground. Jaime sighs looking down at his body. Then he sits on the Iron Throne. He drops his sword in front of him and then runs his hand through his hair. All of the pain that Aerys Targaryen has caused is over. All the burnings, all the nights of listening to the kind and gentle Queen Rhaella getting raped and beaten there all over.  
  


Sometime later the doors to the throne room are pushed open. A large group of men in blood-splattered clothes and armour walks through. Jaime recognises the Direwolf of House Stark on the man leading them and notices the valyrian steel sword he wields.

"Lord Stark." Jaime says. The man's eyes dart from the corpse of Aerys to Jaime.

"You killed the King?" He says it more like a statement than a question.

"He ran. But not very fast."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Aerys Targaryen, second of his name, King of the Andals, the first men and the Rhoynar, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and protector of the realm is dead! 
> 
> If you liked it please leave kudos and comment what you think of this chapter, I reply to everyone's comment!


	9. Rhaegar V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the battle for Kings Landing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slightly drunk whilst editing this so there might be a few mistakes with spelling and grammar but hopefully I caught them all. Anyways hope you enjoy

Looking down at the city it could almost be described as normal. It was amazing to see how a near sense of normalcy returned after only one night. They had worked quickly to remove bodies from the street and have them buried or burnt to avoid an outbreak of diseases. Rhaegar had put the remaining Knights and Goldcloaks that had fought against him under guard, pending a decision to be made on what to do with them. Ser Richard Lonmouth had seen to it, ensuring they were guarded by men loyal to Rhaegar. But it was inside the Red Keep where the biggest problems lied. It was clear for all to see that Robert Baratheon hated Rhaegar. But the Lord of Storms End could hardly act on his hatred after they had agreed to peace. Hoster Tully wasn't to be trusted. But Tywin Lannister was the biggest concern. The Lannister Lord had similar levels of ambition to Hoster Tully, but was far more ruthless and cunning . Those who stood in the way of Tywin Lannister were either bought to his side or they did not live for long. And currently, Rhaegar had the most crucial piece of Tywin Lannisters ambition locked in a room.

Ser Jamie Lannister was currently locked in a small guest chamber. He was to be allowed no visitors unless they had Rhaegar's permission. If it had been Eddard Stark who had snapped and cut down Aerys there would be far fewer issues. But the Lord of Winterfell had found Rhaegar's father lifeless in a pool of his own blood and Ser Jaime sat upon the Iron Throne. The Lannister Knight had gone without a struggle. When Rhaegar had arrived at the throne room Eddard Stark had been simmering with rage. But Ser Jaime had meekly gone by. The cocky boy who was the youngest Knight of the Kingsguard had changed to being solemn and meek when Rhaegar told him that he would have to remain under guard for the foreseeable future.

But that was not Rhaegar's only pressing concern. Now that his father was dead, without the trial they had agreed upon but not that anyone particularly cared about not having a trial, the former rebels were now only waiting on Lyanna being safe for the war to truly be officially over. Eddard Stark was to leave later on in the day. He would ride to Storms End and tell Mace Tyrell to stop besieging the Baratheon's castle and to allow food and water to be sent to Stannis Baratheon and his men. Then he would ride for the Tower of Joy in the Red Mountains and with luck, Eddard Stark would be back in Kings Landing with Lyanna within a month or two at most.

Rhaegar couldn't wait. To see Lyanna again would bring joy to his heart. To see their child would be incredible. Another girl for Rhaenys and Aegon to play and grow up with. Another grandchild for his mother to spoil. The third head of the dragon. A knock coming from his door. He leaves his balcony and walks to his door. Rhaegar opens it to reveal his wife, Elia Martell.

"Rhaegar, I need to talk to you." Elia says curtly.

"Of course... Come in. Sit down."

Rhaegar opens the door wider to allow her inside. She walks past Rhaegar, her sleeveless orange and yellow gown blowing in the light wind. Rhaegar sits down opposite Elia and they exchange several awkward glances. Other than when Rhaegar had just killed the man attempting to murder Elia and they had held their children tightly and cried together their interactions after that had been short and awkward. Eventually, Elia is the one to break the silence.

"When am I leaving for Dorne?" She asks to Rhaegar's surprise.

"What do you mean?" He replies, perplexed.

"What is there to explain?" She says harshly. "Eddard Stark will be leaving soon and he'll bring your new wife with him. I want to know when you're sending me, Rhaenys and Aegon to Dorne."

"Why would I do that? " Rhaegar answers. "You are my wife, Aegon and Rhaenys are my children."

"So I'm to sit here and watch you turn my children into bastards!? To watch you shame me by parading your new wife around?!" Elia furiously says.

"I would never do that! Aegon and Rhaenys are my children just as much as yours. Aegon will be King after me and Rhaenys will always be a Princess. Nothing will ever change that." Rhaegar's eyes furiously look at Elia. He loves Rhaenys and Aegon more than anything. His children are the most important people to him. He would never do anything to harm them.

"So I'm to be the court jape then?! The barren Princess Elia Martell that everyone can laugh at. Whilst you and Lyanna Stark are filling this place with _your_ children?!"

"That was never my intention-"

"But it's what you've done." Elia interrupts him. "Ever since you ran off with Lyanna Stark this was inevitable. If you had thought with your mind instead of with your cock then none of this would've happened!" She shouts, her eyes misted over with tears.

"That's not what happened. I-"

"No? Then what did you do? What happens when Lyanna Stark is no use to you? What if she realises she's nothing but another cunt for you to stick your cock in?! Will you run off with Cersei Lannister next? Perhaps one of the Tully girls?"

"Elia! It's not like that."

"No? Then what is it like?! I spent years suffering your father's insults and violence. I ruined my body for you and for a thank you you run off with a child and marry her." A tear falls down Elia's cheek.

"Elia... I-"

"No! Nothing you can say will fix this. I'll stay. Certainly not for you. But for Aegon and Rhaenys. They don't deserve to be caught up in the mess you've made."

With that Elia storms out of Rhaegar's room, tears freely flowing down her face. Rhaegar goes to follow her but the door blaming shut is a clear indication that he shouldn't. He slumps down in his chair and sighs. Elia is right though. It is his fault. If he hadn't have married Lyanna then things would be been much simpler. But if he hadn't have whisked her away to Dorne then his father would have likely burned her alive for being the Knight of the Laughing Tree. If by some miracle that didn't happen then he would've been sentencing her to a marriage with Robert Baratheon. Having spent the last weeks around the man, Rhaegar wouldn't wish that on anyone. Nevermind the woman he loves. But then has what he has done to Elia as bad, if not worse, than sending Lyanna off to marry Robert?

His marriage to Elia had never been a love match. It had happened only because of his father's obsession with bringing purity to the Targaryen line, Elia was the closest to a Valyrian bride that could be found. Closest was being very generous though. The amount of Valyrian blood that the Martell's had was negligible. That was one of the biggest reasons why Aerys had berated Elia. Just because she was neither a Targaryen nor had the traditional Valyrian features of silvery blonde hair and lilac eyes. Rhaegar did not care for such things. He had wanted to get to know his clever and pretty wife. They had been quite friendly towards each other and got on quite well until shortly after Rhaenys' birth. They had presented their new baby girl to Aerys and court but his father had loudly proclaimed that Rhaenys "smelled Dornish" and "was no true Targaryen." Elia had been incredibly upset at this. Having gone through nine moons carrying Rhaenys and then the birth, the sounds of which were horrible just for Rhaegar to hear never mind to actually feel it, all for Aerys to dismiss his own granddaughter in such a horrid way. That had created an awkward distance between them. They spoke to each other less often with each passing day and their conversations became shorter. Elia retreated into spending more and more time with Ashara Dayne and her other ladies whilst Rhaegar would leave for Summerhall with increasing frequency. He didn't know what to do. Elia remained inside her chamber for most of the day so Rhaegar saw her less and less. When they did talk it usually revolved around her wanting another child. They knew it was incredibly dangerous but Elia was determined and Rhaegar had only wanted to try and make her happy. But birthing Aegon had nearly killed her and ruined her womb so she would bear no more children. Elia had cried for days in he rbed. Nothing Rhaegar could do or say made her feel better. Perhaps that was the moment their marriage became irreversibly changed for the worse. After that, they barely muttered a few words to each other a day and slept in separate rooms. The coldness of their marriage was perhaps the main reason why he jumped at the chance at being with Lyanna so quickly. She was all wildness and happiness. She did what she wanted with such a carefree attitude that drew Rhaegar to her so quickly. It was such a good change that it was near impossible for him not to love her.

Not to say that he did not feel guilty for Elia. He had spent so long feeling so helpless at her sadness. Yet he had no doubt made such feelings worse by marrying Lyanna. It ate up at him. He wanted Elia to be happy and knew he couldn't give her that. No matter how hard he wished for it it would never happen now.

He stands and looks out onto Blackwater Bay. Out there is Dragonstone and his mother and brother. Elia had told Rhaegar that his father had sent them there shortly after news of him making peace with the rebels reached the capital. As if Rhaegar would hurt either of them. He had sent a raven to Dragonstone shortly after things calmed down in Kings Landing the previous day but they had yet to receive a reply.

"Your grace?" The voice of Ser Barristan Selmy calls from the other side of the door.

"What is it Ser Barristan?"

"Lord Eddard Stark is preparing to leave."

"Very well. I shall be outside in a moment."

Rhaegar picks up a sealed scroll he wrote earlier and heads out of his chamber. Ser Barristan follows closely behind as they walk through the halls of the Red Keep towards the yard. Once outside it's incredible to know that just a day before there had been heavy fighting here and yet looking around you would struggle to see evidence of that. Rhaegar makes his way through the yard to the small party of Northmen preparing to leave. Rhaegar makes his way to Eddard Stark who is saddling his horse. The Stark Lord looks at him with apprehension as Rhaegar approaches.

"Your grace." Eddard says harshly.

"Lord Stark. I would like you to go to Storms End as well. To tell Mace Tyrell about what has occurred and ensure that food and water are administered into Storms End."

"To delay me finding Lyanna?" The Lord of Winterfell replies harshly.

"To ensure that Lord Baratheon's brothers do not starve needlessly."

There is a moment of tense silence., the two men staring each other until Eddard speaks again.

"Very well."

Rhaegar resists blowing out a sigh and instead brings the scroll he had written out.

"When you arrive at the Tower of Joy you shall give this to Ser Gerold Hightower." He holds out the scroll. "It explains everything that has happened and orders him and the other Kingsguard to allow you to see Lyanna."

Eddard takes the scroll.

"Very well."

Once again the Northerners replies to Rhaegar are short and wouldn't be seen as particularly polite by most. But Rhaegar can understand why Eddard Stark does not hold him in any kind of high regard.

"I wish you well on your journey Lord Stark."

"We shall soon find out if it's to be a good journey your grace."

With that Eddard Stark mounts his horse and rides out of the Red Keep with his small party of Northmen. He prays that they have in uneventful and quick journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in the comments what you think of this chapter. Also a new pov for the next one!


	10. Elia I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elia's first chapter on events over the past few years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might want to grab some tissues for this one!

Looking out from her chamber she could see her husband speak with Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell. She watches as her husband hands the Northerner a scroll. Her husband and Eddard Stark exchange a few more words before the latter rides out of the Red Keep with a small group of his fellow Northmen.

 _Husband._ It was such a strange word to describe Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. Was he her husband legally? Yes. Was he the father of her children? Yes. Did they in any way act like a regular husband and wife? Certainly not. Even before he had run off with Lyanna Stark, supposedly saving her from his father Rhaegar would have her believe, they hadn't been on good terms.

When Elia had arrived in Kings Landing she had been so full of hope for her upcoming marriage. After failed betrothal's with the Lannister's and Hightower's she was relieved that a match had finally been made for her. And with the Crown Prince no less. Rhaegar was certainly the most handsome man in the Seven Kingdoms. Elia had heard many women gushing over the likes of Jaime Lannister and stories of how handsome Robert Baratheon supposedly was. Yet they did not compare to her husband. With his long silvery blonde hair that ran down his back that he usually braided into intricate patterns, his lilac eyes that you could just lose yourself in staring at, his muscular but lean body. He was truly what every maiden dreamed of in a husband. Their wedding in the Sept of Baelor had been so grand and splendid. Everything had been just as Elia dreamed of. Even in their chambers when they were expected to consummate their marriage Rhaegar had been sweet and attentive to Elia. In the weeks and months following their wedding day, they had steadily been getting to know one another. To Elia's surprise, she had been his first woman to share his bed with, or perhaps she was too used to hearing about what Oberyn got up to with women and men. He wasn't a man that just spoke for the sake of it when he spoke it was to say something either important or necessary. Many people wouldn't describe such a manner as charismatic yet those closest to Rhaegar adored him. Prince Viserys looked up to him as a hero, Jon Connington and his friendship seemed unbreakable and his squires, Myles Mooton and Richard Lonmouth were perhaps the most diligent squires Elia had seen and they too looked up to Rhaegar similarly to Prince Viserys.

Everything had been going so well. Her life as a Princess of the Iron Throne couldn't have been better. And then she fell pregnant with Rhaenys. The sheer joy that she carried Rhaegar's child, _her_ child, was incredible. Both of them had paid rapt attention to the Maester about what to expect from her pregnancy. She had thought the old man had been exaggerating when he said she could except her desire for her husband to increase. But once the awful nausea of the first few weeks of her pregnancy she had been insatiable with her desire for Rhaegar and her husband was very keen to do his best to satisfy her. Those few moons were probably the happiest she had ever been.

But after the high of this moons came the lows of the last few of her pregnancy. As she neared the time of the birth she began to feel weaker and weaker. She had to spend more and more of days in bed as she just didn't have the energy or strength to move far. The time spent in bed was as taxing on her mind as walking around the grounds of Dragonstone. If it wasn't for Rhaegar and her close friend Ashara Dayne being with her then Elia would've likely lost her mind.

When the birth came it was horrendous. The blood, the pain, it was all too much. The midwives and maester were there to direct her on when to push and reminding her to breath. Ashara had been there holding her hand a whispering sweet words to Elia as her body felt as if it was being ripped open. Rhaegar had come charging in, waving away the midwives protests that he shouldn't be in the room with Elia. Like Ashara he took her hand and spoke sweet words to her all throughout her ordeal.

After hours of agony, the master placed her daughter in her arms. Tears fell down her face looking at her daughter. But not tears of pain from the birth, tears of unimaginable joy. Nothing could ever be a more perfect moment. Her closest friend and her husband beside her and her daughter in her arms.

One of the few things that Rhaegar would not change his mind over was what he wanted his children to be named. He wanted for them to be named after Aegon the conqueror and his sisters Rhaenys and Visneya. He let her choose their daughters name herself out of the two and Elia chose Rhaenys. It sounded softer and more friendly that Visenya. Thus Princess Rhaenys Targaryen, daughter of Prince Rhaegar and Princess Elia was officially named.

But Elia's trials had been far from over. The birth had exhausted her and was incredibly difficult on her body. She had to spend the next half a year mostly lying in bed, the occasional times she would leave would only be to walk around her chambers. But no matter she had her closest friend, her husband and their precious little daughter with her.

Holding and feeding Rhaenys brought Elia such joy that was only eclipsed by watching her learn to crawl around and play with Rhaegar and Ashara. As the months passed Elia was able to leave her bed for longer and involve herself in the games between Rhaenys, Rhaegar and Ashara. Eventual she grew strong enough to walk around the grounds of Dragonstone for longer and spend time in Aegon's garden with Rhaenys.

All throughout her recovery, Rhaegar had been so sweet and attentive to all her needs and wishes. With how he treated her so well and watching him cradle Rhaenys and sing to her Elia would've almost described her feelings towards Rhaegar as love. Perhaps she shouldn't have allowed herself to get so caught up and become naive.

After half a year the Maester of Dragonstone officially declared her healthy to travel again. Eli had been giddy with excitement. She couldn't wait to go and see Queen Rhaella with Rhaenys, to go to Sunspear and see Doran, Oberyn and little Arianne. She couldn't wait for Rhaenys to meet the rest of her family, Ashara too was caught up in her happiness. But Rhaegar wasn't as happy. In fact, he had on multiple occasions tried to convince her to stay at Dragonstone for longer but Elia hadn't listened. She was desperate to get off Dragonstone and take Rhaenys to see the rest of her family. She couldn't help but notice the sadness in Rhaegar's eyes when she had put her foot down and said she would go to Kings Landing. If only Rhaegar had been more clear about why she shouldn't go or Elia not so naive then perhaps things would be different now.

Their arrival back in the capital had been greeted by huge crowds. The people cheered for them. From the docks, all the way to the Red Keep men, women and children cheered and waved. For the chivalrous heir to the Iron Throne, for the Dornish Princess that would go to their orphanages to give food and toys to their children and they cheered for their daughter. It was a great feeling to know that the people of Kings Landing appreciated them so.

But that was when the good feelings stopped. As soon as they were inside the walls of the Red Keep they were ushered into the throne room. All throughout their walk through the halls of the Red Keep Rhaegar had a strained look on his face. Elia had asked him what was wrong and he only replied with "we shall soon see." Her husband's words had unnerved her but she was still excited about Rhaenys meeting the rest of her family.

That happiness had thickly been dashed and replaced with apprehension and fear when they entered the throne room and the King started speaking to Elia and Rhaegar. He had immediately called Elia weak for taking half a year to recover from the birth. Next, he berated her for birthing a girl instead of a boy. Claiming that house Targaryen had no use for another weak girl.

That had both surprised and hurt Elia. Rhaenys was by far the most precious thing in the world to her and to hear her child's own grandfather speak about her in such a manner hurt her deeply. Aerys Targaryen was another surprise. When Elia had first come to Kings Landing to marry Rhaegar the King had been aloof and distant to her. They had rarely spoken and their conversations often short. But he hadn't been so harsh before. But his words about Rhaenys only got worse. When Elia brought her daughter forwards for Aerys to see he had exploded into a rage that Elia had never seen the likes off before from any man.

He had ranted and raved so loudly and so violently that Elia feared he might strike her. He shouted about how Rhaenys was no true dragon. That her skin and hair colour did not make her a true Targaryen. He had flung himself from the Iron Throne and ranted and raved about Elia and Rhaenys. Elia hadn't been so afraid ever before. This had gone on for several minutes, her fear that Aerys would strike her increasing. The Kingsguard stood and watched, Rhaegar stood and watched, but Queen Rhaella didn't. She had stood up and spoken to her husband. She had placed a gentle hand on Aerys shoulder and told him that their good daughter and granddaughter shouldn't be spoken about in such a manner.

This earned the Queen a slap to her cheek and the King then stomped away, the Knights of the Kingsguard closely following. That entire scene had shocked Elia to her core. Seeing the King behaving so aggressively had struck fear into her. She was now immeasurably afraid that Aerys would hurt Rhaenys for not looking like a typical Targaryen or herself for birthing a dark-skinned and haired Targaryen who also happened to be a girl and not a boy.

As the weeks turned to months and then into years the fear that Elia had of Aerys only increased from that point on. Aerys only became more aggressive and threatening towards Elia. He constantly belittled her, threatened her with violence and frequently forced her to watch him burn people alive, threatening that should she fail to continue the Targaryen line then she would be next to burn.

All throughout this torment, Rhaegar did nothing. He hadn't tried to stop his father. He hadn't come to comfort her once. Eli had quickly become a prisoner in her own room, the only people she spoke to were Ashara and occasionally Queen Rhaella. The only time Rhaegar and herself conversed was when he visited her chambers. Even there the spark of happiness that Elia had thought could grow to love was firmly gone. The only hint of the good man that Elia thought Rhaegar was was shown when he repeatedly said that they did not have to lie together if she didn't wish to. She didn't want to, she didn't enjoy it anymore, lying with her husband should've been fun and full of pleasure. Instead, it was a chore to try and ensure her belly swelled with another child.

After several years of this hell, Elia had finally become pregnant again. When Grandmaester Pycelle told her tbs news she had wept with joy. Her torment would finally be over. She would birth a boy. A Prince that Aerys would accept, unlike Rhaenys. The King would finally leave her alone as she had done her duty to the throne. She wouldn't need to give her body to Rhaegar anymore as that had become almost unbearably awkward.

But before she was due to give birth she was required to attend the tourney of Harrenhal. It had been so grand and beautiful. Elia had never seen such a gathering of people before and the feeling of joy was infectious despite her increasingly violent good father and her fractured marriage. Watching Ashara dancing with the clumsy but apparently sweet Eddard Stark had brought a tear to Elia's eye. Her friend had beauty and charm that few women could claim to even be close to equalling and had been pursued by dozens of men because of it. She deserved someone that would treat her respectfully and not just want her for her beautiful looks and if that was with the second son of the Lord of Winterfell then Elia would be fully supportive of her.

Elia didn't have much interest in the jousting and other tournaments that took place. She politely cheered and clapped for Rhaegar when he threw men from their horses as etiquette required of her. The only genuine interest she had in the jousting was the Knight of the Laughing Tree. The mystery of having a man enter the lists without naming themselves or their house intrigued Elia a great deal. They were likely either from a small and poor house or far too young to be taking part in a tournament from the mans mismatched and ill-fitting armour. Of course, Aerys wouldn't let such things stand. When the man had refused to remove his helm, which Elia herself found strange, the King called for his head. It didn't surprise her in a way. Aerys appetite for violence was ever increasing and becoming more grotesque. She was relieved when Rhaegar and Ser Arthur Dayne returned only with the man's shield.

Elia had thought that had been the low point of her time in Harrenhal. But when Rhaegar spurred his horse past her and placed the crown of Quen of love and beauty on the lap of Lyanna Stark her heart sunk. She quietly left the tourney grounds, holding back tears as she walked to her tent. Aerys had laughed but most had gossiped and whispered as she walked away.

When she was alone in her tent she allowed for the tears to fall down her face. Ashara had soon come bustling in and quickly wrapped Elia in a hug. She had cried and cried into her friend's shoulder. As her eyes became red and puffy only one simple question was in her mind: why? What had she done to deserve this? What had she done to deserve years of torment? To have a husband that did not comfort or care for her? To have her husband shame her before one of the largest gatherings of nobles in the history of the Seven Kingdoms. For hours Ashara stayed with her as she cried. In the end, Elia had to order her to leave and get some sleep as it ha been dark for a while by that point. That night Elia had soaked her pillow through with tears.

After that complete mess that was Harrenhal Elia would rarely speak with Rhaegar. She had no wish to spend any time with her husband after his actions. The only times they did speak was when he came to see her, which was rare, or when it was only absolutely necessary for them to be together. As her pregnancy neared its end there was no caring husband that helped her with her every need. The only person Elia had to help her was Ashara, who as time progressed Elia was becoming more and more certain was pregnant herself. But she did not question her friend, her focus on the growing pains and exhaustion that came with her pregnancy.

When the time of the birth came there was no Rhaegar trying to barge past midwives like when Rhaenys was born. This time Elia only had Ashara and the midwives and Pycelle with her. After hours of pain, Pycelle had placed her baby in her arms. a little boy, Aegon. Exhausted, she had sent someone to find her husband only to find that he had ridden off to Summerhall when her labour had begun. If she hadn't felt so devoid of energy she could've screamed. Instead, she settled for crying and holding Aegon. Ashara had gone and brought Rhaenys to see her new baby brother.

She had been so ecstatic and happy at seeing her baby brother that for the first time in months Elia was filled with genuine happiness. That happiness had lasted for several days. Ashara would always bring Rhaenys each morning to see Elia and Aegon and the four of them would spend the day together with Pycelle coming frequently to check on Aegon and examine Elia herself, she found him to be paying much more careful attention to her than when she had birthed Rhaenys and she couldn't figure out why.

Her happiness had lasted for several days until Rhaegar returned. He had come when Rhaenys and Ashara had been with Elia. Her friend leads Rhaenys away so that Rhaegar and Elia could speak in private. Their daughter had hugged Rhaegar tightly and he told her how much he loved her if there was one thing about Rhaegar that Elia could still bring herself to appreciate was how much he loved Rhaenys and later Aegon.

Elia had begrudgingly let Rhaegar take Aegon from her. He immidetly looked at Aegon with the same devotion that he did with Rhaenys which pleased Elia immensely. But the moment of them looking like a genuinely happy family for once had to be ruined. Pycelle had come stumbling in and told them both that he had done extensive examinations to Elia's body and discovered that she would no longer be able to bear children without significant risk to herself and the baby. Her heart had sunk at that moment. Barren. She was barren. Useless in the eyes of most now. Rhaegar had quickly made the excuse of needing to present Aegon to his father and mother. Once more he had left her.

Only weeks after Aegon's birth, just when Elia was starting to recover, Rhaegar disappeared from the Red Keep. Everyone assumed that it was to go to Summerhall as he had a habit of disappearing to the old ruin. It was only when Brandon Stark came charging into the Red Keep that anyone had any idea what had happened. Elia may have hated Rhaegar for what he did at Harrenhall but she did not think him capable of what Brandon Stark accused him of. Kidnapping and rape? No Rhaegar was far to gentle to do either of them. But Elia could not say anything. Aerys wouldn't tolerate interruptions from the likes of her.

The burning of Rickard Stark had been horrible. Watching Brandon Stark strangle himself to death had plagued her dreams for weeks after. But that was only the beginning of Elia's nightmare. Aerys became much more open in his abuse of both his wife and Elia. Although what he did to Elia was nothing in comparison to what he did to Rhaella, Elia had seen the bites and scratches that littered the Queen's neck and arms despite her best attempts to hide them. To make matters worse she had to order Ashara back to Dorne. Her friend's pregnant belly had begun to show through her clothes and if anyone else figured out who the father was then Aerys would have burned Ashara.

Now truly alone apart from the few times the Queen was allowed to walk the halls of the Red Keep, Elia retreated into her room. Only leaving when she absolutely had to or when Aerys commanded her presence. After nearly a year of war, Rhaegar made a brief return to the capital before leaving to command the scattered royal forces. They had barely spoken, only doing what was required of them as husband and wife.

After that Elia heard nothing. The weeks rolled by. Aerys burned more and more men alive, Rhaella was abused more and more viscously, Elia too got slaps and verbal abuse. Until suddenly Rhaella and Prince Viserys were sent to Dragonstone. In the absence of his wife, Serys turned to Elia as the subject of his abuse. More than once she had to nurse big, ugly purple and green lumps from the Kings strike. She didn't understand why until the banners of the Starks, Baratheons, Tullys, Arryns and the Lannisters along with dozens of Lords from the Crownlands and Reach surrounded the city. But larger than any of the others was the three-headed dragon of the Targaryens. Elia had grinned at the sight. Rhaegar had finally got off his ass and done something. He had united the rebels and loyalists with him against his vile father. She could've admired him if he hadn't have been such a distant husband.

After a few days, she watched as men scaled the walls of Kings Landing. Even from such a distance, the fighting looked fierce. She had tried calming Aegon down but the noise of people rushing around outside her chamber. After eventually getting Aegon to settle she places him in his crib. After doing this she went to the door that separated her room and Rhaenys' but it was locked and when she called Rhaenys did not answer. Concerned Elia had gone out of her room and into the halls to go around to Rhaenys' room. But out there a man in Targaryen household guard armour charges down the halls towards her with a dagger in his hand.

She rushed back into her room and prayed that Rhaenys had locked the door out into the halls as she had between themselves. The man smashed against the door and in no time at all he broke through. Elia scrambled away but the man caught her and threw her onto her bed. He cut at her dress and commented about how he hadn't enjoyed the Kings orders so much. She had squirmed and tried to push him off but the man was huge compared to her fragile body.

Suddenly a familiar silvery blonde-haired man had burst in. Rhaegar had cut her attacker down in seconds with such determination that she had never seen before. She cradled Aegon and her uncle quickly brought Rhaenys through and all four of them hugged and cried together.

Now though, she is watching her husband see off the brother of his new wife. His younger wife. His wife that could have children. His wife that he loved. No matter how much Elia wished for it she would never have that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Elia! Let me know in the comments what you think. I love to read and reply to each one❤


	11. Eddard III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned's journeys to a tower

They had spent the last few weeks riding hard through the Crownlands, Strormlands and now Dorne. But now their journey is near its end. In the distance, a single tower sticks up from hilly terrain, the first structure that they've seen since they had left the Stormlands. They had to stay away from the villages, towns and castles of Dorne in case that they hadn't have received news that the war was over and believed that Ned and his companions were still rebels against the crown.

First, they had ridden with a small cavalry force to Storms End to inform the Tyrells that war was over and ensure that food, water and healers allowed into the castle. It hadn't taken them long to reach the Baratheon castle with the speed of which they rode their horses. When they reached Storm's End the Reach army there was enormous. If Prince Rhaegar hadn't have come and made peace with them, then Ned couldn't imagine being able to defeat both the royal army at the Trident and still have the Reach Lords to deal with. Ned had quickly arranged for a meeting with Lord Mace Tyrell of Highgarden.

In just one short meeting Ned decided that he didn't like the Lord of Highgarden. His overindulgence and lack of decision making, which cost them precious hours of daylight, principally amongst the reasons why. Ned quickly and decisively interrupted the Reach Lord and told him everything. The war was over. The Mad King was dead. And Prince Rhaegar had ordered the Tyrells to cease sieging Storms End. Mace Tyrell had been shocked and blustered for a moment until Ned quickly, and begrudgingly, reminded Lord Tyrell that he was acting on Rhaegar's orders and the consequences of him refusing such orders. After that, the Lord of Highgarden yielded. He pulled his men back and Ned went through with carts of food from the Reach Lords into Storms End. The man that addressed Ned from the top of the walls bore some resemblance to Robert meaning that it could only be Stannis Baratheon.

Roberts brother had initially been very distrustful of Ned, believing that the food was a trick by Mace Tyrell. It took some convincing but eventually, Stannis allowed them entry into the castle. Once inside Ned had been shocked. All of the men inside were clearly suffering from starvation but Stannis Baratheon himself was the most shocking sight to see. Where Robert was what all the girls dreamed of, tall and bulging with muscles, his brother couldn't be any more different. Although a similar height to Robert, Stannis lacked any of the bulk Robert had. Bones jutted out of skin from the lack of food, his posture unlike most of his men who were slumped over was rigid and proud.

The men had scrambled to the carts of food brought through. But Stannis had quickly and sternly put an end to it. He organised for the food to be put into Storms End's stores under guard. Ned admired the man for how disciplined he had his men. It was a mark of how well he had to lead them to get them to this point. Ned explained to him that Aerys Targaryen was dead and that peace had been made. But that explanation was not so satisfy to Stannis. He kept asking more and more questions about how peace had been made until Ned had to tell him everything. He told Stannis the conditions for peace. That Aerys Targaryen was to be put on trial and that Rhaegar would prove that Lyanna was safe and unharmed. Ned caught the faintest of smirks on Stannis' face when he mentioned that Rhaegar and Lyanna had supposedly married.

After that, it hadn't taken long for finer details and explanations to be given and Ned could prepare to leave. It was arranged that the majority of the Reach Lords would return back to the Reach along with the Redwyne fleet that had been blockading Storms End. Mace Tyrell would go to Kings Landing to meet with Rhaegar and the Northern cavalry would return to the capital too. That would leave the men of Storms End free to gather additional food from the surrounding area without interruption. That left Ned free to find Lyanna. Only a small group would accompany him. Ser Mark Ryswell, Lord William Dustin, Ethan Glover, Martyn Cassel, Theo Wull and Howland Reed. All close friends of either himself, Lyanna or Brandon.  
  


They had spent days riding hard through the Stormlands and now Dorne. And now they are near their goal. The Tower of Joy Prince Rhaegar had called it. Where Ned would find his sister after so long of thinking her lost forever. They dismount their horses and leave them at the base of a hill. Slowly their small group makes their way up the hill towards the tower.

Two men come walking towards them. Their white Kingsguard armour gleaming in the blazing hot Dornish sun. One of the Kingsgusrd has a black bat emblazoned on his helm, marking him as Ser Oswell Whent. The other Ned recognises much easier. Ser Arthur Dayne. The deadliest of Aerys Kingsguard they called him. In another time he may have called the Knight his good-brother but now he can only stare Ser Arthur down as he plants his families ancestral sword into the ground before him. The milky blade of Dawn reflecting the sunlight brightly.

"Lord Stark." Ser Arthur says after both groups of men have stopped walking.

Ned takes a deep breath and looks Ser Arthur in the eyes.

"The Mad King is dead. Prince Rhaegar has made peace." Ned explains.

The two Knights of the Kingsguard exchange a quick glance at each other in surprise.

"How do we know this is no trick? You could be taking the Princess away to force her to wed Robert Baratheon." Ser Arthur says.

"Believe me or not I will be seeing my sister."

Ned takes a step forward and in response, Ser Arthur unsheathes the second sword at his side causing all the Northmen behind Ned to unsheathe their swords and Ser Oswell to follow suit. They spend several moments staring each other down, waiting for one to break and make the first move. But before the can a voice bellows from the door to the tower.

"Put away your blades!"

A third white armoured Knight of the Kingsguard comes jogging down the hill towards them until he is in line with his fellow Kingsguard.

"Lord Stark. I take it you finding us was not a coincidence.?" The Knight who could only be Ser Gerold Hightower says.

"No. Prince Rhaegar told me that my sister was here and how to find the tower." He takes out the scroll the Prince had given him and holds it out for Ser Gerold. "He told me to give you this, Ser."

Ser Gerold takes the scroll and breaks the seal. He spends several moments reading the scroll whilst everyone else stands in tense silence. Eventually, Ser Gerold looks back up at Ned.

"Very well. Lord Stark may come into the tower. The rest of you stay here." Ser Gerold orders.

All of them sheathe their swords and Ned follows after Ser Gerold towards the tower. As Ser Arthur pulls Dawn from the ground he gives a look of disgust to Ned as he passes. After a short walk, Ned and Ser Gerold have made their way into the tower and begin climbing the many steps. Ser Gerold's Kingsguard armour creating a heavy clanking noise as they climb.

"What news do you have of the rest of Westeros? We haven't known anything since King Aerys sent me to bring Prince Rhaegar to command the royal army." Ser Gerold says.

"The Prince met with myself and Jon Arryn at the Trident. We agreed to peace on the conditions that the Mad King be put on trial for the murders of my brother, his companions and my father and proof that Lyanna is safe and not being forced into _thi_ s."

"Then we shall soon have peace confirmed." Ser Gerold answers. "What about the King? You said he was dead. Who did it? You?"

"No." But how Ned had wished to be the one that ended the life of Aerys Targaryen. "Ser Jaime Lannister killed him."

Ser Gerold sighs.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. He wasn't ready to be a Kingsguard. He was always more affected by what the King did than the rest of us. I suppose we had all grown used to it." Ser Gerold mumbles the last part.

They continue walking for a while longer until they run out of stairs and are left with a wooden door. Ser Gerold tells Ned to wait for a moment before the Knight goes inside leaving Ned outside with rising suspicious of the Knight. After a short while, Ser Gerold returns.

"The Princess will see you now. But be careful she is rather exhausted."

Ned all but charges past the Knight, through the door and into the room. Inside is a sickly smell of blood and roses. But Ned hardly pays attention as there is a bed with Lyanna Lying on it. Her face looks pale and her eyes barely open. But none of that matters Lyanna is here in front of him. He rushes over to her bedside.

"Ned?... Is that you?" Lyanna's voice is croaky and weak sounding.

"It is Lya. It's me. I'm here."

"Oh, Ned... I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Lya."

Ned weaves his hand through Lyanna fingers and holds her hand.

"Ned... I want you to see him too... Wylla!" Lyanna croaks.

A woman appears from a doorway that Ned hadn't even noticed.

"Princess, what can I do for you?" The woman says.

"Wylla I want you to bring him in... I want Ned... To see him."

Wylla bows before disappearing back behind the door. After a few moments where Ned is confused Wylla returns with a bundle of white cloth in her arms. She comes around to Ned and lowers her arms down so Ned can see what she's holding. A baby. A look of shock spreads across Ned's face. He takes in everything from the tufts of dark hair on the baby's head to its bright red cheeks.

"He's beautiful isn't he?" Lyanna asks.

But Ned is too shocked to reply. Instead, he stares dumbly at the baby.

"Would you like to hold him?" Lyanna asks.

Ned can only manage a nod in reply and Wylla lowers her arms and shows Ned how to hold him before handing him over. He's surprisingly heavy for something so small.

"I've named him Jaehaerys. Or Jae for short... I think that's a name Rhaegar would like too. We only... We only ever spoke about girls names."

Ned gulps whilst looking between his sister and... nephew.

"Lyanna... Are..." Ned gulps. "Are you happy? With the Prince? He hasn't forced you into... Anything." Ned asks hesitantly.

"Ned... I couldn't dream of a better husband. He's so kind and gentle... I love him... Really I do and he loves me... I just... I just wish Bran and father were here." Tears begin to fall down her face. "I left a scroll in my room at Riverrun... It was sealed and addressed to Bran. I didn't just run off! I wanted him to tell you all where I went... I dont know what happened... It wasn't supposed to happen like... Like _that_. Please believe me, Ned." Lyanna looks up at him with her eyes open slightly more and misted over with tears.

"Of course I believe you Lya."

Both of them spend several minutes crying together over the loss of their brother and father. Until Jaehaerys starts making a fuss snd Wylla comes back in to take care of him. Lyanna makes a jape about how she cant wait to be able to get out of bed and Ned can only agree. He stays by Lyanna side until she is given a small amount of milk of the poppy and drifts off to sleep.

He leaves the tower and returns to the Northmen outside. Ned informs that his sister was well as well as his nephew. This puts the men into a much more jovial mood. Then they began constructing some makeshift tents, mainly to keep the hot sun off them.

They spend quite some time at the Tower of Joy. As the days roll by Ned watches as Lyanna changes from this frail and pale woman into one that's always bustling about the place. Once she was able to properly hold Jaehaerys she never lets her son out of her sight. She moved his crib next to her bed and spent her entire day with him.

After several more days, Lyanna was judged recovered enough to travel to Kings Landing much to Ned's disagreement. Lyanna's sharp tongue had wickedly put an end to his complaints, much to the amusement of the Northmen and Kingsguard alike. They fashioned slings so that Lyanna and Wylla could hold Jaehaerys as they rode horses. Watching his sisters smile with such genuine happiness at her son and whenever Prince Rhaegar was brought up made Ned feel such a fool. How had he ever imagined her happy with Robert? He seemed to be a near-complete opposite of the Prince. Had he been blinded by his friendship to look past Roberts faults? Looking at Lya fuss over Jaehaerys it was hard to disagree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's Lyanna and Jon introduced! 
> 
> Yes Jon is going to be called Jaehaerys, or Jae, as it's just more Targaryen sounding than Jon😂
> 
> Let me know in the comments what you think. I love reading and responding to them all❤


	12. Rhaegar VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Keep just isn't a great place when you have a lot of angry men sat around with not much to do

Many men, including those that Rhaegar had to spend a significant amount of time with, lusted after power Rhaegar did not. He would much rather have a quiet life than the hectic nature of being Crown Prince of the Seven Kingdoms. But he was the Crown Prince and thus he would do all of the duties that came with the title as diligently as he could. He had even more duties now that he was King in all but name. Although even if his father hadn't been slain by Ser Jaime Lannister, Rhaegar would've still had the same amount of work to do as his father wouldn't be doing much ruling from a prison cell.

The list of issues only grew by the hour. Rhaegar couldn't wait for all of the Lords to return home with their bannerman and all their problems and rivalries. Each day Rhaegar had to step in after Knights and soldiers got involved with brawls with each other. Other issues included Tywin Lannister muscling himself into gaining power that Rhaegar was not inclined to give him. Tywin was no doubt out for the Hand of the King position. But despite him being perhaps the best candidate for the position he was not to be trusted to wield such power. He was just as likely to work against Rhaegar for his own ambition. Out of the remaining Lords of great houses, Robert Baratheon was completely unsuited for the role, he likely couldn't even organise a feast never mind run Seven Kingdoms. Also, add in how the Baratheon Lord despises Rhaegar and how he himself has a growing dislike of Robert Baratheon then he would perhaps be the worst possible choice for the role. Eddard Stark wouldn't necessarily be a bad choice but that didn't make him a good choice. Rhaegar still did not trust Hoster Tully for him not going to the tourney of Harrenhal, despite being the Liege Lords of the Whents and his children being their kin, in addition his ambitious nature, was clear to see in how he only joined the rebellion after his daughters Wed Eddard Stark and Jon Arryn, that put the Lord of Riverrun out of consideration. Mace Tyrell was a fool but Rhaegar would be an even bigger fool to turn him into an enemy. He would be a poor Hand but perhaps another position to appease him? Doran Martell wouldn't be a good choice. For now at least. Rhaegar could easily see how Ser Lewyn Martell feels about current events so gods know how Elia's brother feels.

Before Rhaegar could ponder more over the position of Hand of the King and his Small Council as a whole a knock comes from his door. Ser Barristan Selmy announces that a messenger from Jon Arryn has come to see him. Rhaegar gives the command for the messenger to be sent in. Once the door is open Rhaegar can see that the man is clearly out of breath.

"Your grace, Lord Arryn requests you join him in the yard immediately. He says that he requires your help." The messenger stammers.

Rhaegar sighs.

"Very well, Ser."

Rhaegar and the messenger leave his room. He tells Ser Barristan and Ser Jonothor that they are headed for the yard. They walk through the halls of Maegor's holdfast and out into the training yard. Immediately Rhaegar is surprised by the number of men out here. Vale Knights are the majority and separate smaller groups of black armoured Targaryen household guard and a group of Stormlands Knights that jostle and hurl insults at eachother. Rhaegar recognises the hulking form of Robert Baratheon and the red mark across his face. As Rhaegar looks upon the scene in front of him Jon Arryn walks up to him.

"Your grace. Thank you for coming so quickly." The Lord of the Vale says.

"Lord Arryn what is happening here."

Jon Arryn sighs.

"It would appear that Lord Baratheon was involved in an altercation with a Ser Richard Lonmouth."

Now it is Rhaegar's turn to sigh. His former squire and friend being involved in a standoff with his own liege Lord was not a problem he needed. All around angry faces of Targaryen and Baratheon men facing off and also looking towards Rhaegar. He quickly needs to disperse such a toxic crowd.

"Any man who is not Lord Robert Baratheon or Ser Richard Lonmouth shall disperse or spend the week in the black cells!"

This sends the majority of the minor Lords and Knights packing. Only a few look towards Robert for guidance. Furious the Lord of Storms End dismisses the few who remained by his side.

"Both of you come with me." Rhaegar says to Lord Baratheon and Ser Richard. "Lord Arryn you as well." Rhaegar orders.

He leads the three men and two Knights of the Kingsguard back through the Red Keep, into Maegor's holdfast and to his chamber. Rhaegar marches over to his desk and fits behind it with Jon Arryn, Robert Baratheon and Ser Richard in front of him.

"Now which one of you would like to explain why dozens of men were having a standoff within the Red Keep?"

There is silence for a moment as Rhaegar angrily stares at Lord Baratheon and Ser Richard. After several more seconds of silence, Ser Richard clears his throat and speaks.

"Your grace, Lord Baratheon said some unsavoury things about yourself that I took issue with. You saw what came after..." Ser Richard trails off.

Rhaegar turns to look at Robert who's meaty fists are clenched hard and veins bulge in his neck.

"And what 'unsavoury things' did you speak of?" Rhaegar questions

"Nothing that is true!" Robert spat back at Rhaegar.

"Robert your speaking with our soon to be King. Such a manner of speaking is not acceptable." Jon Arryn calmly says.

"Why!? Why does it matter!? Ned will be back soon and we'll all know the truth! I'll be swinging my hammer at him!" Robert shouts.

Rhaegar clenches his hands into fists and angrily stares back at the Baratgeon Lord.

"Lord Baratheon I would like to remind you that Lords Arryn and Stark put forward terms of peace that I agreed to." Rhaegar sternly replies.

"Your nothing but a lier! Everyone else will soon see! You can't fool me! You'll be dead!"

At this, the two Kingsguard stood outside open the door and come inside.

"Your grace, is there a problem here?" Ser Barristan Selmy asks, giving sideways glances to Robert.

Rhaegar stands and stares down the Lord of Storms End.

"No Ser Barristan. Lord Baratheon was just leaving."

Rhaegar and Robert continue staring at each other until the latter huffs and turns to leave. Just as Robert is by the door Rhaegar speaks again.

"And Lord Baratheon I shall excuse this... Outburst for now. But when Lord Stark and _my_ wife arrive I shall not be so lenient in my response to such actions."

The Lord of the Storm Lands charges out and slams the door shut so hard that walls shake. Now that hes gone Rhaegar returns to his seat, the Kingsguard and Ser Richard leave too and Jon Arryn sighs.

"I'm sorry your grace." The Vale Lord says.

"What for my Lord? It was not you who instigated or took part in anything that has happened today." Rhaegar replies.

"No... But I feel responsible. Robert was my ward."

"You mustn't blame yourself. I doubt anyone could've taught someone like him better."

"No, but I got so caught up in Robert and Eddard being my wards. They were like the sons I never had. I lacked the foresight to see their faults and I fear deeply for Robert now." Jon sighs.

"I would not worry about it, my Lord. Perhaps it is me that brings such actions out of Lord Baratheon. I fear I shall only make his... dislike of me worse in the coming days."

"Your grace?" Jon Arryn says.

"When Lord Stark returns with Lyanna I plan to swiftly have my coronation. I'll have several announcements and proclamations to make. I feel one in particular will not endear me to Lord Baratheon."

"Might I know what it is? It would help if I knew in advance." Jon says.

"Yes of course. I imagine many will already be expecting it. I intend to have Jon Connington's exile revoked and all of his lands and titles restored."

"Yes. I can see why that would upset Robert. He won't like the idea of having another Lord more loyal to you than himself amongst his own bannerman."

"Yes but it must be done. I've grown tired of people paying for my fathers madness and mistakes, least of all my own friend."

"A wise decision your grace. I fear the differences between Robert and yourself could cause further problems for your sons and their sons. There is likely nothing you or anyone else could do to stop it. Therefore it is good that you are bringing those loyal and friendly to you closer. Your father isolated and alienated many from House Targaryen, it'll be up to you to repair that damage and more, your grace."

A wise man, with far more experience than Rhaegar and little to no personal ambitions that could bring into question his loyalties. Yes, Rhaegar could get along with and work well together with such a man. The Hand of the King pin would suit him well.  
  


Hours later Rhaegar has finished his duties for the day, them having taken so long that it is dark now. The problems of the day ranging from Robert Baratheon and Ser Richard Lonmouth fighting to Tywin Lannister trying to petition for his son to be released. It wasn't as if Jaime Lannister was in any discomfort. He was being held on the guest rooms of the Tower of the Hand. They were amongst the best rooms in the entire castle. Servants attended to his every need and want. It was hardly as if Rhaegar had thrown him the Black Cells with only stale bread and water.

It would've been so simple if Jaime Lannister had simply thrown down his sword before Rhaegar or someone else. Instead, he had run it threw his fathers back, leaving Rhaegar with tough choices to make. Proper course should've been taken and his father arrested and put on trial. Whether it was planned by Tywin Lannister or a decision made in the heat of the moment by Jaime there had to be . Although the rest of the Kingsguard was firmly loyal to Rhaegar, or Elia, he had given strict instructions that they were not to touch his father. They would leave that to other Knights and Lords. Rhaegar was a usurper and the Kingsguard traitors to their King, despite Aerys definitely earning the moniker "The Mad King" that Rhaegar had heard men call him. Thus Jaime Lannister killing Aerys created many problems. Ser Jaime hadn't abandoned Aerys to join Rhaegar so it would appear that he was loyal until the last moment and decided to switch sides.

He had to have some repercussions for killing his King but Rhaegar would try to be as lenient as possible. But now the thoughts of Jaime Lannister, Tywin Lannister, Robert Baratheon and all the rest dissipate as Rhaegar hears the sound of laughter come from his daughter's chamber.

Ser Lewyn Martell is guarding the door and the two men exchange awkward looks as Rhaegar goes inside the room. As soon as the door shuts behind him he is nearly barreled over by his daughter charging at him and hugging his leg.

"Papa! Egg was being silly! He keeps try to eat his toy!" Rhaenys quickly falls into a giggling mess at telli g Thaegar the story.

He looks up to see Aegon sat on the floor with a toy Knight in his mouth. His maid looks up at Rhaegar apologetically. Rhaenys works her hand into Rhaegar's and leads him over to Aegon. He bends down so that he is level with his son. He takes the got Knight away from Aegon who gives him a confused look.

"Now that doesn't belong there does it?" Rhaegar chuckles.

His children's maid gives him a nervous look as he stands up again.

"I'm sorry your grace. He just kept doing it and I-"

"Relax. You are not in trouble." Rhsegar interrupts, sensing the woman's fear. "Why don't you take the rest of the night off? I'm sure I can keep these little dragons out of trouble by myself."

Rhaenys giggles at this.

"Of course. Thank you, your grace."

The maid leaves and Rhaegar picks up Aegon and sits in a chair with him on his lap.

"Now why are trying to eat a toy Knight my little Prince?"

Rhaegar starts to gently tickle Aegon causing him to start to laugh uncontrollably. Rhaenys joins in too and soon Rhaegar is grinning from ear to ear at his children. They continue like this for several minutes with Rhaegar alternating between tickling Rhaenys and Aegon. After this, he puts Aegon back on the ground and watches as he crawls around after Rhaenys in their games.

Whilst laughing at Rhaenys showing him Aegon trying to stand up, the door opens and Elia walks in. Rhaenys immediately runs over to her mother. Aegon's lights up in a bright smile and he crawls over to Elia. She picks him up.

"Now I'm sure I told Aimee to get you two ready for bed?" Elia says smiling at her children.

"It's my fault... I sent her away and got a bit carried playing with them." Rhaegar explains, sheepishly.

Elia's bright smile has faded slightly.

"Yes well... Time for bed Rhaenys. Say good night to your father."

Rhaenys rushes over to Rhaegar and wraps her arms around Rhaegar. He hugs her back.

"Good night my little Princess," Rhaegar says.

They stop hugging and Rhaenys looks at Rhaegar with a beaming smile.

"Goodnight papa!"

Then she quickly kisses Rhaegar before running off to her bed. As Elia walks past with Aegon, her warm smile replaced with a cold glance towards Rhaegar. He cant help but regret how he has helped to cause Elia such pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the future Small Council is starting to take shape(emphasize on slowly😂) let me know in the comments who you think Rhaegar will appoint to his Small Council and what you think of this chapter❤.
> 
> I'm thinking from next week onwards I'm going to have to change the day I post chapters from Monday to Friday's as today's my first day of University! Unfortunately that makes it super awkward to upload on my current schedule so I'm going to have to change and most likely to Friday's. But the next one is Lyanna's first chapter so hopefully that makes up for the slightly longer wait!❤


	13. Lyanna I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the different time of posting I've been quite busy today. Also I've decided that where I can I'll stick to uploading chapters on Mondays

Riding through Dorne and the Storm Lands with a baby slung across her front was tough. But each time the heat and aches grew she look down at her son's beautiful face. _So_ _n_ it was so strange to Lyanna to have a baby of her own to love and care for. The prospect of marrying Robert Baratheon had thoroughly put her off the idea of having a husband and bearing his children. But Rhaegar had been so kind and loving and before she had fallen pregnant he had encouraged her interests in activities such as horse riding. That was what she loved about Rhaegar most. He didn't shackle her down and force her to bend to his will like she thought a husband would. And without Rhaegar she wouldn't have Jaehaerys.

From the moment the midwife had held him before her in the Tower Of Joy she had instantly fallen in love with her little red-faced screaming baby. She had worried that she wouldn't be a good enough mother in the weeks leading up to the birth. She wasn't a natural at most feminine activities and worried that that would carry over into being a mother. Thankfully, her fears proved to be unfounded as with some help from the midwife Wylla she learnt the best ways to feed and hold Jaehaerys. Despite him taking after herself with dark tufts of hair and eyes so grey that they almost look black, Lyanna felt that his face looked more like Rhaegar's despite Wylla telling her that they couldn't know for certain yet.

Her brother had pitched in to help too. Eagerly carrying Jaehaerys when the strain of carrying him whilst riding was too much for Lyanna and Wylla. It had surprised her when Ned told her that he had married Catelyn Tully and that she was pregnant with his child, or rather had birthed his child by this point. Lyanna could remember the way her brother had looked utterly smitten with one of the Dornish noblewomen at the tourney at Harrenhall. Ahira? Ashera? Lyanna remembered the woman's name being somewhat similar to that but couldn't clearly remember her name. But she could remember how Ned danced with her for hours.

Inevitably as they rode for Kings Landing the topic of conversation between Lyanna and Ned turned to Rhaegar.

_"I love him, Ned. He understands me in a way Robert could never._ _Rhaegar_ _doesn't try and force me to do anything I dislike. I truly love him, Ned."_

_"Why didn't you tell anyone?! Father and Bran they wouldn't-"_

_"Be dead!? Do you not think I've blamed myself every day since I heard?! Both of their deaths is my fault!"_ _Lyanna_ _wails. "I don't even understand why Bran did it." Tears form in the corner of her eyes._

_"Lya... What do you mean?" Ned asks, looking far more comforting than confrontational now._

_"Did I tell you about the note I wrote for Bran at Riverrun?"_

_Ned nods. "_ _What did it say?" His voice is much softer, like the quiet and caring brother she remembers._

_"You remember the Knight of the Laughing Tree? That was me. I found a group of squires attacking_ _Howland_ _Reed. I chased them off but i... I wanted them to truly face the consequences of their actions._ _Howland_ _went around finding squires armour for me._ _Benjen_ _helped too. I put the armour and requested to face the Knights that the squires squired for. I wanted to humiliate them for attacking_ _Howland_ _."_

_"And you beat all three Knights." Ned smiles._

_"Of course I did. I'm half a horse remember?" They both chuckle. "When the King called me a traitor I was so scared. I ran and hid in the_ _godswood_ _. I tried to take the armour off but that stuff is impossible to take off quickly._ _Rhaegar_ _found me with_ _Ser_ _Arthur_ _Dayne_ _. I thought he was going to hand ms over to his father. I tricked him and managed to take his sword."_

_"You held the Prince at sword point? Only you would do that Lya." Ned says, smiling._

_"Hey! I was bloody terrified of him then. He talked me down and I lowered the sword._ _Ser_ _Arthur went to make sure no one found us._ _Rhaegar_ _helped me out of my armour_ _snd_ _took the shield to show his father. We hardly spoke then. I was terrified of him still. You know that's why he named me Queen of Love and_ _Beuty_ _? The stupid fool. He told me after it was his way of congratulating me on my victories. Oh and something to do with distracting his father but he never really explained that though... After the tournament, we kept exchanging letters. I hide them from father and the_ _maester_ _and burnt them after I read them. I kept wanting to tell him it was wrong for us to do it but I couldn't. I enjoyed writing to him too much._ _Hes_ _so kind and polite but funny too. When Brandon,_ _Benjen_ _and I left for Bran's wedding_ _Rhaegar_ _sent a letter just before we left. He said that his father figured out that I was the Knight of the Laughing Tree and wanted me arrested for treason. He said he would ride to near_ _Riverrun_ _and promised to keep me safe. When we all strived at_ _Riverrun_ _I was terrified. I thought everyone was going to take me and hand me over to the King. When the day came for me to_ _leave_ _I left the note on my bed addressed to Bran. It explained everything I just told you. I made sure to leave right in the centre of my bed so when people came to look for me they would find it easily. I snuck a horse out and_ _eventually_ , _I found_ _Rhaegar_ _with_ _Ser_ _Arthur_ _Dayne_ _and_ _Ser_ _Oswell_ _Whent_ _. After a while a group of men found us. Maybe a dozen. They said that the Ki g would be interested to know that_ _Rhaegar_ _and the_ _Kingsguard_ _were riding with a traitor like me. They all drew their swords and fought. One of the men managed to grab me. He said... He said that he would rape me bloody then hand me over to the King for burning. I was so scared. But_ _Rhaegar_ _came back for me and killed the man who held me... I'm sure you can figure out the rest."_

_Ned wraps his arms around her and tears form in his eyes as_ _Lyanna_ _freely criss now._

_"It_ _wasn't_ _your fault Lya... I'm sorry for insinuating that it was. Whoever hid your note to Bran is to blame. I'll ask_ _Hoster_ _Tully who could've found it. Well, find out what happened Lya. I promise."_

Now though riding through the Kingswood Lyanna feels both better and worse at the same time about her present circumstances. Better in that she and Ned have worked out their differences and he seems to have some sort of respect for Rhaegar. But worse for the fact that someone hid her note to Brandon. Whoever had done that was responsible for Brandon and their father's deaths at the hands of Aerys Targaryen and the thousands more who perished in the following war. And Ned might not blame Lyanna for the deaths of their brother and father but she herself felt responsible for them. If she hadn't have trusted Rhaegar, if on their journey to Dorne she didn't fall in love with him and agree to marry him then they might still be alive. Aerys would've taken her and she would've likely suffered similar punishments to what happened to her brother and father and war would've started anyway to avenge her death. Then her father and brother could've died in battle so what would've changed?

A gurgle from her waist takes her attention. This would be the biggest change. She wouldn't have Jaehaerys. Looking down at his face as his eyes open to reveal his dark grey eyes. All ready Lyanna cannot imagine a time without her son. She loves him more than anything in the realm and would do anything to keep him safe.

Not too far away Lyanna hears the sound of twigs snapping and the unmistakable sound of horses trotting. Ser Arthur had told her the story of the Smiling Knight and the Kingswood Brotherhood once. At the time Lyanna had found the story highly entertaining. Who wouldn't? The brave squire Jaime Lannister holding off the Smiling Knight long enough for Ser Arthur to arrive. The exchange between the two fascinated her. Ser Arthur disarming the Smiling Knight and letting him pick his sword up and remark that it was Ser Arthur's famous sword, Dawn, he truly wanted. Ser Arthur replying "then you shall have it, Ser." To then slay the Smiling Knight with the very sword he wanted.

But now the story terrified here as they stop in the very woods the Smiling Knight and the Kingswood brotherhood had terrorised whilst hearing the sound of approaching horses. The three Knights of the Kingsguard move closer around her to protect their Princess and Prince. Her brother and the northerners quickly follow suit.

After several tense moments, a group of three riders emerge. The leader where's golden and red armour with hair so brightly blonde that it matches his golden armour. Another so large that he must easily eclipse seven foot. Arms as thick as trunks and plate armour that looks so thick and heavy that Lyanna doubts she could even lift pieces of it, never mind wear a full suit of it. The final man is of average stature with brown hair and a greying beard.

"Who goes there!?" The blonde man bellows.

"Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell. With my sister, Princess Lyanna Stark." Ned replies. "Who am I speaking to?"

"Ser Gerion Lannister. Brother of the lovely Tywin." The blonde man says with a smirk.

The three men ride closer to their group so that they can speak without shouting.

"Prince Rhaegar has been most anxious for your return my Lord. The Prince anticipated your arrival and wanted to begin patrolling the woods for when you did arrive. Of course, my brother volunteers as often as possible. I expect he'll get even worse now that it's me that's found you. Anyway if you follow me well escort you through the city to the Red Keep."

Lyanna, Ned, Wylla, the Northmen and the Kingsguard follow the Lannister Knight and his companions. As they ride Lyanna notices both her brother and Ser Gerold Hightower eyeing up the very large Knight to their side. Ser Gerion also notices.

"Don't mind my particularly large friend my Lords. Ser Gregor might look tough but hes got all the brains of a brick wall so you dont have much to worry about him." Lyanna is sure that she hears the man growl. "Now my slightly funnier friend here is Ser Elys Westerling."

"You don't half talk some nonsense Gerion." Ser Elys says.

"Your just mad you lost our bet Elys."

"Still going on about that? How was I supposed to know Robert Baratheon was an angry bastard." Ser Elys says causing Gerion to laugh.

"What do you mean about Lord Baratheon?" Ned sternly says. Causing Lyanna to roll her eyes and she hears Ser Arthur tut.

"Got into a fistfight with his own bannerman didn't he?" Ser Elys says. "Jon Arryn and the Prince had to step in before there was a bloodbath in the Red Keep. Cost me twenty gold dragons to that golden-haired thief."

Gerion laughs. They continue riding in comfortable silence, although the hulking presence of Ser Gregor is intimidating. After riding for about an hour the Kingswood starts to thin out and Lyanna can see thousands upon thousands of tents erected. Ned explains that they were waiting for her to arrive in the city before sending men home. They ride through the various camps towards the city gates. Several men stop and admire the Knights of the Kingsguard as they pass. They arrive at one of the gates and get waved through by a Knight as soon as they spot the golden armour of the Kingsguard.

As they ride through the city the sheer scale of it is entirely overwhelming. Harrenhal had been the biggest gathering of people Lyanna had seen but the streets of Kings Landing easily dwarfs the tournament of Harrenhal. But that is not the only overwhelming thing about this ride. She is about to enter her new life. A Princess, soon to be Queen, of the realm. Her duties would be much greater than if she was Lady Baratheon. Was she terrified at having to act in a way that simply wasn't her? Yes. Pretty dresses, dances and sewing were not her strong point. She would much rather be in a pair of breeches riding a horse or learning to use a bow and arrow. Rhaegar had promised that he would never force her into anything. But surely she would have to because of the titles that came with marrying him. But that paled in comparison to her fears of meeting Princess Elia Martell. Rhaegar hadn't said much about her beyond that she was kind, clever and being adamant that he would not set her aside. She might have enthusiastically agreed to marry Rhaegar when he asked her but that did not mean she didn't fear the repercussions of their actions. She hopes that Princess Elia knows that she does not have ambitions of any kind. She does not want to be a Princess nevermind a Queen. She doesn't want Jaehaerys to be Rhaegar's heir over Elia's children. All she has ever wanted is a loving husband who understands her and treats her with respect and Rhaegar is all of that and more.

They continue riding through the city until they reach the red-bricked walls of the Red Keep. Ser Gerold Hightower converses with the man standing guard at the gate and then they ride through. Lyanna looks down at Jaehaerys and smiles at him before riding through the gates of the Red Keep into her new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's Lyanna entering the Red Keep! Let me know what you think in the comments. The next chapter we'll start to see what the reactions to Lyanna and Jaehaerys will be


	14. Rhaegar VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna and Rhaegar reunite, plus some cute Targaryen family moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you love it when you have a burst of inspiration to break some writers block you've been stuck in for two weeks?? Anyway that's to do with chapter twenty and this is only chapter fourteen. Hope you enjoy!

Thankfully over recent days, the Red Keep had calmed down. Since Robert Baratheon had almost got into a fight with Richard Lonmouth, Rhaegar had set Jon Arryn the task of keeping the Lord of Storms End from potentially causing any more potential catastrophes. So far they're hadn't been any more incidents involving the Baratheon Lord. This allowed for Rhaegar to focus on more pressing matters. Chiefly what to do with Jaime Lannister. If it had been any other man inside the Red Keep that had driven a knife into his fathers back then Rhaegar wouldn't have had to worry so much. But the fact that he was a Kingsguard created problems. If he punishes him too lightly then he would be making a mockery of the Kingsguard and for being deceitful to turn his father's last Kingsguard against him at the final moment. Two qualities he could do without. But punish him too harshly then he looks like a hypocrite for organising treason and usurpation which involved the other six members of the Kingsguard. And of course, his last name was Lannister, not just any Lannister but the golden son of Tywin Lannister himself. That was not a man Rhaegar could afford to alienate at any time but especially now. His support was paper-thin and he had to be incredibly careful to not offend anyone. The Dornish would only help him if it was to benefit Elia, provided the Queen of Thorns wasn't around then he could probably gain the support of Mace Tyrell, the Riverlands were broken between support for Rhaegar and for Hoster Tully so he couldn't particularly count on them, he would never have the support of the Stormlands beyond houses Lonmouth and Connington for as long as Robert Baratheon lived and hopefully when Ned Stark returned they would be able to friendlier once he knew that Rhaegar wasn't the monster he believed him to be. Jon Arryn would hopefully take after his Stark ward over the Baratheon one.

However, this is all hypothetical until Lord Stark returns with Lyanna. For now, Rhaegar has to contend with the current problems. Whilst he may have problems more significant politically speaking, the one that eats up at him most is Elia. Since their row several weeks ago she has taken to avoiding him. By avoiding him that meant that Rhaegar could barely see his children during the day as Elia had understandably been inseparable from Rhaenys and Aegon. Was he able to find it within himself to be annoyed at Elia for this? Of course not. Her anger towards him was completely understandable. As much as he may have wished for love with Elia in the past, the chance for that has completely gone. No matter how much he occasionally tries to blame it on his father because of how he treated Elia, he knows deep down that it is no one else's fault except his own. He should've done more to shield her from his fathers then growing madness from the beginning of their marriage. Perhaps then things would be different now. Perhaps he would be in a loving marriage with Elia. But then he would likely not have fallen in love with Lyanna. He absolutely did not regret meeting her, loving her, having a child with her. He just wishes things could've been different with Elia.

A knock comes from the door.

"What is it?" Rhaeagar asks.

"Your grace, a group of riders near the Red Keep have been spotted. In the group were several men wearing white armour and possibly a couple of women among them." The voice of Ser Jonothor Darry replies.

Rhaegar's breath catches. White armour means Kingsguard. Kingsguard means Lyanna. And their child. He rushes to the door and opens it. He tells Ser Jonothor that he shall great them in the yard. Assuming it is Lyanna, white armour is exceedingly rare for those outside of the Kingsguard to wear. He quickly makes his way through the Red Keep and out into the yard. Sure enough, when he arrives several men with white armour are dismounting horses. His eyes soon find the dark-haired and pale-skinned woman he loves. Etiquette would demand that he patiently waits for her to come to him but he finds himself not caring and rushing over to her.

"Rhaegar?!" Lyanna says with a smile.

"Lyanna I've missed you so much." He quickly wraps her in a hug.

Gods he's missed her. Damn propierty where he should only kiss her hand. The men around him will just have to deal with him hugging his wife. He just does not c-

"Careful! Careful!" Lyanna pushes him back to which Rhaegar responds with a confused expression. "You could've squished Jae."

"Jae?"

"Our son." Lyanna moves the patchwork of blankets and other soft rags around to reveal a sleeping baby. "I've named him Jaehaerys or Jae for short. I hope that's okay..." She sheepishly says.

"I... Of course, it is. It's a wonderful name for a beautiful boy."

It's not the name he has a problem with. In fact, he thought it was an excellent name. Jaehaerys I, more commonly known as "the conciliator" or "the wise" is widely regarded as the best Targaryen monarch, having ruled over Westeros in it's most prosperous period during his reign. Rhaegar's grandfather, Jaehaerys II was by no means a bad King either. Ser Barristan Selmy had told Rhaegar stories how despite his grandfather's fragile health he was one of the smartest men in the Seven Kingdoms. His problem is that he has another son. From the prophecy of the Prince who was promised and the many books and scrolls he had read about it, as well as his uncle Aemon's vast knowledge he had thought that he would have three children. A boy and two girls. Thus he would name them after Aegon the conqueror and his sister-wives, Visenya and Rhaenys. Had the prophecy been wrong? Had he interpreted something incorrectly? Perhaps. But they are problems for another time. Now he just wants to spend time with Lyanna and Jaehaerys. Before leaving with them he thanks Ser Oswell, Ser Gerold and Arthur for keeping her safe. Then Ned Stark walks up to him.

"Your grace... I believe I owe you an apology. Had it not been for Jaime Lannister I'm sure you would've been able to deliver on all of your promises. For this I am grateful."

"Thank you, my Lord. I would like to make one more promise. That I will use all of the resources possible to find out who is responsible for hiding Lyanna's letter. I hope that from now we can work towards building friendship and unity between us and our families."

He holds out his hand. Ned gulps and after a moment shakes it.

"As do I, your grace."

After that, it is only a few more formalities before Rhaegar is able to leave with Lyanna and Jaehaerys. He leads her around the Red Keep, Pointing out various rooms. Until they reach Rhaegar's room.

"I imagine it'll soon be time for me to move into the Kings chamber but I haven't had the heart to even look inside them yet... Anyway, I had several servants prepare the room next to mine for you. In case-"

Now he has stopped and noticed the look Lyanna is giving him.

"And why would I not just share a room with my husband?"

"Well... A lot of noble ladies like to have their own room away from their husband." Rhaegar sheepishly says.

"Well, I'm sure we can make my own space inside your room. And when have I been like other noble ladies?" Lyanna raises her eyebrow as she speaks.

Rhaegar blushes and smiles under her gaze. This is why he loves her. Her straightforwardness and determination even over something as insignificant as a room.

"Very well. This way Princess."

Lyanna lightly slaps his arm at the use of her title, causing Rhaegar to chuckle. He opens the door to his chamber and they both walk in. Once inside Lyanna's mouth drops open in surprise.

"Wow... It's so big. This makes my chamber at Winterfell look like a kitchen cupboard."

"Really? I'm not sure it's large enough to fit you and Jaehaerys."

Lyanna scowls at him before continuing to explore. Rhaegar follows her as she makes her way to his bedroom.

"By all the gods why do you need a bed that size? You could fit a dozen people on it." 

Rhaegar looks at Lyanna's shocked face and laughs.

"You do realise that not everyone is as small as you?"

"Shut up." 

"Want to try it out?"

"Of course. But you have to keep certain parts under control. Wylla's orders and Jaehaerys is here. I know what you are like." Lyanna waggles her eyebrows at him

"I recall you being rather eager too."

"Well you were rather good at licking my-"

"Gods that's enough!" Rhsegar laughs. "I don't think Jaehaerys needs to hear that. Besides, I think it's time I got to know this beautiful boy."

Rhaegar and Lyanna lie down on the bed and hold hands. She sets Jaehaerys down in front of them. He crawls around for a bit until Lyanna has to pick him up and turn him away from the edge of the bed. Next, he sets his sights on Rhaegar. Jaehaerys gives him inquisitive looks before crawling up to him and starting to play with his silvery hair. More than once, Rhaegar has to pry his son's hands away from his hair as he gives too hard of a tug on it. They continue like this for a while, Jaehaerys crawling around the bed and Lyanna and Rhaegar laughing at what he gets up to. Until the door flies open and all three look up to see. Rhaegar smiles brightly at the dark-haired little girl running towards him.

"Papa! Me and Balerion went on a venture!" Rhaenys proudly proclaims.

"Did you? Where did you go?" 

"We went exploring in tunnels papa."

"Rhaenys." He sternly says. "You shouldn't be going in the tunnels. You could get lost in them."

"Sorry, Papa." 

Rhaegar can't help but beam at how sweet Rhaenys is. 

"Thats alright. Just promise not to do it again."

"Ok, Papa." Her kitten, Balerion, who had followed her jumps up onto Rhaegar's bed. "Balerion no! Get down! Oh..."

From her strange expression and the look she is giving Lyanna and Jaehaerys, it would appear that in her excitement in telling Rhaegar about her adventure she hadn't noticed the pair of them.

"Rhaenys this is Lyanna and this is Jaehaerys." Rhaegar says gesturing to his wife and son in turn. "He's your brother."

She gives them a puzzled look.

"But Egg my brother." 

"He is sweetling. But Jaehaerys is too."

He looks over to see Jaehaerys giggling as Lyanna teaches him to gently stroke Balerion's fur.

"Oh... Okay." Rhaenys quietly says.

Rhaegar let's out a quiet sigh of relief.

"Come here, my sweet girl."

Rhaegar picks Rhaenys up and sits her on his lap. He turns and smiles at Lyanna, who smiles back at him in reply. After a little while of caution, Rhaenys gains the confidence and moves closer to Lyanna and Jaehaerys, the latter playing with Balerion. It doesn't take long for all for them to be laughing and happy. It warms his heart to see his wife, son and daughter enjoying themselves. Unfortunately, a knocking on the door signals the end of their fun and a return to their duties.

"Your grace, Lord Arryn to see you."

"Send him in," Rhaegar replies.

The door opens and the old Lord walks through.

"Apologies for the interruption your grace but there is a matter that requires you most urgently." He bows to Lyanna. "Princess, I am most glad to see you alright. I haven't seen your brother so happy in months when he told me about you and his nephew."

"Thank you, My Lord." Lyanna replies with a smile.

"Lord Arryn, what matter has arisen that needs to be dealt with?" Rhaegar asks.

"Its Lord Baratheon." Jon says with a sigh. "He has heard that you are in the city Princess and is rather... adamant to see you. I've had Lord Stark try to explain everything to him but I feel that hearing it from both of you, your graces, will be the only way to placate him."

"Very well. I believe it is time for the Lords to meet their new Princess, my love." Rhaegar says with a smile.

"Very well husband." Lyanna replies with a smile too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I promise the next chapter is reactions to Lyanna and Jaehaerys from everyone else *cough Robert* anyways let me know in the comments what you think. I reply to each one❤
> 
> Side note Jon Snow will now be referred to as Jaehaerys/Jae in notes and summaries as well from now. So just an FYI in case anyone gets a little confused😂


	15. Lyanna II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie in super tired whilst editing this so it's entirely possible that there's some misspellings so my apologies for that

She was unsurprised to hear how Robert Baratheon had reacted when finding out that she was in the Red Keep. The Baratheon Lord had been near-obsessive over her despite Lyanna being able to count the number of conversations they had had on her fingers. He might be tall, well-muscled and handsome but Lyanna had met horses that she enjoyed the company of than Robert Baratheon. Both Jon Arryn and Rhaegar stressed how important it would be to avoid Robert's reaction turning into a major issue. Therefore they had someone get Wylla so that she could watch over Jaehaerys. It pained her greatly to be separated from her son if only for a few moments. Wylla and Jaehaerys are left under the protection of one of the Knights of the Kingsguard that Lyanna didn't know but Rhaegar assured her that he was one of the best Knights in the realm.

Rhaegar had told Jon Arryn that they would address the Lords, including Robert, in the throne room. As they walk Lyanna reflects on happiness that Robert's actions caused to interrupted. Her biggest apprehension about marrying Rhaegar had been Princess Elia and her children. He had been adamant that he wouldn't even try to set Elia aside or disinherit her children in favour of Lyanna's. And she hadn't cared then and still doesn't now. She couldn't care less about having titles, crowns or thrones for herself or children. All she had ever wanted was a husband that would treat her fairly and with kindness. If being the second wife in a polygamous marriage where her children would not inherit her husband's titles was the price to pay then she would gladly do so. Watching Rhaenys overcoming her initial caution and shyness towards herself snd Jaehaerys and then to eventually being fully involved and playing games did much to decrease the amount of fear Lyanna felt towards Princess Elia and her children.

Now as she arrives at the throne room beside Rhaegar, a new kind of fear builds within her. She was hardly what would be described as a traditional Lady and most wouldn't call her fit to be Lady of a castle. But instead, she is now a Princess. Her role vastly more important, her duties greatly increased, the spotlight increase fly on her every action and mistake. Sensing the apprehension within her, Rhaegar clasps her hand.

"Relax. I know this is your first time dealing with anything like this. But I have faith in you."

Lyanna smiles at her husband. The doors to the throne room open and they walk in. Her mouth falls open in shock at the Iron Throne. The ugly monstrosity of spikes and jagged edges is magnificent in its own strange sort of way.

"I think everyone has the same reaction at seeing it for the first time." Rhaegar says.

"It's bigger than I expected."

"Well, it is a thousand swords melted together, Lya." Rhaegar chuckles causing her to scowl.

As they walk closer to the throne the initial shock at its sheer size wears off Lyanna starts to pay attention to her surroundings. Next to the throne are two chairs. One is intricately decorated with Targaryen decorations that look far to expensive than necessary for a chair. The other is occupied by a slim, dark-skinned woman, wearing an orange that compliments her darker skin well.

 _Princess Elia._ Lyanna thinks to herself.

As they walk closer to the throne, Lyanna shyly looks up at Princess Elia and sees that she is scowling at both Rhaegar and herself, causing a bolt of apprehension to fly through her. At the bottom of the steps to the throne Rhaegar kisses her hand and walks up the steps to take his place on the throne, Lyanna sits in the chair next to it.

It doesn't take long for the various Lords of the realm to start entering the throne room. Lyanna recognises many of the Northern Lords entering the room but the majority are complete strangers to here. The only Southern Lord that she can confidently recognise is Jon Arryn and that is only due to them meeting only a few moments ago. There are a few more Lords that she vaguely recognises but it's unlikely that she could put a name to their face. She spots her brother in the crowd. Her and Ned smile at each other.

It doesn't take for the throne room to be full and then Rhaegar addresses the assembled Lords.

"Thank you for coming at such short notice my Lords. I'm sure you are all aware of the conditions for peace that Lords Stark and Arryn set out. Now with the arrival of my wife Princess Lyanna Stark, I am pleased to announce that-"

Her husband is interrupted by many of the tightly packed Lords being pushed aside and making their feelings known about it. After pushing aside several more Lords at the front of the crowd the assailant is revealed to be the black-haired and muscular Robert Baratheon. He rushes forward from the crowd only for the Kingsguard to step in front of him to stop him.

"Get out of my way! Or ill get my hammer and you'll be sorry!" Robert yells.

But the Kingsguard remain rigid. Their hands resting on the pommels of their swords. Lyanna gulps at Robert and the Kingsguards standoff.

"Lord Baratheon, before you so loudly interrupted us I was-"

"Enough of that!" Robert interrupts Rhaegar causing many to gasp. "I don't care what _you_ have to say." He turns to look at Lyanna. "Lyanna... Come with me to Storms End. You'll be safe there with me."

Lyanna feels all of the Lords turn their attention to here. Dozens, no hundreds of pairs of eyes solely focused on her. She lets out a shaky breath.

"I... Thank you for the offer, my Lord. But I shall be staying in the Red Keep. With my husband and my son."

Roberts face instantly goes from one of anger to one of confusion.

"What?" He quietly says.

"Rhaegar and I are married my Lord. I birthed his second son several weeks ago."

For a moment there is silence. Lyanna simply looks at Robert to try to gauge his reaction. After a while, Ned comes forward and places his hand upon Robert's shoulder.

"Come on Robert lets-"

"Get off of me!" Robert shouts and shoves her brother away.

For a split second Lyanna believes that Robert might try something incredibly stupid. Instead, he turns and stomps out of the throne room, shoving several nobles aside and even knocking one to the ground Ned looks on at his friend shocked before returning to the crowd of Lords. There is stunned silence for a minute until Rhaegar speaks up.

"... As I was saying the conditions for peace have been met. It is my hope that the divide created over the last few years can be healed. And that together we can create a time of peace and prosperity for Westeros."

A soft applause comes from the assembled Lords. Lyanna is pleased to see her brother clapping too. After the applause fades Jon Arryn steps forward.

"Your Grace, the last few years have tumultuous, to say the least. I for one and looking forward to the stability that your reign as King can bring."

Another applause ripples through the room.

"My Lords I intend for my coronation to occur within the next few days. Following that my wives, Princess Elia and Princess Lyanna can be crowned as Queens of the Seven Kingdoms. A new Small Council shall be named and then we can begin to rebuild the realm. I understand that many of you need to return to your holdfasts to tend to your lands. I want every man to know that they are free to do so. It will not be taken as an insult or a slight if you are unable to attend the coronation. Working to ensure that the realm is rebuilt is a far greater priority. For those of you who are able to attend I ask that you send the majority of your soldiers home. The supply of food within the city will already be stretched and that will further be exacerbated if armies remain idle within and outside the walls. Now it is your time to go and make plans either for yourselves or just your men to return home."

The Lords of the realm take this as their dismissal and start to leave. As they filter out of the throne room Lyanna starts to notice that in a spot directly in front of the Iron Throne where the ground is blackened. As if something was burnt there. Or someone... Like her father and brother. Her breathing starts to become erratic and shallow. She can picture exactly what Ser Gerold Hightower had described in front of her clearly. Her father being tied down and lit on fire, screaming out from the pain of his flesh burning and melting from the bone. Her brother, Bran being strapped into some contraption from Tyrosh. Slowly squeezing down on his neck as he desperately reaches for a sword. She can picture it all so clearly. Her hands tighten around the arms of her chair so much that her knuckles are white. She feels as if she cannot breathe. All she can almost see her father and brother dying. The shock has her frozen in her seat, her breathes come out in short and erratic lungfuls. She doesn't even notice that Rhaegar has come down the Iron Throne until he gently taps her on the shoulder. She takes in a deep breath as she spins around to look at him.

"Lyanna... What's wrong? Robert didn't say anything unsavoury that I couldn't here did he?" He asks.

"No... It's... It's nothing." Lyanna shakily says.

Rhaegar kneels down next to her so that their faces are level.

"Lyanna, I can tell something is wrong. Tell me what it is and I can help."

"It's just... My father and brother... They died here... Didn't they?"

Rhaegar visibly gulps.

"Yes... I'm sorry Lya."

"It's all my fault!" Lyanna sobs.

Tears form in her eyes and quickly begin streaming down her face as sobs rack through her.

"Shhh... It's not your fault." Rhaegar calmly says.

He takes her hands gently in his own and looks her in the eyes. Hers have already become puffy and red from quickly trying to wipe away tears.

"But it is is. If id-"

"No." Rhaegar interrupts. "You must blame yourself Lyanna. My father... he was a cruel and horrible man. He is the one who detained your brother and forced your father to come here. He is the one to blame for everything. Not you."

He gives her a weak smile, her sobs become quieter and tears less frequent.

"Thank you... I just saw the marks on the ground and it's... It's just too much."

"I understand." Rhaegar stands and holds out his hand. "Come on, let's go find Jaehaerys."

Lyanna smiles a little and takes his hand. She notices that the seat that Princess Elia had occupied is now empty and that one of the Kingsguard has left. However, she is far more interested in getting out of the room where Brandon and her father died and back to her son with her husband. She wipes away another tear and her and Rhaegar walk out of the throne room. Almost as soon as the doors shut it seems easier for her to breathe.

Lyanna spends the rest of the day with Jaehaerys. Rhaegar stays too but frequently gets called away to deal with problems. Ned visits too for a while with Howland Reed. Jae had been a little shy of the Cranogman but with some encourage meant from herself and Ned he began to warm up to their friend. Eventually, her Brother had to leave, something about Jon Umber being drunk.

After being alone with Jaehaerys for a while, Rhaegar returns just as darkness begins to set in. Lyanna feeds Jaehaerys and then gives him to Rhaegar who is more than eager to settle him to bed. It only takes a few minutes for Rhaegar to get Jae to sleep to her annoyance.

"How? It normally takes me nearly an hour to get him to sleep?" Lyanna asks.

"He's just a little fathers boy that's all." Rhaegar chuckles.

"Hmph sure. I saw Jae playing with your hair. I think he finds it pretty."

"He gets that from his mother."

"Well, it is rather pretty." Lyanna replies with a smirk. "I think a little girl with silvery hair would be nice too. Not that there's anything wrong with Rhaenys not." She quickly adds.

"Lya I know that you didn't mean anything bad about Rhaenys. I went to say good night to her and Aegon before I came here and she couldn't stop telling me how much she enjoyed playing with us and Jaehaerys."

"I'm glad. She seems very sweet and energetic."

"Yes." Rhaegar chuckles. "She loves to play and help with looking after Aegon. Although one of her favourite hobbies is playing tricks on her uncle 'Lewy'."

"That sounds-"

A loud grumble comes from Lyanna's stomach.

"Hungry?" Rhaegar asks with a smirk.

"Famished."

"You know you could've just said so and I would've asked for food to be brought up to us."

"Well, I wasn't until Jaehaerys ate. Honestly didn't think he would stop."

Rhaegar laughs loudly and then goes to the door to send for servants to bring food. It doesn't take long for a pair of serving girls to arrive carrying bowls, played and cutlery. They place a bowl full of some sort of stew in front of Lyanna and Rhaegar, one places a plate with sliced bread between them and finally, a flagon of wine and cups are placed in front of them.

"Your graces have fish stew, fresh bread and a flagon of Dornish red wine. Would your graces require anything else?" One of the girls says.

Lyanna notices Rhaegar looking at the wine and then back at the girls.

"A flagon of Arbour Gold and another of water, please. I believe that's all unless you want anything else Lya?"

She shakes her head. The two girls curtsy and leave.

"How much wine are you planning on drinking?" Lyanna asks.

"Not much. The Arbour Gold is in case a suspicion I have is correct."

"What suspicion?"

"Oh, nothing." Rhaegar smirks.

Lyanna keeps her eyes on Rhaegar as they begin to eat. He pours them both cups of wine which Lyanna promptly raises to her lips. She only pours the tiniest amount into her mouth before the taste hits her. The wine is incredibly sour and it's all too much and she spits it back out causing Rhaegar to laugh.

"Ugh! what in the name of the gods is that stuff?" Lyanna asks.

"Aha Dornish wine. It's an acquired taste but I think I've got used to it."

"How do you drink that stuff? It's so sour."

"A lot of practice. Now, do you see why I asked for some Arbour Gold and water?"

"Absolutely. That stuff is undrinkable."

Rhaegar laughs again and they go back to eating their stew. One of the serving girls returns with flagons of Arbour Gold and water. Lyanna finds the Arbour Gold much more to her taste than the Dornish wine. Just as they finish their food Rhaegar let's out a yawn.

"Tired?" Lyanna asks.

"Exhausted."

"Well, I suppose it is rather late now. I'm sure sleeping in these old battered clothes again will be comfortable." Lyanna sarcastically says.

"Actually... I had some tailors and dressmakers make some clothes for you. They're hung up or in drawers through that door." Rhaegar points to the door. "I hope I got your size right. I'm sure it could be arranged to have them altered or have new ones made if you want."

"I'm sure they're fine Rhaegar."

She gets up from the table and walks to the door. Sure enough, several dresses are hung up. Just from a quick glance, they look far more intricately detailed than what she wore at Winterfell. They range from black to shades of blue and grey. She starts to go through the drawers and soon finds small clothes that she can put on. She opens another drawer to find it full of shifts. Most appear white, cream or black coloured but it is the one on the far right side that grabs her interest. It looks to be of entirely different material to the rest. She picks it up and to her shock it's see-through! She can see her hands through multiple layers of the folded fabric. It is completely plain but the see-through fabric has grabbed her attention. She unfurls it and gasps when the bottom of it reaches to _abov_ e her knees rather than below. The sleeves are also tiny, they would only just about cover her shoulders. The whole gown is utterly scandalous, if she was to put it on then Rhaegar would be able to see her small clothes through it.

 _Or,_ if she didn't put the small clothes on then Rhaegar would be able to see her. All of her. The thought sends a thrill right through her. She takes off her clothes and slips the see-through shift on, without putting on any small clothes. Sure enough her breasts are clearly visible through the light material. It finishes even shorter down her legs than she initially thought, barely reaching the middle of her thighs. It's truly the most ridiculous clothing she has ever worn but she can't wait for Rhaegar's reaction.

She turns around and opens the door and strides back into the room. She walks to the bedroom to find Rhaegar in only a pair of breeches, his muscular torso and arms on full display.

"Lyanna... You... You look great."

She catches his eyes looking her up and down. From the shift ending at her mid-thigh to the patch of dark curls above her cunt to her breasts and nipples, which have hardened in the cool air.

She walks up to Rhaegar and throws her arms around his neck and pulls him down for a kiss. She moans at the feeling of having his lips against her own. It's been far too long since they've done this. Each movement of Rhaegar's lips sends bolts of excitement through her body and causes her arousal to grow.

Lyanna backs them onto the bed and Rhsegar pulls her down. They move around the bed until Rhaegar is lying down and Lyanna straddling his waist. She can feel his growing hardness through his breeches. She bends down to kiss him again but this time presses her tongue against his lips until they open. Her tongue plunders the inside of Rhaegar's mouth.

Lyanna starts to shamelessly grind against the growing bulge in Rhaegar' a breeches, this causes her shift to ride up her thighs which exposes more of her pale skin. Rhaegar rests his hands on her thighs causing a feeling of warmth to spread through her. She moans at the bolts of pleasure that come from when she rubs just right against Rhaegar.

"Lyanna... Lya... We should... We should stop." Rhaegar says between kisses.

"Why?" Lyanna whines.

"Lya... It's not been long since you birthed Jaehaerys. It might not be safe. I'd hate to hurt you."

Lyanna sighs.

"I hate that you're always right."

She rolls off his waist onto the bed and curls up against Rhaegar's side.

"I am glad that your right though." Lyanna continues. "It shows how kind you are. If you were a worse man you wouldn't have stopped me. Thank you."

"Believe me there's nothing I would rather do but I want to keep you safe too."

Lyanna curls up onto his side and rests her head against his shoulder.

"And Rhaegar?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there's Lyanna's second chapter! Let me know what you think in the comments. I love reading and replying to them. Next up is Elia's second chapter


	16. Elia II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elia is sad but she has cute kids which make her happier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps Rhaenys is cute af

_Fucking_ _Lyanna_ _Stark_! _Fucking_ _Rhaegar_ _too! Fuck the pair of them!_ That's all that runs through Elia's mind as she watches as Rhaegar consoles Lyanna for whatever reason. Nothing had even happened. Robert Baratheon had made himself look like the biggest fool in the realm. Elia had to stifle a laugh at the oaf. What a fool to do that in front of nearly the entire realm. Although perhaps she was the bigger fool. Sitting beside a husband that did not love her. Next to his new wife. _Gods how old even is Lyanna Stark? Fifteen? Sixteen? Seventeen at most._ Still a child and nearly a decade younger than Elia herself. She has never felt so humiliated.

Seeing Rhaegar consoling a crying Lyanna was too much too see. Elia quickly leaves the throne room with her uncle Lewyn accompanying her. She just manages to make it into her chamber and shut the door before her tears begin. She had spent years being tormented by Aerys Targaryen. Scared not just that he would beat and potentially kill her but that her children would suffer the same from their own grandfather. Thankfully Rhaenys' Dornish colouring meant that Aerys had little interest in her. And by the time Elia had birthed Aegon, anything that remained of Aerys sanity had completely gone.

Years of putting herself between Aerys and her children at the cost of her own body. Years of torment and abuse that caused her to be a virtual prisoner in her own home. Her only friends being Ashara and Queen Rhaella. And what had Rhaegar done as Elia retreated more and more into solitude? He stopped seeing her, left her alone. He left the Red Keep far more frequently to go to the ruins of Summerhall. It hurt her so much to see Rhaegar being the kind and caring husband that Elia had known when Rhaenys was younger.

She walks to her bed and lies down. She sobs, sniffles and cries for what feels like hours but really she has only been there for a few minutes. As she wipes away another tear she spots a pendant resting on her bedside drawer. She picks it up and smiles at it. Rhaegar had given it to her the morning after their wedding. He said that he had intended to gift it to her the previous night but well... they had other things on their mind then. He gave it to her and told her to never forget who she was. Eli had been very confused at this but accepted the gift anyway. The pendant was a beautifully crafted three-headed dragon with the words 'fire and blood' engraved along its edge. It was a touch bulky for Elia's taste but she still frequently wore it as it's incredibly beautiful. For weeks she was confused at why Rhaegar had told her to never forget who she was whilst handing her a pendant of the Targaryen sigil. Was he implying that she was a Targaryen now? Or maybe no longer a Martell? How wrong she had been. After weeks of confusion she accidentally found a little catch on the pendant and when pulled it opened the pendant up to reveal a sun being pierced by a spear with the words 'unbowed, unbent, unbroken'. Seeing that made her fall in love with the pendant and caused her affection for Rhaegar to swell.

Boa though, it serves as a sad and painful reminder of what she and Rhaegar once had and what Rhaegar and Lyanna have now. She launches the pendant across the room and it lands with a thud as a fresh wave of tears burst from her eyes. That pendant had once been a symbol of her growing love for Rhaegar. Now... Now it's only a reminder of their once happy past and uncomfortable present.

A knock from her door startles Elia and she sits bolt upright.

"Princess Rhaenys to see you, your grace."

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Shitting! Shit!_ Rhaenys can't see her like this. She needs to be strong for her daughter, not a crying wreck.

"One moment uncle!" Elia says.

She scrambles to find a mirror and sighs at the sight. Her eyes are red and puffy, tear streaks mark her face and her hair is a tangled mess. She quickly gets a brush and starts to run it through her hair, Elia does it so fast that the brush pulls several hairs out in painful tugs. Next, she picks up a clean cloth and gently dabs at the tear streaks and around her eyes to stop them puffing up more. She looks in the mirror once more and sighs again. Her hair is far from it's neatly braided usual, her face no longer has streaks of tears across it but her eyes are still rather puffy and red. She can only hope that Rhaenys will not notice. She shakily puts the mirror down and walks to her door. Elia takes a deep breath and opens the door.

"Mama!"

Rhaenys shouts and runs the short distance to Elia. She picks her daughter up and holds her tight.

"You are getting far too big to be carried like this."

Elia carries Rhaenys into her room and the door shuts behind them. She sits down on the bed that just moments ago she had been crying on. Rhaenys wiggles around on her lap and looks Elia in the eyes with a bright, wide smile.

"No mama. I'll be the little dwagon Princess forever!" Rhaenys excitedly says, causing Elia to laugh.

"Oh, I wish that was true sweetling. Your very cute being my little Princess. And very ticklish." Eli grins.

Rhaenys erupts into laughter as Elia tickles her. Seeing her daughter so free and happy brings Elia to smile. It might have become increasingly rare for her to smile, especially since Ashara left and Aerys madness worsened, but Rhaenys and Aegon never fail to fill her with joy. If she didn't have them Elia dreads to think where she might be. She tickles Rhaenys until she begs Elia to stop. Then they both sit and smile each other.

"I've had so much fun today mama." Rhaenys says and sits on Elia's lap.

"What have you been doing Rhaenys?"

"Early me and Egg played in the gardens with Balerion. We picked pwetty fwowers and watched Ballerion play with a ball. Then he had to go with Grand... M...aestar... Picell." Elia laughs at Rhaenys' pronunciation of Grand Maester Pycelle. "Then I went to Papa and he had this strange lady with him."

Elia's breathe catches. That 'strange lady' could only be Lyanna Stark. _What had she done when Rhaenys turned up? Scorned her? Shamed her? Or worse?_ These are all of the thoughts that race through Elia's mind.

"She was funny. She said her baby was called Jae. Papa said he's my brother like Egg. But Egg getting big and Jae could only crawl."

Elia relaxes slightly.

"What did she say to you, Rhaenys?"

"Not much. She mostly talk with Papa. And playing with Jaehaires was more fun!" Rhaenys beams.

Elia frowns.

"You shouldn't be with your father when that lady and baby are with him."

"Why?" Rhaenys asks, confused.

"Because I said so. Now shall we go find Egg? He should have woken up from his nap now."

Elia leads an excited Rhaenys the short distance towards Aegon's room. She thanks the gods that the promise of playing with her brother proved enough to distract her from talking about Lyanna Stark and her son anymore. It doesn't take long for them to reach the nursery. Rhaenys excitedly runs up to Aegon's cot. The maid that had been in the room watching over Aegon rises to greet Elia.

"Your grace." She curtsies. "Prince Aegon is still sleeping."

"That's fine Maria. I'll stay with him now. You may leave."

"Thank you, your grace"

The maid curtsies again and leaves. Elia walks up to the cot, which Rhaenys is peering over too, to see her son. She reaches in and gently tickles Aegon.

"Wakey, wakey Egg." Rhaenys whispers.

Gently Aegon wakes and his eyes open to reveal their bright indigo colour. Whilst at a first glance Aegon may appear to take more after Elia with his slightly darker skin, his purple eyes and silvery hair are certainly inherited from his father. Elia lifts her son out of his cot and cradles him against her shoulder.

"Someone's had a nice long nap haven't they?"

Elia smiles as she hears Aegon gurgle.

"Mama! Want to play with Egg!" Rhaenys whines.

"Go on then."

Elia lowers Aegon to the ground and he immediately crawls over to Rhaenys who quickly begins involving him in some game. Elia sits down in a chair and pours herself a cup of lemon water which had been left out. She sips at her drink as she smiles watching Aegon eagerly following Rhaenys around the room in their game. It brings her great joy to see Rhaenys having such fun playing with her younger brother and to see Aegon so eager to laugh and smile with his sister. It reminds her of her own childhood. Of trips to the Water Gardens with her mother and Oberyn, meeting Ashara and Arthur, Doran and Mellario's wedding, they were all such happy memories. Inevitably as she watches her children, Elia is reminded of more recent memories. Her cautious hope for her marriage to Rhaegar. The initial happiness that she had felt could grow into love. The elation of falling pregnant with Rhaenys and the devotion she saw from Rhaegar towards herself and Rhaenys once she was born. And then the sudden change from happiness to despair as she and her children became a target of Aerys growing madness and Rhaegar leaving her more and more alone. A tear forms in her eye and starts to trickle down her face which Elia has to quickly wipe away.

"Mama? Are you okay?" Rhaenys says, concerned.

"Yes, sweetling. I'm just so happy at seeing you and Aegon playing so nicely."

Rhaenys shoulders slump and she goes back to playing with Aegon. Elia weakly smiles at the pair of them. They continue like this for several hours, Elia occasionally involving herself in her children's games. They continue playing for hours until evening comes. Elia sends for servants to bring an evening meal for herself and her children. It takes less than half an hour for a group of servants to arrive with plates of food. Elia sits down at a small gable with Rhaenys sat across from her and Aegon sat on her lap. The servants place the plates in front of them. Elia has a plate of delicious smelling chicken with an assortment of different vegetables, Rhaenys has the same dish but a smaller portion. Another plate is set down next to Elia's which has bananas, grapes, strawberries, carrots and some soft cheeses.

"Tonight we're trying banana." Elia says as she cuts the banana into thin slices.

She picks up one of the slices and holds it in front of Aegon who opens his mouth and she feeds him the slice. As Aegon eats his banana Elia cuts into her own food and eats a piece of chicken. The chicken is an explosion of different spices that remind Elia of her home. Dornish food is so much better tasting to her, nowhere near as plain as most dishes cooked outside of her home. She glances over to Rhaenys to see that her daughter is eating rather quickly.

"Rhaenys." She says sternly. "What have I told you about manners when eating?"

"To eat slowly because it could make me sick and it's good manners to have." Rhaenys replies, sheepishly.

"That's it. So why aren't you doing it?"

"It's so tasty mama! Not like boring pigeon pie."

Elia chuckles at Rhaenys. She's glad that her daughter likes the spicy food of Dorne over the plain food of the other Kingdoms like herself.

"But you should still eat slowly even if it's the best food you've ever had. Otherwise, you might make yourself sick and we'll have to get Grandmaester Pycelle to look after you and you wouldn't be able to play with Aegon."

That part causes an immediate shift in Rhaenys.

"Okay mama..."

"Good girl. But that doesn't mean you can get away with not eating everything on your plate. You've got to show Aegon how it's done."

Rhaenys smiles and returns to eating her food only marginally slower than previously. Elia picks up another slice of banana and holds it in front of Aegon who turns his face away.

"Oh... Don't like banana's then? Very well." She puts down the banana slice and picks up a strawberry. "I know you like these."

Aegon eagerly eats the strawberry and after only a few minutes he has scoffed many of them, barely giving Elia the chance to eat her own food. However, Rhaenys soon finishes her food and gets down from her chair to come and feed Aegon. This allows Elia to eat her own food but she keeps a watchful eye on her children. But they seem to be enjoying themselves, especially Rhaenys who keeps giggling at the mess her brother makes with the juice from the strawberries and grapes.

After a little while Elia finishes her food and Aegon starts to turn his face away when offered more food. She stands and carries Aegon the short distance from the nursery to her own room, with Rhaenys following close behind. Once there Rhaenys and Aegon play together once more, although much calmer than earlier at Elia's insistence. They play for some time until Elia needs to get Aegon ready for bed.

She changes his clothes and gently rocks him and quietly sings to him. It doesn't take long for Elia to notice his eyes have closed. She gently lays him down in his cot. Both Elia and Rhaenys kiss him goodnight. Next, it is Rhaenys' turn to get ready for bed. They quietly walk from Aegon's cot to the door that separates Elia and Rhaenys' rooms. Rhaenys takes off her dress and picks up a shift to put on. However, Elia has to help her as she gets her head stuck in the wrong hole, causing them both to quietly giggle. After that Rhaenys climbs into bed. Elia kisses her good night and walks back into her own room. She lets out a quiet sigh and then prepares herself for bed. The last few days have been some of the most exhausting of her life. Once she has changed into her shift Elia collapses on her bed and soon falls into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's Elia's second chapter. What do you guys think? I can't wait to write chapters where Elia is happy in the future. Next up is going to be Jaime III👀


	17. Jaime III

Unsurprisingly, being locked in a room with the only visitors being servants to deliver food and water was turning out to be incredibly boring. Jaime was used to being to be able to break the monotony of being a Kingsguard by going for sparing and to practice his jousting. But for the foreseeable future, he is to remain locked inside one of the guest rooms in the Red Keep. He understands why of course. He is a Kingsguard who killed his King. Regardless of why he did it, there has to be some form of consequences. He doesn't regret it though. Stopping Aerys Targaryen and Rossart from turning the city and its inhabitants into a pile of ash is worth any punishment.

In his solitude, Jaime has been left with a near-infinite amount of free time. If Tyrion was in a similar position then he would no doubt have read every book he could get his hands on to alleviate the boredom. But that is where the brothers are so different. Jaime is a man of action. He needs to be up and doing something. So he had devised a routine of exercises to keep himself occupied. Over the last few days, he has spent hours doing increasing amounts of press-ups, sit-ups, lifting heavy objects amongst other exercises to keep himself occupied. They left him exhausted, his muscles aching and his body drenched in sweat. The relief at being able to bathe in warm water to clean all of the grime off and to ease his aching muscles. But his hard work paid off. The exercise keeps him occupied and has the effect of making his muscles more defined. Surely Cersei would like his even more toned body?

The thought sends a flood of arousal through him causing his cock to swiftly begin to harden, Jaime groans. He had set himself the goal of two hundred sit-ups in one sitting. But now at one hundred and eighty-two, he is incredibly distracted by thoughts of Cersei. The thought of her soft hands running down his body towards his cock, her hands stroking his hard cock, her lips wrapping around his cock and sucking him until he spills his seed down her throat.

"Fuck sake." Jaime groans.

His thoughts of Cersei have left him with an uncomfortable bulge in his breeches that he would love nothing more to take care of. But he is _s_ o close to his goal for the time. Instead of focusing more on his desires for his sister, Jaime returns to his gruelling goal of two hundred sit-ups with renewed vigour. After all, the sooner he is finished the sooner he can sate his desires for Cersei.

At a faster pace than he completed the previous one hundred and eighty-two, Jaime races through his remaining sit-ups. As finishes his two hundredth sit up he lays back and sighs. He smiles whilst looking up at the ceiling, his goal reached and the haze of lust dissipating. Jaime stands and walks over to his door and knocks. It opens and a guard steps through. He asks the man for servants to come and fill a bath for him to clean himself. The guard grunts in reply and shuts the door.

Jaime walks away and sits down in a chair in front of a table. He picks up a flagon and pours water into a cup. However, the cup is only half full when the water stops pouring out. Jaime puts the flagon down and sighs. Regardless of his current state of being locked up in a single room for weeks, he could accept that as punishment he deserves it and it's insignificant to the consequences of if he hadn't have stabbed Aerys in the back, things just hadn't been going his way. Stuck guarding a mad man for months, Cersei so far away, not being able to talk with Tyrion but at least Queen Rhaella had been able to get away. Knowing that she was safely away from Aerys and any danger was proving to be a comforting thought.

As Jaime gulps down his drink, two servants arrive with several guards accompany them. Two keep a watchful eye on the servants as they fill Jaime's bath, the other looks over Jaime who remains sat down. It doesn't take long for the servants to fill his bath with water. They both leave along with their escort. Jaime stands and peels off his clothes and dumps them in a pile. He steps into his warm bath and lies down in the water. He lies back against the edge of the bath, closing his eyes and relaxing for a moment. Jaime picks up flannel and soap from a table next to him and uses them to clean and wipe off sweat, grime and dirt from his body. It's refreshing to from a stinking and sweaty mess to being clean and much better smelling. As the water begins to cool Jaime stands and gets out of his bath. His wet hair clings across his face, it has gotten longer over the last few days. He obviously wasn't allowed a blade or scissors to cut himself and no one would be sent to do it for him. But his growing beard was far more annoying. It's far from what he would call a full beard, more scraggly bits of hair growing on his chin and under his nose. With a huff, he gathers a shirt, breeches and undergarments from his limited wardrobe and puts them on.

He walks through his room to the door to ask for more water to be sent to him and for servants to come and empty his bath. However, as he reaches for the handle it moves by itself. Jaime takes a step back so to not get smacked by the door as it swings open. As it opens Jaime is frozen in shock.

Ser Arthur Dayne. His hero. His mentor. Is stood scowling at Jaime. But the man with him causes Jaime's breath to catch.

Rhaegar Targaryen.

The man who made peace with stubborn enemies. The man who led a united Seven Kingdoms. The man who's father Jaime stabbed in the back.

"Your grace." Jaime quickly bows his head and drops to his knee.

"Rise Ser Jaime. My apologies for not coming to see you sooner. The Red Keep has been rather hectic these last few weeks. May we sit? We have much to discuss."

"Of course your grace."

Jaime rises and gestures to a small table with chairs for them to sit. Ser Arthur goes to follow the Prince in but Rhaegar stops the Kingsguard.

"Ser Arthur, I'd like to speak to Ser Jaime alone." Prince Rhaegar says.

"But your grace-"

"I'll be fine Arthur. I wish to speak with Ser Jaime alone. You'll be right outside with the other guards if anything happens."

Ser Arthur stares daggers at Jaime before leaving and closing the door behind him. Jaime wilts under his gaze. He moves to sit down with Prince Rhaegar sat across the table. Jaime nervously glances at him.

"For all, I haven't come to speak with you, Ser Jaime, you haven't been far from my mind. Eddard Stark want me to send you to the Wall, your father wants you released from the Kingsguard and reinstated as heir to Casterly Rock, Jon Arryn urges caution and I agree with him. So I'd like to hear it from you, Ser Jaime. Why did you kill my father?" Rhaegar asks, calmly.

There is silence as Jaime gulps and looks up at Prince Rhaegar.

"I... He... Wildfire..." Jaime whispers.

"What?" Rhaegar says with concern.

"He... He told Rossart to burn them all." Jaime shivers at the memory. "I chased Rossart down, his body is somewhere in the dungeons. He said that Wildfire is beneath the whole city. The Red Keep, Sept of Baelor, Streat of Steal, Fleabottom, they all have Wildfire under them. The King... He... He was going to burn the city. I... I couldn't let that happen."

Jaime nervously looks at Rhaegar who has a shocked expression, hoping that the Prince believes him.

"I'm going to find out if what you say is true." With that Prince, Rhaegar makes a hasty exit from Jaime's room.

Jaime let's out a loud sigh. If he thought it was useful he would send prayers to the Seven hoping that Prince Rhaegar would believe him. As the minutes pass, his nerves only worsen until finally after several hours Prince Rhaegar returns. The pair of them sit across from one another once again then the Prince's eyes flicker up to Jaime.

"I... I believe you, Ser. Rossarts body was found in the dungeons not long after we took the Red Keep and there are dozens if not hundreds of jars of wildfire not far from there." Rhaegar sighs. "I knew of my fathers increasing lust for Wildfire but I could never imagine something so devastating. Every man, woman and child in this city owes you their life. I would like to be the first to thank you."

Prince Rhaegar stands and walks over to Jaime. He holds out his hand which Jaime shakily grasps.

"I don't think I nor anyone will be able to put into words how grateful we all are for what you did. "

"Thank you, your grace." Jaime shakily replies.

Prince Rhaegar returns to his seat and sighs.

"Now what to do?" He mumbles quietly. "I certainly won't have you sent to the Wall. I can allow some privileges such as your family visiting you. What do wish, Ser Jaime? Potentially I could have you removed from the Kingsgusrd if you so wished."

Jaime ponders for a moment.

"No your grace... I would like to stay in the Kingsguard. To serve you."

That's partly true at least. He would like to serve Prince Rhaegar when he becomes King. He would undoubtedly be a better King than his father had been. But mainly he doesn't want to be heir to Casterly Rock. Being a Lord... it just isn't who Jaime is. Also, it would be required of him to have sons and daughters of his own. And if they aren't with Cersei what's the point? He would be subjugating some poor girl to a loveless marriage and Jaime himself would be miserable with anyone other than Cersei.

"Very well. I won't have you punished for an act which you should be celebrated for. But if I allow you out of this room now that could prove volatile. Unless." The Prince pauses.

"Your grace?"

"You could go to Dragonstone. I've sent dozens of ravens by now to my mother and brother and none have been replied to. I planned to send Ser Arthur but you could go instead and find out what is going on there."

"I... I would be honoured, your grace."

"Excellent." The Prince gives Jaime a small smile. "Your armour and sword are being stored at your chamber in the White Sword Tower. We shall go there now and you can collect your belongings. I shall arrange for someone to ready what ships are docked in Blackwater Bay and have men ready to leave under your command."

"Thank you, your grace." Jaime shakily replies.

"It's the least I can do after what you've done. Come, let's get you your armour back."

Jaime follows Prince Rhaegar out his chamber. He watches as Prince Rhaegar quietly converses with Ser Arthur. Jaime sees his expression change from sadness to shock. Then all three of them walk in silence through the castle hallways to the White Sword Tower. Once there they enter the communal area to see Ser Barristan Selmy reading a book.

"Your grace." He stands and bows.

"Ser Barristan, how goes your shoulder?"

"Well, your grace. Grandmaester Pycelle said it should have healed enough for me to train again within a week."

"That is excellent news Ser Barristan. I look forward to you being able to rejoin the rest of your sworn brothers."

"Thank you, your grace."

"I must apologise, Ser, for I did not come here to check on your health. I have Ser Jaime a task to perform. He needs to collect his armour and his sword. As you are here Ser Barristan I would like you to gather as many men as will fit on the ships docked in Blackwater Bay. Tell them that they shall be sailing to Dragonstone under the command of Ser Jaime." Prince Rhaegar explains.

"I..." Ser Barristan looks confused as his eyes move between Ser Arthur, Jaime and Prince Rhaegar. "Of course, your grace." He eventually replies.

"Excellent. Ser Arthur and I shall remain here whilst Ser Jaime gathers his armour and belongings and you ready the men and ships.

"As you wish, your grace." Ser Barristan bows and leaves.

Jaime walks through the room towards his own chamber as Prince Rhaegar and Ser Arthur sit down. He opens the door and walks into his chamber. The chambers of the Kingsguard are small, designed so that they spend time in the communal area together instead of in their own chambers. Jaime's chamber is just as he left it. Barely any personal belongings and no decorations, the room is nearly as bare as when Jaime first joined the Kingsguard. He walks through his door into his bedroom. There he sees his Kingsguard armour on a stand and his sword. The sword he killed the King with.

_BURN THEM ALL!_

Jaime shudders at the memory. Aerys deserved to die. He doesn't regret doing it. Jaime would gladly do it again. All those nights of listening to Queen Rhaella being brutalised, all the burnings, there over. He shakes his head, dismissing thoughts of Aerys from his mind, and goes to pack a trunk of clothes. He folds shirts, breeches snf undergarments, not particularly well, and places them in the trunk. Soon his wardrobe is near empty, he didn't have many clothes to begin with at Kings Landing, and his trunk full. He closes the trunk and picks up and then places it by the door. Jaime turns and looks at his Kingsguard armour. Sighing he walks up to it and begins to put it on.

Nearly half an hour after starting, Jaime finally buckles his sword belt around his waist. Now clad in his white Kingsguard armour Jaime walks out of his chamber and back to Prince Rhaegar and Ser Arthur. Once back in the communal area he sees that two other men have joined the Prince and Kingdguard.

"Are you ready to depart, Ser Jaime?" Prince Rhaegar asks.

"Yes, your grace. I have a chest of clothes to bring."

"Good. These two men shall take your chest down to one of the ships and we'll see what Ser Barristan has been able to gather." Prince Rhaegar explains.

The two men go into Jaime's bedroom and pick up his chest and leave. Prince Rhaegar, Ser Arthur and Jaime soon follow them out. They make their way through the Red Keep to the stables. They mount a horse each and ride through the streets of Kings Landing. After a short ride, they reach the docks. There they are greater by a guard who directs them to Ser Barristan Selmy. The trio dismounts their horses and walks the short distance to the docks. The smells of salt and shit assault his senses.

"Your grace." Ser Barristan walks before them and bows.

"Ser Barristan, what have been able to gather?" Prince Rhaegar asks.

"Five ships are ready to sail with four hundred and fifty-six men. If we wait longer I'm sure more ships and men can be gathered." Ser Barristan replies.

"I agree. But the quicker Ser Jaime is out of the city the better. And the lack of a response from my mother and brother worries me."

"Of course, your grace."

"Thank you for your quick work Ser Barristan. We shall be returning to the Red Keep soon."

Ser Barristan bows and walks to the side. Prince Rhaegar turns to Jaime and holds out his hand which Jaime grasps.

"Thank you, Ser Jaime. For all that you have done."

"I've done nothing no one else would've done." Jaime replies.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. You where the one to stop my father not anyone else. When you return I shall ensure you are properly recognised for your acts."

"I... Thank you, your grace." Jaime smiles slightly.

"I wish I could do more for you." Prince Rhaegar sighs. "My apologies if it feels like I'm forcing you into another prison. Until my coronation, I'm afraid this is the best option for you for now."

"It does not feel like that, your grace. I'm honoured to be sent to ensure the Queen's and Prince Viserys' safety."

Prince Rhaegar smiles.

"Very good Ser Jaime. I wish you good fortune and a swift return."

"Thank you, your grace."

With that, they shake hands and Jaime boards one of the ships. Within the hour the give ships Ser Barristan had gathered are setting sail for Dragonstone. Jaime is confused at why Queen Rhaella and Prince Viserys wouldn't reply to Prince Rhaegar's letters. But his confusion is matched by his happiness at seeing Queen Rhaella without the looming darkness of what Aerys does to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there goes Jaime, off on an adventure to Dragonstone! What did you guys think of this chapter?
> 
> Next up is a new pov👀


	18. Rhaella I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships arrive at Dragonstone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: Kepa = Valyrian for father and Muna = Valyrian for mother

Fear has been Rhaella's constant companion for weeks. Rhaegar, her firstborn, off fighting a war her husband started. Some may disagree with her but the war is the fault of Aerys madness and not Rhaegar. She knew her son better than anyone. He's incapable of what he has been accused of, the news that Rhaegar made peace with the rebels must surely prove this.

That night after news broke of what Rhaegar had done had been a particularly brutal one. She can remember Ser Jaime Lannisters sad smile to her as she entered her husband's chamber. Oh, how she wished Joanna's boy didn't have to hear such things. It most likely took on some sort of sick satisfaction to Aerys to know that the son of her closest friend and woman he held an obsession for, stood guard as he raped her. She tried her hardest to silently lie on her back. She didn't want to give Aerys the satisfaction of knowing how much pain he caused her as he scratched, bit, hit and thrust.

That night may have been brutal, long and painful but it has had a lasting effect on Rhaella. She gently rubs at her growing belly. Will it be another gift? Like Rhaegar and Viserys. Or another curse like Shaena, Daeron, Aegon, Jaehaerys and so many more that didn't even make it out of her womb alive. She prays day and night that this child within her will live.

She has never been particularly religious. After all, where were the gods when her marriage to Aerys was made? Or when so many of her children didn't even make it out of her womb to take their first breath? Or when Aerys started to beat and rape her? But recently Rhaella can spend hours in the Sept of Dragonstone, trying to gather as much hope for the future, lighting candles to the Mother for the safety of her unborn child and to protect Rhaegar. To lose another babe would crush her. But if she lost Rhaegar she would be devastated. Losing a newborn babe was one thing. But to lose her firstborn son is too much.

Whilst walking to the Sept, Rhaella walks into Ser Willem Darry who is rushing around with a dozen archers.

"Ser Willem, what is happening?" Rhaella demands.

"Nothing, your grace. Just a precaution." Ser Willem replies.

Rhaella notices how he awkwardly shifts under her gaze. She has spent enough time in Kings Landing surrounded by liars to tell when someone is doing a poor job at lying to her.

"A precaution against what? Ser."

"Ships, your grace. Five ships have been spotted approaching from Blackwater Bay."

"And what banners do they display, Ser?" Rhaella demands.

"I... The ships bare banners of your house, your grace."

"So why are you taking archers to greet ships bearing my houses sigil, Ser?"

"My Queen, Kings Landing was about to be attacked. If it has already, then it's possible that the usurper has sent men to take Dragonstone."

"You mean my son, Ser? You would great my son, the Crown Prince with armed men and label him a usurper?"

"Your Grace, the King removed Rhaegar from the line of succession. Prince Viserys is the Crown Prince now."

"So you will be complicit in trying to create a second Dance of Dragons Ser Willem? Have my sons fight each other to death and tear the realm apart on the words of my husband?"

"The King-"

"Is not here." Rhaella interrupts. "And as Viserys is only a child that makes me the head of House Targaryen on Dragonstone as well as your Queen and I demand that you cease this ridiculous actions." Ser Willem has no reply, perhaps used to her being meek and quiet. "You and I both know Ser that Rhaegar marches with near the entire realm beside him. Tell me, Ser, do you truly believe the City Watch and a few dozen Knights can stop him? My son will come, perhaps those ships you've seen is him already, but when he does you can either be the man who allows him passage to this castle or as the man who tried to turn his brother against him."

After a moment of silence where Rhaella stares Ser Willem Darry down, he eventually speaks up.

"Jonos, tell the men to stand down and send for Lord Velaryron to allow the ships passage to the docks."

"Yes, Ser Willem."

One of the men, Jonos presumably, bows and runs off to carry out Ser Willem's orders. Rhaella's hard expression soften slightly now that See Willem has yielded.

"I shall go to the docks to greet who leads the ships, your grace." Ser Willem says.

"Nonsense Ser. I shall go myself." Rhaella replies

"But your grace, in your condition you should rest. "

"I'm pregnant Ser. Not a cripple." Rhaella sternly replies.

"I... Of course your grace. At least allow me to accompany you to ensure your safety?"

Rhaella allows Ser Willem this. His loyalty may be more to Aerys and only threatening him having wavered it but he is still loyal to her house and the child in her womb ensures he would ensure her safety and not harm her. With several guardsmen, Rhaella makes her way from the castle grounds it takes some time as her growing belly makes it awkward to walk at times and her pregnancy tires her. But eventually, their small group arrives at the docks.

In the distance, she can see the five ships that had Ser Willem so worried. Large Targaryen banners billow from each one, clearly indicating who was coming. But had they been sent by Aerys? Had he by some horrifying miracle lived long enough to send men after her and Viserys. Or had Rhaegar come? Had he taken Kings Landing and locked Aerys away where he can't hurt anyone else? Rhaella's rapidly swelling belly is proof of how long it's been since she and Viserys were in Kings Landing. Why had it taken so long for someone to come after her? These questions and more rattle through her head as the ships in the distance steadily come closer to Dragonstone.

After near half an hour the ships are close enough to begin docking. Ramps are quickly placed by the ships crew and heavily armoured men begin to stream down including one white armoured Kingsguard, whos cloak flutters in the wind. He makes his way to the head of the soldiers that came from the ships and walks before Rhaella. He removes his helm and shakes his golden hair out of his face. _Ser Jaime!_ Aerys wouldn't send his best fighter and only Kingsguard to Dragonstone for herself and probably not for Viserys either. That could only mean one thing that Rhaella desperately prays is true.

"Ser Jaime, it is a surprise to see you here." Rhaella says.

"A pleasant one I hope, your grace." Ser Jaime replies.

"Why are you here, Ser, and not guarding the King?" Ser Willem sternly says.

Rhaella turns and scowls at the Knight but before she can speak up Ser Jaime replies to See Willem.

"Prince Rhaegar has grown concerned that none of his ravens to his mother and brother have been answered. He has ordered me to find out why and to escort Queen Rhaella and Prince Viserys back to Kings Landing."

"But we haven't received any ravens from my son Ser." Rhaella's voice is full of suspicion.

It could all be some cruel joke by Aerys. That by some atrocious turn of events he is still King. Perhaps Mace Tyrell rallied the Reach to his side? He would do anything to further his families prestige. But would siding with Aerys over Rhaegar be included in that? Or is that too much even for the Lord of Highgarden's great ambitions?

"Your grace, Prince Rhaegar was adamant that he had sent many ravens addressed to you."

"I... Lord Velayron and I thought they were a trick. We kept them hidden." Ser Willem says.

Rhaella turns to Ser Willem.

"You mean to tell me, Ser, that you hid ravens my son sent, from me, your Queen?" Rhaella angrily asks.

Ser Willem visibly gulps.

"Yes, your grace." He sheepishly replies.

"I'm sure my son, the future King of the Seven Kingdoms, will be interested to hear what you and Lord Velayron have to say for yourselves." Ser Willem hangs his head in shame. "Ser Willem you shall organise bringing ashore what Ser Jaime requires from his ships. Then you shall organise for a room to be prepared for him."

"Yes, my Queen." Ser Willem meekly nods.

"Good. Ser Jaime as a Kingsguard you shall take over ensuring the safety of my son and myself. Starting by accompanying me to the castle to explain what has happened to him."

"Of course my Queen" Ser Jaime replies.

The pair of them leave the docks and begin walking towards the castle. When they are about halfway back to the castle Rhaella turns to See Jaime.

"Now that we are away from Ser Willem and his band of misguided fools id like to hear the whole story of what has happened."

"It is not a particularly nice tale, your grace."

"My life has not been _particularly_ _nice_ , Ser. I want to know what has happened to my family. And nothing but the truth." Rhaella sternly says, instantly regretting how harsh she initially spoke.

"As you wish... After you and Prince Viserys left, the King... He... He became more paranoid. Everyone was enemy to him. Burnings became an almost hourly occurrence. Princess Elia... She would be beaten by his grace almost daily."

Rhaella turns away from Ser Jaime as tears must over her eyes.

"That poor girl. I should've been there to stop him."

"With respect your grace, the King would've done far worse to you."

"Rather me than her..." Rhaella solemnly says. "What else has happened? Are my son and grandchildren safe? Has Aerys done anything to harm them?!"

"I haven't seen Prince Aegon or Princess Rhaenys since before the battle took place. But Prince Rhaegar looked well the last I saw of him."

This news is a huge relief to Rhaella to know that her son and most likely her grandchildren are fine. But there is one more question that she needs answering.

"What of my husband?"

At this question, Rhaella sees Ser Jaime stop and his body tense up.

"I... He... He died during the battle for the Red Keep."

Rhaella struggles and fails, to suppress a smile. Aerys was gone. Finally. No more watching him try to corrupt Viserys to his twisted ways, no more being a prisoner in her own home, no more beatings, no more rapes. Freedom at last. The feeling of pure joy floods through every inch of her body.

"How did it happen?" Rhaella asks.

Once again Rhaella notices how Ser Jaime tenses up.

"I... I did it." He replies so quietly that Rhaella can barely hear.

A look of surprise spreads across Rhaella. She studies the young Knight before her. His shoulders are slumped and he fails to meet her gaze.

"Why?" Rhaella asks.

"He... Wildfire was put underneath the city. Rossart was going to light it all. I... I had to stop them."

Rhaella notices his shaky tone of voice and meek body language. She easily can recognise how he feels right now, after all, she has felt it so often. Fearful. Not something you would associate with the youngest ever Knight to be appointed to the Kingsguard. But more likely in the man who broke one of the most sacred oaths a man could take to save an entire city from destruction. She places a soothing hand on his shoulder, much as she has often done for Elia in the past.

"You did the right thing, Ser Jaime. What Aerys planned to do... it's truly horrifying. No oath is worth so many lives. I'm glad you did what you did. Every man and woman in Kings Landing owes you their thanks."

A small smile breaks across Ser Jaime's face and Rhaella removes her hand from his shoulder. They start to walk again and are soon at the castle of Dragonstone. A quick enquiry with a passing servant tells Rhaella that Viserys is out in the yard practising his sword skills. The thought is concerning to Rhaella, she had brought it up with Aerys when Viserys first started but he only called her a weak-minded woman. Perhaps she was just used to Rhaegar not developing an interesting in sword fighting or jousting until much later than Viserys.

After a short walk, they arrive at the yard to see Viserys hacking away at a dummy with a small tourney sword.

"Viserys dear, could you put that down and come here?" Rhaella polity asks.

Her son drops the sword and comes running over to her and Ser Jaime.

"Muna!" Viserys excitedly runs over and hugs her. "I tried to find you but the servants said you had gone."

"I'm sorry sweetling. I had to rush off to the docks."

Viserys pulls back from her and eyes up Ser Jaime.

"Whys Ser Jaime here? Kepa told him to stay and guard him in Kings Landing."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about Viserys. Ser Jaime has brought news from Kings Landing. I'm sorry but your father is dead."

Rhaella watches as Viserys turns from being energetic to a state of confusion.

"What?..." Viserys mumbles.

"There was a big battle at Kings Landing and in the fighting, your father was killed. I'm sorry Viserys."

Tears soon form in his eyes and begin to fall down his face.

"But... But... Ser Jaime he... He was... Meant to keep... Kepa safe." Viserys bubbles between sniffs.

"I know sweatling. But now he's here to keep us safe."

"Does that mean Rhaegar is coming for us? Father said that Rhaegar was one of the bad men."

"No Viserys. Rhaegar isn't going to come for us like that. He's not a bad man. He's your brother. He loves you." Rhaella explains.

It pains her to see how conflicted Viserys looks.

"But Kepa said that Rhaegar was a traitor so he's a bad man and Kepa has to burn the bad man."

 _Damn him!_ _Damn Aerys to all Seven Hells for teaching their son to think in such a manner._

"Viserys, Rhaegar isn't one of the bad men. He's a good man. He's your brother."

"Why did Kepa say that Rhaegar is a bad man." Viserys demands.

"Sweatling your father was wrong. Rhaegar could never be a bad man."

"But Kings can never be wrong!"

Viserys turns and stomps off, tears flowing freely down his face. Rhaella sighs and tears threaten to fall down her face. Why did Aerys have to be such a vile and unhinged person? Why had he had to have such an influence on Viserys? She prays and prays again that as time passes Viserys won't think so highly of his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that Rhaella's first chapter and the beginning of the Dragonstone plot. What do you guys think? Next chapter we return to Ki gs Landi g as the build up to Rhaegar's coronation begins.
> 
> Also I'm thinking of removing Robb Stark as a pov character as I already feel like there's a lot of characters that will have chapters and he would have lots of characters around him that would definitely have pov chapters, such as the Targ kids and most of the other Starks, so let me know in the comments if you think I should keep Robb in as a pov character or not?


	19. Eddard IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna and Ned talk.
> 
> Jon Arryn has a discovery to share with Ned, with disastrous consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to be honest, not 100% happy with this chapter but I didn't know what to change to make it better so here we are🤷

Walking through the gardens of the Red Keep was surprisingly peaceful. Given how packed full of people the city was, Ned had assumed that this would've spread here. But to his surprise, the gardens of the Red Keep were mostly empty. Well, apart from one rather loud young woman and her son.

Ned hears and then sees Lyanna playing a game with Jaehaerys that has the little boy laughing loudly. Lyanna notices Ned walking towards them and scoops Jaehaerys up into her arms.

"Look Jae, Uncle Ned has come out."

Ned smiles as his little nephew gurgle's some kind of reply. Ned walks up to them both.

"How has the little Prince been? Behaving for your mother?" Ned says teasingly.

"Of course he has. Jae is a little angel aren't you?"

Lyanna tickles Jaehaerys belly and he explodes into a fit of giggles causing Ned and Lyanna to laugh. It's strange to see his little sister as not just a mother, but as such a caring one. With how strongly she had opposed marriage and being a 'broodmare', as she described it, it came as a strange but good surprise to see how much Lyanna cares for Jaehaerys.

After a while, Lyanna stops tickling Jaehaerys and they start to walk around the gardens. All around Ned can hear birds chirping, creating a pleasant melody.

"So what brings you out here Ned?" Lyanna asks.

Ned sighs.

"I just needed some peace somewhere. Inside the castle is far to busy for my tastes. It makes Winterfell look like a tiny village with how busy it is. And shouldn't you have a Kingsguard with you?"

Lyanna tuts and rolls her eyes.

"Yes. Rhaegar was very insistent. Ser Oswell! My brother wishes to know that Jae and I haven't been left alone."

From around the corner of neatly trimmed bushes comes the white armoured Ser Oswell Whent.

"Your grace, my Lord." Ser Oswell bows.

"See Ned? Jae and I are perfectly safe."

"You'd be safe without me, your grace. I'm just here to make sure the person in your way doesn't get hurt too badly." Ser Oswell grins.

"Your humour is as funny as usual Ser Oswell." Lyanna replies.

"Thank you, your grace." Ser Oswell replies sarcastically. "I do try. This place has been devoid of fun and laughter for so long. That Lannister you met the other day, Gerion, he's always laugh. There was one time the Prince and Barristan went out of the castle and they came back stumbling drunk. Ha! What a night that was."

Ser Oswell continues recounting the past with Lyanna occasionally conversing when stories about Prince Rhaegar come up. Ned starts to lose interest in the conversation and drift off to observe the nature around them until someone Ned is much more familiar with comes up.

"-and Arthur's sister too! She lit up any room she was in. Even had honourable Barristan 'The Bold' questioning his vows of celibacy ha!"

"Thank you, Ser Oswell." Lyanna says tersely. "My brother and I would like to continue our walk now."

"Oh... As you wish Princess." Ser Oswell bows and walks to several paces away from them.

Lyanna turns to Ned and he can see the concerned expression across her face.

"I'm sorry Ned. That can't have been nice to hear." She says solemnly.

"It's fine Lya." Ned replies.

He tries to keep a straight face as to not portray how he feels inside to Lyanna.

"Ned you're terrible at lying. I'm your sister, you can talk about anything to me."

Ned sighs.

"Aye... I just wish things could be different. There's nothing wrong with Catelyn. She seems kind and she's pretty." Ned blushes slightly. "But she's not _her_ _._ "

"I'm sorry Ned. I got to marry who I wished but in doing so I took away your choice to."

"What?! No. Lya, the Mad King caused the war and Hoster Tully forced Jon and I to wed his daughters. It's not your fault." Ned says.

"People keep saying that. I wish I could believe it."

Ned can see the wave of sadness that has washed over Lyanna and reaches out to take her hand but she walks off. Ned takes off after her but the sound of little footsteps running towards them and a small blur of an orange and red dress flies past him up to Lyanna."

"Princess Rhaenys? What are you doing out here alone?" Lyanna asks, concerned.

"I'm not 'lone! I got-"

"Rhaenys! Come back here!"

Ned and Lyanna turn to see where the second voice comes from. He recognises Princess Elia Martell with a Kingsguard. Princess Rhaenys leaves Ned and Lyanna and runs back to her mother who promptly takes her hand and all three walk off. All throughout the interaction, Ned can easily see the way Princess Elia scowls at his sister and instantly a feeling of protectiveness floods him.

"Ned don't." Lyanna sternly says.

"What?"

"You look like how you did that time Bran took Benjen to Wintertown and got him drunk only worse. If Princess Elia doesn't like me that's fine."

"But Lya-"

"Lord Stark!" A voice calls from behind.

Ned and Lyanna turn to see a Knight walking up to them with Ser Oswell.

"What is it?" Ned asks.

"Apologies for the interruption, my Lord, your grace. But Lord Arryn requests you join him immediately my Lord."

Ned sighs and turns back to Lyanna.

"Will you be alright if I leave?" He asks.

"Yes, go. I should take Jae for his nap."

Ned says his goodbyes to Lyanna and Jaehaerys and then goes off with the Vale man. His sister takes a different exit with Ser Oswell Whent. The Vale man leads Ned from the gardens and back into the Red Keep. Ned recognises the rooms around as where the Vale Lords have been housed within the Red Keep. Soon enough they arrive at Jon Arryn's room. Ned is let in by a Knight who leads him to Jon's study. Once there Ned is confused as Jon is sat across from a woman.

"Ah Ned, thank you for coming please sit."

Ned pulls out a seat and looks at the woman sat next to him. She has a small stature, the clothes she wears look of poor quality, her hair is dark, her eyes are of a similar colour but she has clearly been crying. She nervously looks up at Ned who turns back to his mentor.

"Jon, what's happening?" Net asks, confused at the woman sat beside him.

"Ned, this is Melissa. Unfortunately, a rather unpleasant incident has been brought to my attention." Jon turns to Melissa. "Go on, tell Lord Stark what you told me. He can help you too."

Melissa turns to Ned and he is horrified to see that across her left cheek is a large green and purple bruise.

"M.. M... My Lord." Her lips tremble. "I.. I work in a brothel in the city as a w-whore. Yesterday the owner told me that someone in the Red Keep wanted me. I got brought into the castle by a man. He took me to his Lords chamber..." She trembles again.

"Go on Melissa. Tell Lord Stark who it was. He can help you."

Melissa shakily nods

"He said his name was Robert Baratheon-"

A chill shoots up Ned's spine. The bruise on her face, visiting Robert... surely not.

"-I'm... I'm used to men not being kind with me. But he... he was so much worse. He was rough with me and when I told him he was hurting me that's how I got this." She gestures to the bruise on her cheek. "Also... He..." She nervously looks up at Ned. "He kept calling me Lyanna, after the Princess."

Ned is stunned. _Robert couldn't? Could he? Robert's not cruel. He wouldn't hurt an innocent woman. Certainly wouldn't call her Lyanna, whilst doing that with her and then strike her._ He never stops going on about how much he loves Lyanna. Yet this Melissa claims that he called her Lyanna and she is covered in bruises. Ned is so lost in his thoughts and anger that he doesn't notice Jon leading Melissa away and then returning to his seat.

"Ned?" Jon asks, concerned.

"Yes? Sorry." He shakes his head as if to rid himself of his thoughts. "What will happen to her now?"

"I've offered her a place amongst my household that she's accepted, says her families gone and I imagine working in a brothel in this city isn't good for such a young woman. She'll accompany me back to the Vale. I'll give her a job as a servant or as a handmaiden if she's got the skills for it. It won't be much but it'll be better than working in a brothel."

"Good." Ned sighs. "How could Robert do such a thing?! Surely there's some mistake. He wouldn't do that to a woman. And gods calling her Lyanna?! He wouldn't. He wouldn't call a whore after her. He wouldn't hit her. Would he do the same to Lyanna? He wouldn't. Would he?" Ned asks.

Ned keeps repeating "he wouldn't" in his head as if to try to convince himself of it. Until a few minutes ago he had though his friends taste for violence only extended to the battlefield and not to between the sheets.

"I don't know Ned. Robert has changed so much since the war began." Jon replies gravely. "Gods I thought I'd taught him better than that. What a fool I am."

"Not as much as I. For months, no years I thought he loved Lyanna and then... then he does _that_. I need to go find him."

Ned stands and starts to walk out of the room.

"Ned wait!" Jon calls.

But Ned is too focused on finding Robert that he doesn't listen. He needs to find him, to hear it from him whether what the whore said is true. First, he heads to the training yard. Robert likes to fight so maybe he would be training? But no. He quickly leaves the yard as anger steadily builds within him. As Robert isn't out sparring, Ned heads to his chambers. He passes dozens of men from the Stormlands as he nears Roberts room. Ned doesn't bother knocking. instead, he just opens the door, so fast that it slams back against the wall. He immediately sees Robert in the centre of the room with a young squire helping him into his armour.

"Ah, Ned! What's got you in such a huff? It's usually me smashing doors in! Ha!" Robert chuckles.

"Melissa."

"Eh? What's that? Some girls name?"

"Aye." Ned replies gravely. "A Vale Knight found her coming out of this room with her dress ripped and bruises covering her from head to toe."

"Ah, I remember who you mean now. She was a wild one her! Liked it rough!" Robert chuckles again to Ned's ire.

"Did you not hear what I said?! She was covered in bruises! Half her face was purple and green!" Ned near shouts.

"Oh, you exaggerate. She was begging for it!"

"Begging for it?! Was she truly _beggin_ g for it when you hit her? Or perhaps when you called her Lyanna!?" Ned asks, enraged.

The squire that had been putting Robert's armour freezes and drops a piece on the floor that lands with a clang.

"Leave boy. It would appear I need to speak with Lord _Stark_." Robert says, his face having hardened.

The squire makes his way out of the room in a hurry. Robert then walks to a desk with a flagon and pours wine into a cup. He then takes several long gulps before turning to look back at Ned.

"Is it true then?" Ned asks.

Silence.

"Robert? Is it true?" Ned asks again more sternly.

Silence.

"Robert, please answer me?" This time he asks more gently.

His friend suddenly turns to face him.

"Yes, it's true! Is that what you wanted to hear!?"

Veins bulge in Robert's neck as he yells.

"Robert... How could you? She was bruised black and blue. And to call a whore after my sister and then do _tha_ t to her." Ned's face carries a disgusted expression.

"Why should you care what I do! You betrayed me! Just like she did!"

"Robert, what are you talking about?"

"You... You and Lyanna you were mine and now... Now your his!"

"Robert, what are you talking about? Who's? The Princes? I'm not his. I hardly know him. Robert your my friend." Ned replies as calmly as he can manage.

"Lies! More fucking lies! All you do is lie to me!"

Robert throws his mug towards Ned and he is so stunned that he is unable to move. The mug slams into his face, just above his eye. Shocked Ned dabs a finger against where it hit and it comes away covered in blood.

"Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" Robert yells

Ned hastily makes his exit. Once out of Roberts chamber and the door firmly shut behind him he collapses against it. As the sounds of objects smashing come from inside and blood begins to flow down his face, Ned can only wonder what in the gods just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's that. Let me know in the comments what you think. I'm super nervous about this one😬. Make sure to leave kudos and bookmark and subscribe to if you liked it😊
> 
> Next up we've got the final chapter before Rhaegar finally becomes King.


	20. Rhaegar VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a reaction to the previous chapter and some cute Targ baby moments😊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I've been doing a lot of thinking recently and I think I'm more than likely going to have to go to a bi-weekly upload schedule. Because I'm in my first year of uni and the work is starting to pile up so it gets more difficult to find the free time to write this. But it's getting harder to do. So don't be surprised if there isn't a chapter posted next Monday. Sorry about this

It had finally been arranged. His coronation would be held in three days. Rhaegar had tried his hardest to make the ceremony and subsequent celebrations as short as possible. It seemed highly illogical bordering on insanity to spend several hours inside the Sept of Baelor listening to the High Septon talk endlessly. And then go back to the Red Keep for a massive feast whilst many were starving, homeless or orphans. Rhaegar wanted to work as quickly as possible to right past wrongs. If High Septon Maynard hadn't have passed then Rhaegar would've likely been successful. Alas, the man who officiated his wedding to Lyanna had passed peacefully in his sleep.

Unfortunately, his successor was much more interested in the pomp of ceremonies of the faith, judging from his pompous accent, golden crown and silk clothes. Rhaegar had to give much more than he wished but he was already on difficult terms with the faith. So unwilling to risk a potentially devastating uprising from the faith he allowed the new High Septon much more freedom with the ceremony than he truly wished for. Thus the ceremony would last for several hours.

Fortunately, he was entirely in control of the feast and celebrations that would follow his coronation. He would need to portray the strength of his house but to unessecary lengths as there are many less fortunate people that gold could be spent helping. Therefore he only arranged for four courses to be prepared. It was hardly a grand feast, Rhaegar could remember a feast with twenty courses, but it would suffice for a time when many are suffering. Any food that went uneaten would be distributed to the various orphanages of Kings Landing. In addition, there would be minimal gold spent decorating the Red Keep for the celebrations. The gold would be far better spent on rebuilding the Seven Kingdoms.

Rhaegar's thoughts are interrupted by a young squire brings him a scroll, stating that it had just arrived in the rookery and Grandmaester Pycelle sent him as he was with Lyanna. Upon seeing the sigil of his house pressed into the seal a feeling of elation rushes through Rhaegar. He quickly dismissed the squire and heads to his solar. He breaks the seal and opens the scroll, a smile spreading across his face as he reads.

_My son,_

_It fills me with great joy to know that you are safe and unhurt. Ser Willem and the rest of your father's dogs had hidden all of your letters to me. I've spent the last few hours reading them and I believe we shall have stern words when I return to Kings Landing._

_Unfortunately, that may be some time away. The gods have seen fit to gift or curse me with another babe. I'm still several months away from the birth, however._

_Ser Jaime has told me of events in the capital. Everything. I'm grateful it is him you sent to guard Viserys and I. I ask that when he returns that you treat him fairly. He's a truer Knight than anyone else for what he has done._

_Viserys struggles with the death of your father, fortunately, he does not know of Ser Jaime's involvement but it is only a matter of time. I fear your father has tried to fill your brother's mind with many of his own delusions including that you're a traitor to our family. I pray that he is young enough for us to rid his mind of your father's poisonous words._

_However, I look forward to us meeting again my son. Perhaps it'll be with another babe._

_Love,_   
_Mother_

The feeling of joy to know that his mother and brother are safe is impossible to quash with his mothers more disturbing words. He does dread what his mother had to go through in those final weeks with his father and how Viserys truly is. But the elation to know that they are both safe and well is far greater.

Just as he places the scroll down on his desk, Ser Arthur Dayne enters his solar saying that Tywin Lannister is outside and wishes for a meeting. Rhaegar sighs but tells his friend to let the Lord of Casterly Rock inside.

Rhaegar rises from his seat to greet him. Soon Tywin Lannister enters his solar. He wears a deep red jerkin with golden buttons engraved with lions on them. He looks Rhaegar in the eyes.

"Your Grace, I have heard that my son is no longer in the Red Keep." Tywin states.

_Ah, straight to the issu_ e.

"That is correct my Lord."

"Then where is he?"

Rhaegar can see Tywin Lannister straining and his neck bulging as he speaks.

"Ser Jaime is on important business at Dragonstone." Rhaegar calmly replies.

"Why is he there? Surely another man could've been sent."

"Lord Lannister id like to remind you that assignments for the Kingsguard, which Ser Jaime is a part of, are only to be known by the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard and the head of House Targaryen, which is myself. " he notices how the Lord of Casterly Rock tenses. "However as a fellow father, I can understand worrying for one's children. Especially given how there are still those who would see me punish Ser Jaime for his actions. Ser Jaime is at Dragonstone to ensure the protection of my mother and brother and for the time being, his own safety. He shall remain there as long as they require."

Rhaegar can almost feel the anger radiating off of Tywin Lannister. They stare each other directly in the eyes until the door to Rhaegar'a solar burst open and Lyanna walks in.

"That old, disgusting, lecherous, vile man isn't going to come near me again. I don't care if my arm is hanging off. He isn't..." Lyanna looks up at Tywin Lannister and Rhsegar suppresses a grin. "Oh... Apologies my Lord. I didn't realise anyone else was in here. "

"It's fine Lyanna." Rhaegar says. "Lord Lannister was just leaving."

"Your grace." Tywin huffs, ignoring Lyanna and then hurries out of the room, past an apologetic looking Ser Arthur who had followed Lyanna.

Now that they are alone Lyanna sheepishly looks to Rhaegar.

"I didn't know you were speaking with someone. I'm sorry for interrupting."

"It's fine Lyanna." He smiles. "Perhaps next time you could knock? I'm not angry if that's worrying you. If anything I'm relieved. Speaking with Tywin Lannister is not something I enjoy."

Lyanna smiles softly.

"I was going to go to Jaehaerys after meeting the Grand Maester." She shivers in disgust. "I came to ask if you would join me?"

"Well, you've managed to chase off Tywin Lannister so I don't believe I have anything else to do. I'd be delighted to join you."

If he's being honest he would join Lyanna even if he had work to do. Nothing is more important to him than his children.

Rhaegar stands from behind his desk and walls over to Lyanna. He holds out his arm for her and she promptly threads her own through. Together, with a pair of Kingsguard accompanying them, they walk the fairly short distance from Rhaegar's solar and chamber through a couple of long winding hallways of the Red Keep to the makeshift nursery that had been quickly put together nearby for Jaehaerys. As they reach the door A booming laugh and a babies squeal. Curiously, Rhaegar reaches for the handle and opens the door.

He is surprised to see Ned Stark sat with Jaehaerys on his lap. The Lord of Winterfell bounces a small ball and Jae giggles as it flies up high and backs down to his uncle's hand.

"Ned? I thought you would still be with Jon Arryn." Lyanna says.

"It was... A... It was a short meeting." He awkwardly replies.

Rhaegar watches as Jaehaerys starts to wriggle around u til Lyanna takes him from her brother's arms. He smiles watching her coo over Jaehaerys. Their son reaches out a chubby hand towards Rhaegar, who takes him from Lyanna. She smirks and chuckles as Jaehaerys' hands immediately go to Rhaegar's silvery hair.

"Ned what happened to your face?!" Lyanna exclaims.

Rhaegar carefully extracts Jaehaerys' hands from his hair and turns to look at Eddard Stark. Surprised to see a cut just above his eye. Despite his curiosity being spiked, he does not question his brother by law.

"It's nothing Lya." Lord Stark replies.

"Nothing? Your hurt and have been bleeding. What happened?" The concern in Lyanna's voice clear to hear.

Rhaegar clears his throat.

"I can take Jaehaerys and leave if you would prefer to speak alone?" He asks.

Eddard Stark sighs before nodding.

Rhaegar carries Jaehaerys from the nursery. Leaving Lyanna alone with her brother. He tells one of the Kingsguard to remain there until Lyanna leaves. The other follows Rhaegar and Jaehaerys. He returns to his chamber and goes through to his solar and sits down behind his desk.

Picking up the letter from his mother, Rhaegar notices Jaehaerys' looking inquisitively at the scroll.

"This is from your Grandmother Jae. I think she's a little angry with me but hopefully, she'll be happier once she meets you. She's away with your uncle Viserys and soon she'll give birth to another aunt or uncle for you to play with. Would you like that?"

Jaehaerys only gurgles and wiggles in reply. Rhaegar starts to write outs reply to be sent to his mother at Dragonstone, but Jaehaerys' constant moving around makes it incredibly difficult. Eventually, he sets Jaehaerys down on the ground. He passes a fee of Aegon and Rhaenys' toys that have accumulated in his chamber to Jae. Keeping a careful eye on his son too, Rhsegar begins to write out a reply to his mothers raven.

As he writes the door to his solar creeps open. Rhaegar looks to see Rhaenys sneaking into his room. He returns to writing his letter, pretending he hasn't seen her. Keeping a loose eye on her, Rhaenys soon creeps around to Rhaegar's side.

"Boo!" She shouts.

"Aah!" Rhaegar replies, exaggerating his surprise. "You scared me Rhaenys."

She giggles.

"What are you doing Rhaenys?" Rhaegar asks kindly.

"Mm bored. Mama said Egg sleepy so we can't play." She says dejectedly.

"Well... Whilst I'm writing this letter you could play with Jae and then when I'm done how about I come to join you?"

"Yay! Love you, Papa!" She hugs him.

"I love you too Rhaenys." He hugs her back.

Rhaegar watches as Rhaenys excitedly runs over to Jaehaerys. But as several minutes pass she has become less enthusiastic, although Jae seems to be enjoying playing games with his sister.

When he finishes writing his letter to his mother, Rhaegar rolls it up and seals it shut with a stamp of the Targaryen sigil. Then he quietly gets out from his chair and sneaks over to where Rhaenys and Jaehaerys are playing. Just as Jaehaerys lets out a shriek of laughter, Rhaegar rushes in and grabs Rhaenys. She cries out in surprise but quickly turns into laughing as Rhaegar lifts her I to the air. He pretends that he's going to drop her several times but catches her safety each time, much to both Rhaenys' and Jaehaerys amusement.

Soon his arms tire and he has to put Rhaenys down. He sits down on the floor and picks Jaehaerys onto one of his knees and Rhaenys climbs onto the other.

This is how he is happiest. Nothing means more to him than his children. Soon their games begin anew. Ranging from a simple rattle that makes Jaehaerys giggle to Rhaenys riding around on his back. _Not a fun gam_ e. He thinks to himself as his knees and palms ache from being pressed into the hard wooden floor.

As the trio collapse into another fit of giggles and laughter the door opens and Lyanna walks in.

"Oh? It seems I've missed out on all the fun." She says. "It's nice to see you again Princess Rhaenys."

"Hello... Papa, I go find Ballerion." Rhaenys quickly adds.

"Oh... Ok." Rhaegar replies surprised.

Rhaenys says some quick goodbyes before hurrying off. Rhaegar holds his hands up as if to say _I don't kno_ w. It was truly odd why Rhaenys, who usually loves being around people would rush away when Lyanna arrived. He would speak to his daughter about it soon. But for now, he won't chase after her. Instead, he stands and pucks Jaehaerys up. Whilst pondering Rhaenys' odd behaviour, Lyanna takes Jaehaerys from his arms and they all sit down on the chairs that have been scattered across the room as a result of the games Rhaegar played with Rhaenys and Jaehaerys.

"How was your brother?" Rhaegar asks.

"He's mostly fine I think. That stupid oaf Robert Baratheon was the one that cut him. Threw a cup at Ned's head because he's too stupid to comprehend being able to think with anything other than his prick." Lyanna says bitterly.

"I understand." He reaches over and takes her free hand in his. "He'll leave here soon and if the gods are merciful we won't have to see him again for a long time. Perhaps he shall become more rational and work to fixing his friendship with your brother."

"I'm not sure. I think that's expecting far too much of Robert Baratheon."

She smirks and then they both begin to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there's the last chapter before the coronation. Let me know what you think in the comments. I respond to everyone's comment and love talking with you guys❤. 
> 
> Also I just want to say a massive thank you to everyone. It's crazy how this fic has got nearly 400 kudos and 20,000 hits. It's just mind blowing to me to see how many people have read and liked what I write so thank you❤👍


	21. Lyanna III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coronation time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is long. Like well over triple the size they normally are

Slowly she awakes, groaning at the bright sunlight streaming into the room. As she becomes more aware of her senses, Lyanna notices that in their sleep Rhaegar has curled up against her back and his left hand has come across her to gently rest around her breast.

"Lustful beast." She chuckles and swats his hand away.

A deep laughter comes from the other side of the bed. Lyanna turns over to face her husband, who is wide awake.

"How long have you been awake?" She asks.

"A while."

"And your hand just happened to settle on my breast did it?" Lyanna raises an eyebrow and smirks.

"I'm afraid I've missed them dearly." Rhaegar smiles mischievously. "Jaehaerys has them all to himself and I've grown rather jealous."

Lyanna gasps and mockingly hits Rhaegar in the chest. They laugh loudly together until she shimmies closer to Rhaegar and meets his lips in a gentle kiss. However, it soon grows more passionate. Lyanna move her right leg over Rhaegar to straddle her husband's waist. Her hands roving across the hard muscles of his chest and torso, Rhaegar's hands firmly grip her hips.

Their lips move in a heated rhythm that sends increasing amounts of arousal flooding through Lyanna. She starts to squirm atop Rhaegar to try to find some relief for her growing arousal, but it's not enough.

They break apart to catch their breath, Lyanna's chest rises rapidly and she looks down upon Rhaegar with adoration.

"Lyanna... We should stop." Rhaegar pants.

 _Yes, stop. Or else my plan for tonight shall be ruine_ d.

"I know, I know." She replies.

She climbs off her husband and the bed too. Lyanna strides to where they had left cups and a flagon of water. She fills a cup and then drinks several mouthfuls to quench her thirst.

"How are you feeling for today?" Lyanna asks her husband, who is now sitting on the bed.

"Nervous. So much could go wrong. What if people do not like what I have to say? Or if Lords disagree with my council choices?" Uncertainty is clear for Lyanna to hear.

Smiling softly, she places her cup down and returns to the bed to sit beside her husband. She wraps an arm caringly around him and looks up into his deep violet eyes.

"I think you are going to be doing great work. The smallfolk will love what you plan to do to help them and I'm by no means an expert but I think your council choices will be well received. I'm sure Ned will be glad he's not got a position." Lyanna laughs.

"Well at least one Lord will be happy by the end of today then."

Lyanna rolls her eyes and reassures her husband again. Then she climbs out of bed again and walks out of the bedroom and through the rest of Rhaegar's, _or is it their chamber now?_ To where a cot had been placed, to which Lyanna can hear quiet snores emanating.

She walks up to the cot to see Jaehaerys still asleep. Despite often waking in the night to be fed Jaehaerys slept better than Lyanna expected of a newborn babe. Gently, she nudges him awake. Slowly his eyes open to reveal their dark grey, verging on black, colour. However, in certain lights Lyanna thinks they have a slight violet hue to them.

Jae starts to fuss at his sleep being interrupted. Lyanna quickly scoops him into her arms and carries him around the room.

"I'm sorry my sweet boy for waking you. But I have to otherwise you won't sleep at night or when it's nap time."

She soothingly moves her hand across Jaehaerys back to try to calm him. As she does this she sees Rhaegar speaking with someone at the door to the chamber. He soon shuts the door and turns to her.

"I've asked for food to be brought up so we can break our fasts. As well as said for Wylla to come up afterwards." He smiles.

"Then I suppose I should feed this little one before our food arrives." She says looking down at Jaehaerys.

She settles down into a chair as Rhsegar busies himself getting ready. The shift she wears has ties on the front to allow for her to easily be able to feed Jaehaerys. Lyanna is quickly able to untie the front of her dress with her free hand. She pulls the dress to the side, freeing her breast. With some gentle encouragement Jaehaerys soon latches on and starts to feed. Lyanna marvels at her son, nothing be more precious to her than Jaehaerys, she looks down upon him with love and wonder filling her heart.

A knock comes from the door which Lyanna sees Rhaegar, now wearing his finest clothes covered in beautiful needlework of dragons. Lyanna can't hear who he is conversing with so instead focus back to Jaehaerys. However, her attention is taken away as several servants stream into the room holding plates and pots of food.

They set up the table in front of Lyanna with the cutlery plates and pots. She blushes at there being so many people seeing her feeding Jaehaerys, fortunately, they do not appear to pay her any attention and quietly get on with their work. Therefore they finish quickly and then promptly leave.

Lyanna's belly grumbles at the smell of the food. She tries to reach over to fill her plate but Jaehaerys feeding makes it too awkward.

"Here let me help." Rhaegar chuckles.

He moves his chair around the table next to Lyanna. Then he starts to dish out food onto both of their plates. Rhaegar cuts up a slice of bacon and jabs his fork into it. He moves to I in front of Lyanna so that she can eat it. It's the perfect blend of salty and charred flavours. She let's out a small moan at how good it is.

"Enjoy that?" Rhaegar asks, smiling.

"Very much."

They continue like this for some time, Rhaegar cutting up various foods and feeding them to Lyanna. She eats more bacon, soft eggs, and bread with bread that Rhaegar layers with cheese. By the end of the meal, Lyanna is stuffed. Jaehaerys soon stops suckling too.

"I'll take him." Rhaegar says. "You can bathe. I'm sure Wylla or I could help you with putting on a dress."

Lyanna nods her affirmation and carefully hands Jaehaerys to her husband. Then she leaves the room to bathe, first though she picks out a set of underclothes as well looking at several of the dresses Rhaegar had made for her. Before she had never particularly put much thought into what she wore, often choosing breeches and tunics she stole from Ned and Benjen. But now she is meant to look the part of Princess soon to be Queen. _Gods Queen Lyanna Stark. How odd that sound_ s. Unfortunately, all of her dresses looked far prettier than the ones she had at Winterfell so to Lyanna they all look like something a Princess would wear.

After much deliberation, she settles on a black dress that has red dragons winding up the bodice with a grey direwolf across the neckline. As well as the skirts not being ridiculously big as Lyanna had seen on several ladies at the tourney of Harrenhal.

She moved behind a screen where a bathtub had been filled with still warm water. She hangs her clothes up and strips out of her shift and undergarments to then climb into the bath.

The water is just right. Not boiling hot yet still warm. Using a cloth and using a sweat smelling soap left out Lyanna scrubs herself clean also using a bottle of scented oil she washes her hair too. Once all the bubbled oil is washed from her hair and the water begins to cool, Lyanna steps out of the bath and picks up a towel and begins to dry herself.

Once dryer, she sets the towel down and then pulls on her underclothes she had set out. Then she sets about putting her chosen dress on. A knock comes from the door.

"Your grace?" It's Wylla. "The Prince said you might require some help."

Lyanna sighs. One of the things she dislikes most about dresses is how difficult they are to put on and take off when alone. She replies to Wylla that she does in fact need help. The midwife soon enters and with her, help Lyanna is able to get the dress on.

"Wylla, have you thought about what you would like to do in the future?" Lyanna asks as Wylla laces up the back of her dress.

"I imagine I'll return to my village to be a midwife again, your grace." She replies.

"You don't sound overjoyed at that."

"Well... I quite like being a midwife. I get to see so many happy women but it... It's just that..."

"Your husband?" Lyanna guesses.

"Yes." Wylla sighs.

 _Ahh, that makes sense why she would not wish to return home._ Lyanna had only seen Wylla's husband once. That had been after Rhaegar had left the tower, Ser Arthur had ridden to a nearby village to find a midwife he returned with Wylla. But a few days later her husband came to the tower and started to shout and scream, demanding that Wylla returns with him. He threatened them with violence and to tell a local landed Knight that nobles were hiding at the tower if Wylla refused to come with him. In the end, Ser Oswell hit him round the head and tired his unconscious body up.

They released him not long before Ned, Howland Reed and all the others arrived at the tower, Lyanna's memory fuzzy over the period between birthing Jae and Ned coming. Even after releasing him, Wylla's husband threatened her with violence again.

"If you would rather not return to Dorne you could perhaps you could stay here and be my handmaiden? Or perhaps Jae's nanny?"

"I-I I'm honoured, your grace. But... I'm not high born. I don't know anything about being a handmaiden. And I'm just a midwife. I don't know much about looking after children." Wylla stammers.

Lyanna turns to face Wylla, the ties of her dress still half undone.

"I'd like to think we're friends? And I would like you to stay. And you were great help with Jaehaerys on the journey here. And I've never had a handmaiden before so I don't really know what they're supposed to do, so we could find out together?" Lyanna smiles. "Think about it. You don't have to answer now."

Wylla nervously nods, then Lyanna turns back around and she finishes lacing up Lyanna's dress. The pair of them return to the main room where Rhaegar and Jaehaerys are noisily playing. Wylla bows and leaves Rhaegar's chamber, saying she will return to keep an eye on Jaehaerys whilst they are at the Great Sept of Baelor.

They play for hours, although Rhaegar leaves after some time to go and see Rhaenys and Aegon. Which Lyanna understands him wanting to do. When he returns after luncheon he comes with Wylla. Nervousness fills Lyanna, for this will be the longest she has spent away from Jaehaerys yet. But she trusts Wylla. Her and Rhaegar both kiss their son goodbye.

Arm in arm they leave Jaehaerys with Wylla. With Kingsguards following close behind. They make their way from the Red Keep to outside near the stables. Where dozens of horses and men are wandering about. In addition, a large intricately decorated carriage is waiting too. Despite likely being able to ride a horse better than most of the men present, Lyanna had to make the journey to the Great Sept in the carriage with Princess Elia. Something she was not looking forward to. But Rhaegar had said how they _needed to present a united front._ And how the people of Kings Landing _couldn't see her as a northern savage._ The latter being said with a sly smile across his face.

So instead of riding down to the Sept of Baelor alongside her husband, he is kissing her hand and then she is climbing into the carriage. As she enters the carriage, Princess Elia is already sat inside. She wears a beautiful black dress fairly similar to Lyanna's. Except Princess Elia's only has a single red embroiled dragon winding up it, shorter sleeves and skirts as well as a slightly lower neckline. Princess Elia casts a glare her way as she takes her seat.

Tension and awkwardness are in abundance as the carriage sets off. However, those feelings fade slightly as the carriage passes from the walls of the Red Keep and onto the streets of Kings Landing. Huge crowds line the streets. Many of the people cheering and smiling to Lyanna's surprise. There are shouts of "Prince Rhaegar!" And of "Princess Elia!" Lyanna had several conversations with Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Oswell Whent about Kings Landing on the journey from the Tower of Joy. Both of the Knights spoke of how both Rhaegar and Princess Elia tried to help the largely destitute small folk of Kings Landing. Whether it be donating to and helping orphanages, or playing the harp and singing songs to raise their spirits.

Her mouth drops open in shock as the large crowds seemingly are endless. Never once do their numbers thin. Soon however they reach Visenya's hill and the Sept of Baelor where the crowds are no more. The carriage comes to a gentle stop. The door soon opens, Princess Elia is the first of the pair to stand and leaves. As Lyanna follows she sees Rhaegar stood at the entrance to the carriage holding his hand out for Princess Elia. Lyanna notices how she hesitates before taking their husband's hand. Once Princess Elia is beside their husband, he holds his other hand for Lyanna which she happily takes.

For the first time, Lyanna walks with not just Rhaegar but with Princess Elia too. She gets a better handle on her nerves as they enter the Great Sept. Inside decorations of the seven-pointed star are everywhere as well as large statues depicting each of the seven gods. Down on the ground, the huge crowd of gathered Lords awaits. The trio walk forwards through a space between the crowd. As they near the front of the crowd they pass Ned whom Lyanna smiles at. Lyanna and Princess Elia take their places at the front of the assembled Lords, with Rhaegar kissing each of them on the Hand before continuing up the stairs to join the High Septon.

The new High Septon couldn't be more different from his predecessor, Maynard, who officiated her marriage to Rhaegar. He wears an ornate headpiece with glittering jewels as well as clothing looking made of as fine materials as Lyanna's dress. Odd when considering Maynard wore rough spun wool and simple leather breeches. And the High Septon's voice, far softer than Maynard's had been.

"My Lords, Sers and Princesses. We are gathered here to bear witness to the coronation of a new King."

The High Septon then begins to recite what Lyanna presumes to be parts of the seven-pointed star. But being from the north she knows nothing of the seven other than what the gods are called so she soon loses track. To her it felt like hours, listening to the High Septin speak of religious teachings Lyanna has no knowledge of. But rather near after an hour of being stood inside the Sept, the High Septon begins speaking of what Lyanna views as more important matters.

"Your grace, I ask that you kneel and close your eyes to receive your blessing from the seven who are one." The High Septon asks.

Rhaegar carries out the High Septon's request, settling onto both of his knees with his eyes shut. The High Septon then dips his thumb into a basin of water and starts to trace the seven-pointed star on Rhaegar's forehead.

"May the Father judge you justly. May the Mother grant you mercy. May the Warrior defend you. May the Smith grant you strength. May the Crone grant you wisdom and guidance. May the Maiden charge you to protect all innocents. May the Strangers grasp elude you for as long as you are beholden to the Seven."

Another Septon comes forward holding a plush pillow, atop it is a crown of a red-gold band with several sharp black points jutting up from the band. The High Septon takes the crown from the other Septon who then walks off to the side. With the crown in hand, the High Septon begins to speak again.

"By the will of the seven, I crown thee Rhaegar, of House Targaryen. King of the Andals, the First Men and the Rhoynar. Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and protector of the realm."

The High Septon places the crown on Rhaegar's head, who stands.

"Long may he reign!" The High Septon says.

"Long may he reign!" Comes the loud reply from the crowd, who applaud too.

Lyanna smiles up at Rhaegar, the sharp dark points of his crown shining brightly. She watches as he takes a deep breath. Soon the applause dies down and he addresses the crowd.

"My Lords and Ladies I thank you for coming for this ceremony. If you would all follow me to the great hall of the Red Keep for my first declarations and the feast."

There are a few small cheers when Rhaegar mentions the feast. He walks down the steps from where he crowned, looking every inch a King, towards Lyanna and Princess Elia. He offers them both an arm which they both take. Then together, all three of them walk through the Great Sept and back outside.

Lyanna is awestruck at the crowd that greets them. Thousands upon thousands of people, many of whom cheer.

After yet another awkward carriage journey where Lyanna couldn't think of anything to do other than stare out the window. _What else could I do? Princess Elia and I are hardly friendly. She called Rhaenys away from me and Ned. As if we'd hurt her. She's Jaehaerys' sister. I only want them to get along as normally as a brother and sister as they can._

Soon Lyanna is sat in the great hall. A room near as large as Harrenhall's. Dragon skulls lining the walls, the metal monstrosity of the Iron Throne, and long tables with chairs set out for every Lord, the few present Ladies and Knights. The table of which Lyanna is seated is upon a small dais before the Iron Throne. Next to her is currently empty seat for Rhaegar and then another where Princess Elia is sat. Their husband though not with them, rather sat upon the Iron Throne.

"My Lords and Ladies, before the feast I have several declarations and announcements to make." Rhaegar says. "Firstly any man who fought for Houses Arryn, Stark, Tully and Baratheon is cleared of any potential charges of treason." Lyanna hears some positive-sounding murmurs. "Balon Greyjoy, Lord of Pyke and Lord Paramount of the Iron Islands and Doran Nymeros Martell, Lord of Sunspear and Prince of Dorne are requested to come to Kings Landing to swear an oath of fealty. I shall now take oaths of fealty from the present Lord Paramounts."

One by one, Lyanna's brother, Jon Arryn, Mace Tyrell, Hoster Tully, Tywin Lannister and Robert Baratheon kneel before the Iron Throne to swear their oath of fealty. Although the latter's being through gritted teeth.

"I thank you, my Lords. It is my hope that we can share a positive relationship to help heal the wounds created in recent times." Several cheers break out, once they die down Rhsegar continues. "My first as King is that from this day the Alchemist Guild is hereby outlawed. Anyone found creating or in possession of wildfire shall face execution or being sent to the Night's Watch. Anyone who discovers wildfire and does not notify the crown shall also face the same choice."

Whispers break out across the hall. Too many for Lyanna to hear one conversation. But she completely understands why Rhaegar would do this. Her father and so many others having died to that vile liquid. _Don't think about that. Focus on Rhaegar. Think of Jaehaerys. Don't think of father. Don't think of Bran._ Lyanna repeats over and over. Eventually, the sounds of Rhaegar's voice draws Lyanna away from her thoughts.

"Lastly, my Lords and Ladies are the positions for my Small Council. Lord Symomd Staunton!" Rhaegar calls.

A tall man of slim build with greying dark hair walks to the Iron Throne and kneels before Rhaegar.

"My Lord you are dismissed from the position you held under my father."

"I understand, your grace." Lord Staunton says without a moment's hesitation. "I wish my successor well in his new position."

Lord Staunton stands and then returns to his seat.

"Jon Connington, former Hand of the King, exile is revoked. His lands and titles as the Lord of Griffins Roost are returned to him. Upon his return from exile, he shall be offered the position of Master of Laws."

Lyanna sees and hears the dislike of the announcement from the Lords of the Stormlands. Most notably from Robert Baratheon who storms out of the great hall. Once the doors slam shut behind the Lord of Storms End, Rhaegar continues announcing his Small Council. Ser Gerold Hightower retains being Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. A soft speaking, balding fat man named Varys, who Lyanna had not met previously as Master of Whispers, Lord Paxter Redwyne as Master of Ships and as much as she dislikes it Pycelle as Grandmaester. _If only Rhaegar could change him for someone less creepy._

"Ser Kevan Lannister!" Rhaegar calls.

A large man with bright blonde hair and a matching neatly cropped beard. He wears some of the finest clothing Lyanna has seen. Although he is not as intimidating as his elder brother. _Perhaps because he lacks Tywin's reputation?_ Like the others before him, Ser Kevan kneels before Rhaegar.

"Ser Kevan, should you accept I would name you Master of Coin."

Lyanna spots a flicker of surprise across Ser Kevan's face. After a moment he eventually replies.

"I would be honoured to take up a seat on your council, your grace."

"I thank you, Ser Kevan. You may return to your seat."

Lyanna watches as Ser Kevan stands and walks back to his seat next to Lord Tywin. The two immediately begin whispering to each other.

"Lastly my Lords, I call Lord Jon Arryn forward."

The elderly man emerges from the crowded seats. His clothes as blue as the banners of his house. He too kneels before the Iron Throne.

"Lord Arryn, you have a reputation for being both wise and prudent. Over the last few months, I have found that these have not been exaggerated. For this, I would name you Hand of the King."

There is a couple of audible gasps at Rhaegar's choice. From what Lyanna can tell from some Lords of the Reach and Westerlands, though she can't be sure as she can't tell all of their sigils.

"I'm honoured that your grace has chosen me for such a role. I hope that I can repay such faith."

"I'm sure you shall my Lord. I look forward to us working together for a long time."

Grandmaester Pycelle comes forward again and hands Jon Arryn the Hand of the King pin. Which he promptly attaches to his doublet. After that, the Grandmaester and new Hand of the King return to their seats.

"I thank you you all for your patience listening to me today. To those on the Small Council, I look forward to working alongside you. To everyone in this hall today it is my hope that we can put aside the feuds of the past and together forge a better Westeros. But for now, let the feast begin!"

Applause and some cheers break out. Lyanna joins in on the applause but remains quiet. She notices how the enthusiasm of which Rhaegar spoke quickly dies down. His face not looking forward to the feast as much as his words made out. He stands from the Iron Throne and walks down to his seat on the dais between herself and Elia, the sharp black points on his crown shining as brightly as they had outside. As he sits down he sighs.

"You have a remarkable ability to make Robert Baratheon hate you more at every turn, My love." Princess Elia says. "I didn't think the man could despise you anymore but you have managed to do what I thought impossible. Congratulations my love."

Lyanna picks up how sarcastic Princess Elia speaks and suddenly wishes she was anywhere else.

"I assume you refer to Lord Baratheon storming off when I said Jon Connington would be offered the position of Master of Laws? It's a sensible choice. I think he would excel at the role and is a friend and someone I trust on the council." Rhaegar replies.

"Friend? Is that what you call it? He wishes for you both to share a bed and for your lips to be around his cock." Elia sneers.

Passing servants set down bowls of piping hot soup and cups of wine. Lyanna takes several gulps as soon as the wine is sat down, needing it with how the conversation between Rhaegar and Elia has started. _Who even is Jon Conington? Rhaegar has mentioned him a few times yet Elia seems to believe that he desires Rhaegar as I do._ Lyanna wonders.

"Elia!" Rhaegar sternly says. "Regardless of any potential feelings, I'm sure Jon knows that we shall never have a relationship like that."

"I'm your wife and I know that we shall never have a relationship like that." Princess Elia states.

After that, none of them speaks for the remainder of the feast. Lyanna being too nervous to speak up and neither Rhaegar nor Princess Elia speaking again. Courses of food come and go. Plates of meats, fruits, vegetables followed by sweet cakes. Still, none of them speaks, Rhaegar tells a servant that leftover food is to be distributed to the poor of Kings Landing. But not a good is spoken between Lyanna, Rhaegar and Elia as all of this happens.

Several minutes after the last course, men begin to leave their seats to go and speak with other Lords. Lyanna spots an empty seat next to her brother. She tells Rhaegar that she is going to speak with him. She stands and walks over to where her brother is sat.

"You know when most people are at a feast with plenty of food and wine they usually look much happier." Lyanna says, smiling at Ned's slightly grim expression.

"And what about you, my Queen? Have you been enjoying the festivities?" Ned grins slightly.

"Absolutely not." As she sits in the empty seat she kicks Ned's leg. "And you never have to call me that."

"Glad to see you won't change."

"Come on, what is it? What's got you looking so glum when everyone's celebrating?"

Ned sighs before reaching into a pocket to pull out a scroll. He places it on the table. Lyanna picks it up and begins to read.

" _Dear Lord Stark,_

_It is my great honour to write to you to say that I have given birth to a baby boy. The Maester says that both myself and our son are healthy. I've chosen to name him Robb after your friend Lord Baratheon, I hope it is to your approval? He seems to take after me with tufts of red hair and bright blue eyes, although the Maester says that his eyes may yet change colour._ _Perhaps he may take after you?_

_Both of us eagerly await your return,_

_Lady Catelyn Stark"_

"Well, congratulations Ned!" Lyanna enthusiastically says.

Ned gives a shy smile and mumbles a "thank you."

"Somethings still bothering you?"

"It's just that... I was never meant to be Lord of Winterfell. Even Catelyn was never meant to be mine. I was meant to marry some heiress or maybe be made Lord of some small holdfast and get to choose who I wanted to marry. "

Lyanna moves her hand over her brothers.

"I'm sorry everything has not turned out how you thought. But I'm sure you'll still do well regardless. From what you've told me Lady Catelyn seems nice enough. And I have no doubts you'll be a wonderful father."

They continue speaking together over several matters, occasionally speaking with some of the other northerners presents such as Theo Wull, Jon Umber, Jorah Mormont, Maege Mormont, Howland Reed and Martyn Cassel. Out of the corner of her eye Lyanna spots Princess, no Queen Elia leaving the hall and Rhaegar looking exhausted. Lyanna excuses herself from her fellow northerners to go back to her husband.

"Rhaegar? Are you alright?" Lyanna asks, taking a seat and giving a small smile to her husband.

"Yes... It's just that Elia and I don't get along well at all now. "

"I guessed that. Anything specific that you want to talk about?"

Rhaegar sighs.

"Elia and I... Our marriage has had problems for years. My father was near as cruel to Elia as he was to my mother. I never knew what to do to help Elia and she never spoke about what she needed. I thought that because of my father she preferred being alone with her friends. Beyond usurping my father I didn't know what to do. Harrenhall was supposed to be my chance to change things. And well... I suppose it worked out in the end just not how I thought. And Elia hates me more than ever."

"Because of me." Lyanna says truthfully.

"No my love. It's because of the choices I've made for years. As much as I would wish otherwise, Elia has disliked me for months, year's even. Certainly, before Aegon was born. You must not blame your self Lya."

"Everyone keeps telling me that. And yet the blame is mine." She replies honestly.

"Lyanna, the blame for everything rotten and wrong in the realm can be traced back to my father. He grew to be one of the most despicable men ever seen. He is the one to blame."

Lyanna smiles but inside she feels hollow. Everything from Ned being forced away from marrying the woman he loves to Rhaegar's poor marriage with Queen Elia to the deaths of her father and Brandon is her fault. Nothing Rhaegar, Ned or anyone else says can change that.

The rest of the evening passes with Rhaegar and Lyanna talking of nicer subjects with the occasional Lord coming up to congratulate Rhaegar. As the hour's pass and the wine flows, Lyanna finds herself a little drunk.

Long after dark, Rhaegar and Lyanna excuse themselves from the great hall. As they walk arm in arm, Lyanna stumbles and nearly falls. Laughing, Rhaegar helps her steady her feet, much to the amusement of the Kingsguard with them.

"Ey, Ser Gerold, I don't think her grace can handle her drink." She hears Ser Oswell Whent chuckle.

"I'm fine Ser Oswell! I'm not- by the gods Rhaegar what are you doing?!"

She squeals as Rhaegar lifts her into arms and starts to carry her as if she were a child, causing the Kingsguard accompanying them to howl with laughter.

"What are you doing?!" Lyanna demands. "I'm perfectly capable of walking to our chamber."

"Of course you are my love. It's just that id prefers to reach our bed before dawn and if you keep stumbling that might not happen." Rhaegar says with a smirk.

Lyanna grumbles but relents and lets Rhaegar carry her. Disliking the way it feels as if she is a small child, yet enjoying the near effortless way Rhaegar's strong arms can lift and carry her.

Soon they reach their chamber and Rhaegar puts her back down, Lyanna finds herself missing how self she felt in Rhaegar's arms. They enter the chambers to find Wylla watching over a sleeping Jaehaerys. Wylla curtsies to greet them.

"Wylla, how has he been?" Lyanna asks.

"Perfect, your grace. He was happy to be feed when I tried and fell asleep after a lullaby." Wylla replies.

"That's wonderful. We'll take care of him now, you may leave. But Wylla remember my offer."

"Of course, my Queen."

Wylla curtsies again and then leave. Rhaegar questions Lyanna on what her offer to Wylla and understands why she would like to keep the Dornishwoman close. They both check on Jaehaerys to make sure he is fine to find their son still fast asleep. Rhaegar then leaves to go and see Rhaenys and Aegon, leaving Lyanna alone.

Quietly, she moves from where Jae's cot is to her wardrobe. She picks a shift from one of the drawers, one not as scandalous nor ridiculous as the see-through one. At least this one that she has now has sleeves that at least cover her elbow.

Lyanna lays the shift out on the bed and then tries to u lace her dress so that she can change. But finds that the can't reach the tie holding the lace together. With a huff, Lyanna sighs in defeat and sits down on top of the furs on the bed to await Rhaegar's return so that he can help her.

Lying back against the bed, she looks up at the canopy. Completely bored waiting for Rhaegar. _Hopefully, when he returns he will be in the mood for something much more fun_ , Lyanna hopes.

After some time, she hears the gentle opening of the chamber and then bedroom door, which swings open slowly and Rhaegar quietly walks through and shuts the door.

"Everything alright?" Lyanna asks in a hushed tone, noticing how much happier her husband looks.

"Yes. Aegon was already asleep but Rhaenys wanted me to tell her a story to her before she went to bed." Rhaegar replies

"She's very sweet." Lyanna stands and walks over to Rhaegar and turns around. "Can you unlace me? Whoever designed this dress made it impossible for the woman wearing it to be able to take it off herself."

Rhaegar smiles at her small rant but does as she asks and starts pulling at the laces holding her dress together. In a matter of seconds, the laces are undone, Rhaegar brushes the dress off her shoulders and it lands in a pile on the floor. Leaving Lyanna in just her underclothes.

She turns to face Rhaegar and pulls him down for what she meant as a chaste kiss. But quickly their lips begin to move against one another and Lyanna starts to gently prod her tongue into her husband's mouth. But suddenly he pulls away.

"Lyanna... We-"

"Oh did I not mention that the Grandmaester cleared me for _marital duties_ as he put it?" Lyanna says with a smirk.

She watches as Rhaegar's facial expression changes from confusion to lust. He kisses her gently on the lips again and starts to trail kiss down the side of her face and neck.

"You mean to tell me... That we've spent... Near a week just sleeping... When we could've been... Fucking." He punctuates by nipping at the sensitive skin on her neck, causing Lyanna to gasp and shiver.

"I thought it would make today extra special."

Rhaegar pulls her flush against him and kisses her hard on the lips, gone the gentleness and replaced with passion. Lyanna's hands thread through Rhaegar's long silvery hair, her husbands hands apparently being unable to decide whether to settle on her breasts or hips or arse. Instead constantly moving and groping all three.

They start to shuffle backwards, still kiss and groping each other. Lyanna's knees hit the bed and she falls backwards, she grabs at Rhaegar's clothes to pull him down with her.

Once they settle into a comfortable position on the bed, Lyanna on her back with her legs spread wide for Rhaegar to fit between. As soon as they are comfortable their lips meet again in heated passion. Lyanna's hips rise off the bed as she seeks some relief for the growing arousal and slickness between her thighs. She grinds against Rhaegar's hard cock, straining against his breeches causing them both to moan.

"Too many clothes." Lyanna whispers causing Rhaegar to quietly laugh.

She then starts to tug his tunic off, Rhaegar raises his arms up and Lyanna is able to pull it off and throws his tunic to the side. Lyanna starts to run her hands over the hard muscles of her husband's chest, torso and back.

Then to her surprise, Rhaegar starts to slither down the bed. His bright violet eyes never leaving hers. He flips the end of her shift up so that it folds onto her belly. Then he takes a tentative lick of her wet cunt which has Lyanna gasping and moaning at the feeling of being truly touched intemintly by the man she loves, for the first time in months.

"Sshh my love. If your not quiet, you'll wake Jaehaerys." Rhaegar says.

Lyanna nods, her mouth wide open and her chest heaving with each breath. Then, Rhaegar dives back between her thighs. He licks at her slick folds before closing in on her nub of pleasure at the top of her cunt. Rhaegar sucks and lashes his tongue against it. If she weren't biting down on her lip to stay quiet then Lyanna would no doubt be screaming in pleasure.

Her body tightens, hands gripping the sheets and furs so tightly that her knuckles whiten. She tries to muffle her gasps and whines as much as possible until finally, all the tension in her body snaps. Her hand flies to her mouth to muffle her moans. Lyanna's thighs tremble as waves of pleasure rack her body, she tries to not crush her husbands head but it's so far gone in her arousal that her senses have dulled to a point where she does not feel more than here pleasure.

As the waves of pleasure begin to subside Lyanna leans back against the pillows as she regains her senses. Despite her eyes being half-lidded, she feels her husband make his way back up the bed. He kisses along her neck and behind her ear which has her shivering with each kiss.

"It's a miracle Jaehaerys hasn't woken. That wasn't quiet at all, my love." Rhaegar whispers.

"It's your fault. You make me feel so good."

Rhaegar laughs before bending down to kiss her again. Their passions soon inflame again, Lyanna's hands moving across the hard muscles of her husband. She wraps her legs around Rhaegar and flips them over. Lyanna enjoys the way he looks up at her. She trails her hands down from the muscles of his chest, down his belly towards the hem of her shift. Lyanna lifts it up and over her head, leaving her completely naked. She throws it somewhere in the room.

A feeling of apprehension blooms within Lyanna. What if Rhaegar doesn't like the way she looks now? With her wider hips, not as slim belly and stretch marks cross-crossing all over her belly. Nervously, she looks up at Rhaegar. To her joy, she sees nothing but duration in his eyes.

"Your so beautiful." He says, causing her to blush.

Feeling Rhaegar's hardened cock straining against his breeches, Lyanna decides that he's been patient enough and moves down the bed so that she can unlace his breeches which soon join the rest of their discarded clothes. His hard cock springs free from its confines, jutting up from a best of silvery hairs.

Lyanna moves back up the bed and straddles Rhaegar's waist. She rocks against Rhaegar's cock causing him to moan.

"Be quiet husband. You'll wake Jaehaerys." Lyanna chuckles.

"Lya please..." Rhaegar pleads.

Lyanna smirks. Then she positions herself above his cock and slowly sinks down on it. She gasps at the feeling of his cock stretching her cunt, still being sensitive from her earlier peak. Rhaegar's hands roughly grab at her hips as his face scrunches up in pleasure.

Once fully seated, Lyanna takes a moment to get used to the feeling of Rhaegar being inside her again. After some time, she starts to lift herself up and then descended back down the length of his cock. Lyanna moans and her husband grunts each time he fills her cunt again. Lyanna starts to move quicker and Rhaegar moves one of his hands to play with the nub of pleasure above her cunt. This causes her to moan but she quickly muffled her sounds of pleasure with one of her hands, the other staying on Rhaegar's chest to steady herself.

The increased pleasure from Rhaegar rubbing and gently pinching her nub only encourages her to move faster, chasing her second peak of the night. Rhaegar then begins to thrust upwards roughly in time with Lyanna's own movements, creating an even more pleasurable experience. Their vigorous fucking leads to a far too loud slapping sounds. But Lyanna is too lost in her pleasure and Rhaegar no longer brings up the need for quietness either.

Soon, however, her husband begins to show the signs of reaching his peak whilst Lyanna is not close to hers yet. His thrusts become more erratic, breathing more laboured and his grunts and moans more frequent and louder.

Chasing her own peak, Lyanna moves faster up and down Rhaegar's cock. This, combined with what Rhaegar is doing to her nub, has Lyanna beginning to feel her peak approach. But her husband reaches his first.

"Lyanna... Oh!... Lya... I..." Rhaegar gasps.

He stills, but Lyanna keeps moving, his hand on her hip grips even tighter whilst the other rubs furiously at Lyanna's nub causing her own peak to near. She feels Rhaegar's cock pulse and empties his seed inside her. This combined with Rhaegar's grunts and moans, her own movements and Rhaegar relentlessly rubbing at her nub has Lyanna tumbling through her peak.

Lyanna's body shudders. She muffles her moans with her hand whilst Rhaegar continues to rub at her nub. Her cunt contracts around Rhaegar's still hard cock as pleasure floods her body.

She spends several minutes just sitting to catch her breath. Eventually, she rolls off Rhaegar with a whimper and lies next to him.

"Thank the gods Jaehaerys is a deep sleeper." She says and they both laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So battle and smut scenes are definitely things I am not good at😂. Especially when I'm trying to not use modern terminology because are people in Westeros, even Princes and ladies, going to have a comprehensive sexual education and therefore know what a clit is? Lmao😂
> 
> Anyways if you liked it please hit the kudos button🙏. And leave a comment too! I read and reply to them all❤


	22. Elia III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elia's POV from the latter part of the previous chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so it's technically Sunday not Monday but I'm really tired so I'm posting this now😂
> 
> Also I'm 99% certain that their is a misspelling of Elia's name somewhere in this chapter but I read it through twice and couldn't find it

"I'm going to speak to my brother."

Elia watches as Lyanna Stark leaves _their_ husband's side and walks down to sit with her brother. Elia casts her eyes over to Rhaegar before turning back to look at Lyanna and her brother.

"You know she's not as beautiful as I imagined." Elia says, causing Rhaegar to look up at her. "Don't misunderstand me. She is pretty. But I was expecting someone as beautiful as Ash or Cersei Lannister to walk through those gates. Not some small woman with plain hair and eyes in grubby clothes and a baby slung over her front."

"Are you quite finished?" Rhaegar asks.

"I believe so dearest. Anything you would like to add, my love?"

Rhaegar doesn't answer. Instead taking a gulp of wine and going back to looking over the hall.

Elia finds herself lonely. Her closest friend thousands of leagues away and having not received word on her pregnancy which surely must be nearing its end by now, if she hadn't already given birth. Elia worries for Ashara, given her own troubles with falling pregnant, birthing and... And being barren how could she not? And Oberyn, off gallivanting around Essos in exile with whichever women take his fancy or sellswords bring the most fun.

With both of them so far away loneliness comes easy to Elia. Of course, her uncle is never far from her. Whilst she loves him dearly it's not the same as being around her closest friend and her brother.

Looking down upon Lyanna Stark, Elia can't help but be jealous of her. She has everything Elia has wanted. Rhaegar's love, her brother by her side and from the way she speaks with many of the northerners, friends.

In an attempt to rid her mind of her thoughts away from her jealousy of Lyanna Stark, she turns back to Rhaegar.

"Are you actually expecting Balon Greyjoy to come and swear fealty to you?" She asks her husband. "Did his father not fall in battle against some Reach men?"

"Yes, Quellon Greyjoy did perish fighting against the Reach. I only hope that his sons take after him in trying to reform the Iron Islands to have better relations with the rest of the Seven Kingdoms."

"Hope? So you don't actually know their views then? Whether they will peacefully come her or whether the Iron Fleet shall loot the coast."

"Varys claims to not have many spies on the Iron Islands. And none close to any of the four Greyjoys."

"Perhaps the Spider has outlived his usefulness. What good is a Master of Whisperers if he doesn't know what people whisper." Elia chuckles. "I think even Oberyn would be a better Master of Whisperers."

"Yes, well Prince Oberyn isn't here."

Suddenly, all of the emotions that Elia has bottled up for weeks burst free. Sadness, hate, jealousy, loneliness and worry.

"I'm well aware of that." She snaps. "Go back to spending time with your glorified mistress. I'll be going to see our children."

She gathers her skirts and storms from the great hall. Not even bothering to check a Kingsguard is following her. She hurriedly makes her way through the vast hallway of the Red Keep towards where her and Rhaenys' chambers are. She passes several Lords and Knights pawing at a mix of servants and whores in alcoves. She ignores them. Her focus solely on being back with her children instead of the hall with Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark.

After some minutes she arrives at where Rhaenys and her own chambers are. She promptly enters Rhaenys' chamber to find both of her children engrossed in a game with their nanny, Maria. However, once they notice that the is in the room with them, her children soon come over.

"Mama!" Rhaenys shouts before barreling into Elia and hugging her.

Aegon too co.es crawling over. A look of wonder and excitement across his face. Elia picks him and gives him an exaggerated kiss.

"So what have my little dragons been doing?" Elia asks.

"Games mama!" Rhaenys replies. "We play peek-a-boo with Egg, Maria did reading and we play chase games too!"

Elia grins at Rhaenys' enthusiasm.

"That sounds fun. I wish I could've joined you."

"But mama you were at the feast! There's music and dancing there! That fun too!"

"There wasn't any music or dancing this time Rhaenys. Maybe when you're a little older you can come to a feast where there's lots of music and dancing. How does that sound?"

"Great mama!" Rhaenys replies happily.

Elia turns her attention to her children nanny who curtsies to greet her.

"I must apologise your grace. I did not know that you would be back so soon and I already sent for the Prince and Princesses supper to be brought up and did not think to have the cooks make something for you, your grace."

"That's fine Maria. There's nothing to apologies for. I ate plenty at the feast. You can take the rest of the night off too. I'll make sure these two eat their supper."

"Thank you, your grace."

Maria curtsies again, Rhaenys says goodbye to her and then she leaves. As she does several servants nearly walk into her carrying plates and bowls. Fortunately, none is spilt. Elia then gets Rhaenys to sit down at the table. The servants begin placing down plates in front of Rhaenys and another in front of Elia. A small bowl of fruits and other soft foods for Aegon is placed on the table, small amounts of delicious smelling lamb with roasted peppers, charred onions, soft cheese, chickpea paste and a flatbread to accompany it is placed down for Rhaenys. Elia thanks the servants for bringing her children food and they all leave. With Aegon sat on her lap, she dishes up some food for him to try. Strawberries, a soft boiled egg and some grapes.

After dishing up Aegon's food, Elia watches as Rhaenys struggles to spread her chickpea paste onto her flatbread.

"Rhaenys, would you like some help?" Elia asks.

"Pwease mama!"

Rhaenys picks up her plate and comes bounding over to Elia and Aegon. She puts her plate back down next to Aegon's. Elia then spreads the paste over the flatbread whilst feeding Aegon strawberries when she can.

"Would you like some hell with your cutting too?" Elia asks Rhaenys.

Her daughter enthusiastically nods, to Elia's delight. Rhaenys had only recently been allowed to use a knife and Elia did not enjoy watching Rhaenys fumble with sharp knives. So she sets about slicing the lamb, pepper and onions into small pieces and places them in the flatbread. At the same time, Rhaenys helps to feed Aegon by giving him grapes, somehow managing to make a bigger mess than when Elia herself had fed him.

She soon finishes slicing all of the food for Rhaenys and arranges it all on the flatbread for her daughter. Elia then hands the plate back to Rhaenys who returns to her seat. Elia's attention then turns back to feeding Aegon. She cuts a small chunk off the soft boiled egg. She spoons it I to Aegon's mouth. To her amusement, Rhaenys starts to giggle.

"And what is so funny to you?"

"Egg is eating egg mama!"

Rhaenys then howls with laughter. Elia has a slight laugh too. The rest of supper passes without issue, although Elia does have to wipe Aegon's face repeatedly at the mess he makes with strawberries and grapes. Once over, Elia allows her children to leave the table and play for a while. She watches as Rhaenys runs off to start a game with Aegon eagerly crawling after her.

Elia pours herself a cup of lemon water and takes a sip, relishing in its tangy taste. She keeps a close watch on her children to make sure that they don't get up to something too ridiculous. Fortunately, they don't get up to much that extends beyond crawling and running around the room and filling it with laughter and giggles.

After a while, Elia realises how late it is and sends for servants to prepare a bath for Rhaenys and Aegon. Soon a small bath is brought up and placed in Elia's chamber, as it is larger than Rhaenys'.

Servants quickly fill the bath with warm water and then leave. Rhaenys has her little dress off in a flash and climbs into the bath, Elia takes off Aegon's tiny clothes and lowers him into the bath as well. Elia takes special care to make sure Aegon is fine as she bathes him. Using some of the scented oils and soaps provided by the servants Elia spreads them onto a cloth and uses that to wash Aegon, Rhaenys has her own too but is far more interested in using the oils to make as many bubbles in the bath as possible.

Elia has to sternly tell Rhaenys to stop wasting the oils and soaps so much but her daughter responds by splashing water everywhere causing Elia to gasp as it hits her. Keeping a close eye on Aegon to make sure he is well, Elia splashes Rhaenys back and the two quickly start splashing each other. Water sloshes out of the bath and I to the floor. Rhaenys' laughs and Aegon's giggles make the amount of meds worth it.

However, once Aegon starts to appear unsettled at the splashing, Elia quickly puts a stop to it. Then she takes Aegon out of the bath and starts to dry him. He wriggles and giggles which only makes the whole process take longer. After several minutes Elia has Aegon dried and into clean nightclothes.

She sets him up with a rattle and a few other toys to amuse himself with. Next, she lifts Rhaenys' out of the bath and helps her to dry herself too. They would've been able to get it done much faster than when Elia had dried Aegon, but Rhaenys is ticklish just about everywhere. So when Elia moves the towel anywhere over Rhaenys' body she convulses in a ticklish fit.

Eventually, they finish up. Elia watches Rhaenys get her head stuck in her sleeping gown and laughs slightly at the predicament her daughter finds herself in. With Elia's help, Rhaenys gets the gown on the correct way.

Given the relatively late hour, they are now in, Elia starts to rock Aegon to sleep. She sings a gentle lullaby for him. It takes some time, but regardless Aegon falls asleep and lays him down in his cot. Rhaenys gives him a gentle kiss good night and Elia soon follows too.

The pair of them tiptoe into Rhaenys' chamber, being carefully quiet to avoid waking Aegon. They make there way over to Rhaenys' bedroom. Elia then pulls the furs over the bed to allow Rhaenys to climb in. They hug before Elia tucks Rhaenys in.

"Night night mama." Rhaenys says, sleepily.

"Good night Rhaenys." Elia replies.

For one of the few times in recent months, Elia smiles. She quietly makes her way out of Rhaenys' chamber and into her own. She checks to make sure Aegon is still asleep. After, Elia then goes around her chamber blowing out candles before heading to her bedroom.

She takes a sleeping shift from her wardrobe and lays it out atop her bed before she starts to pull at the ties holding her dress together. Fortunately, she had chosen a dress that she could unlace herself, helpful when she has no handmaiden and her closest friend being thousands of miles away. She promptly changes into the shift and slips beneath the furs of her bed.

Elia wakes to the sound of creaking coming from her chamber. Almost sounding like footsteps, but far too big to be Rhaenys walking about. Anxious for her children, Elia quietly gets out of bed. She takes a heavy candle holder in hand, after the battle of Kings Landing she didn't have much trust for those supposed to protect her after the Targaryen guard had tried to kill her. Elia silently walks from her bedroom into the main room where Aegon's cot is kept. She peers into the room and sees nothing in the darkness.

She tiptoes over to Aegon's cot to make sure he is safe. Her son is still soundly asleep. Elia then notices that the door separating her and Rhaenys' chambers is wide open. As she tiptoes to the door she hears whispering.

She quietly makes her way through the door, Elia follows the whispering to Rhaenys' bedroom. Inside one candle is lit to illuminate, to Elia's shock, Rhaegar. Who is in the middle of telling Rhaenys a story.

"-then the brave knight stopped the evil man from setting the city aflame. Afterwards, the brave knight fell in love with a pretty princess. They married and had a beautiful little daughter and they all lived happily ever after."

"I like that story papa." Rhaenys says, before letting out a yawn.

"That's good Rhaenys. But perhaps I think you may enjoy sleep more now?"

Elia watches as her husband smirks and daughter nods.

"Good night Rhaenys." Rhaegar says before kissing her on the forehead.

"Night night papa." Rhaenys replies, sleepily.

Watching the scene before her unfold Elia can't help but think that despite Rhaegar's faults, by now she has many of them know, he does love his children. But the question that remains on Elia's lips is what if he loves Lyanna Stark's more than her own? What if he puts his children with Lyanna Stark before Aegon and Rhaenys because of the love he shares with his new wife and the love that Elia once wished for them to share certainly being gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there's Elia's third chapter, let me know in the comments what you think and make sure to leave kudos if you like the story so far❤.
> 
> Next chapter will be Rhaegar's first day as King then after that we'll be off to Dragonstone to see Rhaella, Viserys and Jaime again


	23. Rhaegar IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar's first day as King of the Seven Kingdoms.

For the first time, Rhaegar walks through the doors of the Small Council chamber as King of the Seven Kingdoms. The task before him is daunting, he has to right the wrongs that himself, his father and other Targaryen's have committed. 

Already inside the chambers waiting for him is the members of his Small Council. Grandmaester Pycelle and Jon Arryn occupying the seats next to the empty one at the head of the table, intended for the King. Followed by the familiar face of Ser Gerold Hightower as Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. Then Varys, the mysterious and untrustworthy Lysene eunuch. Who may be one of the most unsuspecting, yet dangerous men in the whole of the Seven Kingdoms. For where the Mad King went, the Spider was never far behind. The rest of the council being made up of Paxter Redwyne as Master of Ships, chosen for his houses' speciality in naval matters and Ser Kevan Lannister. Who Rhaegar chose both to appease and limit the power of his older brother. Naming Tywin Lannister as Hand of the King was never an option Rhaegar truly wanted to go through with. He was simply too ambitious for a role that would name him the second most powerful man. By naming his younger brother as Master of Coin, Rhaegar hopes that the Lord of Casterly Rock is appeased and neither insulted. But he ultimately knows this is unlikely.

Finally, there is an empty chair that will hopefully soon be occupied by Jon Connington. Rhaegar hadn't many friends as a boy, especially with Myles Mooton having died in the war, so it would be good to have one as a constant companion again and to be working closely with him.

The members of the Small Council stand to greet Rhaegar. He returns their greetings before asking them all to be seated.

"My Lords, the Seven Kingdoms have seen many disasters in recent years and much blood has been spilt needlessly. It us for us to work to fix the problems faced by the people. I want for us to begin this process immediately. Ser Kevan, have you been able to look over the crowns accounts?"

"I have looked over what accounts I could gather that Lord Chelsted left behind and have groups of men working to count the amount exactly." The blonde-haired knight replies. "From what I have been able to gather currently, the crown has one and a half million gold dragons, three million silver stags and a large amount of copper stars. Unfortunately, Lord Chelsted doesn't appear to have left a written record of the amount so my men have to count each coin. It may take some time before a figure can be put the copper stars."

"That will be fine Ser Kevan." Rhaegar says. "For now work to ensure orphanages, soup kitchens, pot shops and shelters are given the gold and silver they need to provide for those who depend upon their services. Start in the city and work out to all areas that fall under the jurisdiction of the crown."

"As you command, your grace."

"Lord Redwyne, I wish for you and Ser Kevan to work together to find ways for trade to develop between the Sevan Kingdoms and then onto Essoss. If the Seven Kingdoms are to flourish then we shall need trade to flourish. Lumber from the North and Reach can be put to rebuilding homes destroyed in the war, food from the Reach and Riverlands will be needed to feed the many hungry people we have. Negotiate trade deals that can accomplish these tasks and bring them before me to approve."

Ser Kevan and Lord Redwyne reply their affirmation. Next Rhaegar turns to Jon Arryn.

"Lord Arryn, in the absence of a Master of Laws I would like for you to temporarily take up the position until Jon Conington is able to do so."

"I shall do my utmost to fulfil the role to the best of my abilities, your grace." Lord Arryn replies.

"Excellent. Firstly I want you and Ser Gerold to work through the officers in the City Watch. Have any man who is firmly loyal to my father or displays overly cruel characteristics removed or demoted depending on your judgement of them. Have officers you believe suitable to be Lord Commander, arranged to be brought to meetings of the Small Council so that we may all hear them speak." 

Both Lord Arryn and Ser Gerold nod their approval. Rhaegar turns to the only man he has yet to address.

"Lord Varys, I want you to track down Jon Conington. Inform him that his exile to Essos is revoked and that he is welcome to return to his rightful place as Lord of Griffin's Roost."

"I shall do as you command, my King." Varys softly replies.

"I also want to learn more about Balon Greyjoy and his brothers. Whether or not they wish to continue their fathers reforming of the Iron Islands." Rhaegar states.

"The Iron Islands are isolated, your grace. My little birds are sparse there. It may take some months before the news reaches us." Varys explains.

"Do what you can. As quickly as you can, my Lord." Rhaegar then looks at every man in turn. "Another matter I wish to discuss my plans for, my Lords, is the Night's Watch. The men of the Watch have been the shield that guards our realm for thousands of years. Yet my uncle at Castle Black has written to me on several occasions in the past about the poor state of both the castles on the Wall and the poor quality of new recruits as well as their low numbers. The influx of prisoners being sent to the Wall after the war will without a doubt help the Night's Watch. But I intend to try to bring the Night's Watch back to its past glories." Rhaegar says to several stunned faces.

"Y-your grace, the Night's Watch is a mere place to send the dregs of our lands." Lord Redywne says. "With respect, your grace, the Wall is a glorified penal colony. A place for criminals and tired old men. The glory of the Night's Watch lies in the myths and legends, to try to convince men that it is a noble calling from tales of eight thousand years ago."

"You may be correct Lord Redwyne. But tell me, why do you believe that a seven-hundred foot high, three hundred mile long wall made of ice with nineteen castles along it was constructed?" 

"W-well I imagine the Stark's grew tired of having to deal with Wildlings with their Grumpkins and Snarks." Redwyne replies.

"Regardless Lord Redwyne. I would see to the Nights Watch being better supplied and giving them the ability to man the Wall more effectively." 

After that, the meeting continues for some time. They discuss other matters such as rebuilding the household guard, growing incidents of banditry and general unrest within the Crownlands. 

At the conclusion of the meeting, Rhaegar bids farewell to his council. He then goes to his chamber for a light luncheon. That he is able to eat quickly being alone. He would've preferred to eat with Lyanna and his children. But Rhaenys is probably off running about with Aegon and her cat, with Elia and Ser Lewyn trying to keep up with them. And Lyanna was spending the day with her brother as he was to set off for Winterfell soon.

After finishing his luncheon, Rhaegar heads to the great hall to hear petitioned for the first time. Already there sits Grandmaester Pycelle and Hand of the King, Lord Jon Arryn. Rhaegar greets the pair of them before climbing up the steps to sit on the Iron Throne. He is careful to try and avoid the many jagged and sharp points that plagued his father so many times. But no amount of caution can guard against the uncomfortableness of the Iron Throne.

Rhaegar then gives the command for petitioners to be allowed in. A long line of men and women stream into the hall. In turn, Rhaegar listens to their problems. He quickly settles some small disputes between the few minor nobles in attendance. After those problems are swiftly dealt with. It is time for Rhaegar to listen to petitions from the common people.

He settles a dispute between two fishermen over their hauls, a baker insists that a mill has been selling him sawdust mixed with flour to bulk up his order, a man claims that a barber removed the wrong tooth from his mouth.

Near three hours into listening to petitioners, the truly trivial ones grinding down on his patience, a short man steps forward alongside a woman of similar height. They both share dark hair, though the mans is greying, and a similar slim build. But the man has a very visible bruise across his face.

"Thank you for listening to us, your grace. Me name is Michael, this Is my daughter Anne. I own an inn down near the Streat of Steel."

Rhaegar notices how Michael trembles and how demure and shaky his daughter acts.

"We oft have Knights and some Lords come to drink and stay at our inn. But yesterday a group of Knights came in. They were rowdier than our regulars. More demanding too. They got unhappy with our work. One of them hit me then they all started to rob us. They took our wine, ale and silver. Smashed up the front of our inn. But when they found my daughter... They... They-"

"Raped me." Anne gasps, tears forming in her eyes.

Gasps come from the gathered crowd of petitioners and nobles who had come to watch and listen. 

Rhaegar leaves his seat on the Iron Throne. He walks down the steps to Anne. He takes one of her shaky hands into his own, taking note of her clearly visible fear.

"I'm sorry this had to happen to you. I promise that you'll be safe now and that those men won't hurt you again." Rhaegar says, he then calls Ser Arthur forwards. "This is Ser Arthur Dayne. He's a dear friend of mine. He's nothing like those Knights. He's the most honourable man you could find. He'll take you to the kitchens and have the cooks make you a nice meal. Whilst I talk with your father about what happened. Will that be to your liking? I could have anything you would prefer done?"

"I... No... Your grace. That sounds wonderful." Anne replies, shakily.

Rhaegar smiles softly at her as she walks off with Arthur. Being reminded all too much of his mother's torment, his mother may have put on a brave face for himself, Viserys and the rest of the Seven Kingdoms to see. But Rhaegar could tell how much she suffered and how had he acted sooner he could've helped her. He may have failed his mother, but now he would try to see no other woman go through such torment.

Once Ser Arthur has taken Anne away, Rhaegar turns back to the girl's father.

"Could you describe the men who did this to you and your daughter?" Rhaegar asks.

"Aye, your grace. The leader of 'em was a great beast of a man. Near eight feet tall with arms as thick as trees." Michael states.

"I can only think of one man who matches such a description. You are describing Ser Gregor Clegane?" Lord Arryn calls out.

"Why would Ser Gregor do such a thing?" Grandmaester Pycelle huffs. "The man is an anointed Knight. Charged with protecting the innocent and women. He was Knighted by his grace the King himself." 

Rhaegar bites his tongue to avoid saying something unsavoury. Had he known more about Gregor Clegane before Lord Tywin asked him to Knight his young bannerman then Rhaegar would've refused. Wherever Gregor Clegane went tales of cruelty and violence soon followed. Which worried Rhaegar, because what had he and another Lannister man been doing near Elia's chambers at the battle of Kings Landing?

"I shall speak to Lord Lannister about this. In the meantime would ten gold dragons cover repairing the damage caused to your inn?" Rhaegar asks.

Michael's jaw drops open in surprise.

"I- y- yes your grace. That's most generous of you." 

Rhaegar smiles at Michael and shakes his hand.

"I promise I shall do all I can to make sure this act does not go unpunished." Rhaegar states.

"Thank you, your grace. Seven blessings to you. That is most kind of you."

Rhaegar smiles at Michael. He then orders a guard to escort to find his daughter and Ser Arthur. Once sat back on the Iron Throne his mind races. Rhaegar couldn't have men smashing up buildings and raping women on the streets of Kings Landing. He would need to have a potentially volatile and uncomfortable conversation with Tywin Lannister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the beginning of Rhaegar's reign, what did you think? Next chapter we're off to Dragonstone


	24. Rhaella II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a quick break to see how our characters at Dragonstone are

Looking out onto the Blackwater bay, it is odd for Rhaella to truly feel at peace. No more fear or anxiousness at what beatings she may incur. No more fearing over her sons' life as he turns himself into a rebel. It's a welcome relief to feel so at ease.

But not all was well. Looking down on her ever-growing belly, Rhaella can't help but feel apprehensive. Two children, she had birthed. One now a man grown with a wife... _Wives_ and children of his own and the other a healthy young boy. Despite those two joys, all Rhaella can think of is her numerous miscarriages and If her children who never made it past infancy.

The babe inside her womb has become more active over recent days, kicking her belly at every opportunity. It was exhausting. Her sleep was disrupted because of it and during the day she often had to stop what she was doing to sit down when the babe went through a particularly harsh kicking.

Taking herself away from the view to Blackwater Bay, Rhaella walks through the keep of Dragonstone towards the training yard. Two guards accompanying her as Ser Jaime had organised. Rhaella had to put her foot down and order Ser Jaime to do so. The poor boy was exhausting himself guarding her near all day and night. So guards, only those that Ser Jaime had brought from Kings Landing, not men brought by Ser Willem or Lord Velaryon, would follow and guard her when he could not.

The walk to the training yard is short and goes without incident, though it takes longer with how slowly Rhaella has to walk with her bulging belly. Once there the yard is near empty. Bar two figures. Viserys and Ser Jaime. "Viserys is going to be a strong man!" Aerys would tell at her. "Not like that book reading weakling you gave me for an heir!" _Well brother, where is that 'book reading weakling now_. Rhaella smirks to herself. Despite some of his poor decision making, that she will scold him for when she returns to Kings Landing, she couldn't be prouder of Rhaegar for putting an end to Aerys reign of madness and misrule.

Rhaella stays away from them, carefully observing the pair of them. From what she can see, Ser Jaime is instructing her son in sword fighting. The thought is still horrifying to Rhaella. Rhaegar had not developed an interest in such matters until much later, of course, Aerys had berated her for raising her concerns that Viserys was too young for such things.

Looking down on her son, he seems to be enjoying his tutoring by Ser Jaime. Rhaella does not have the heart to tell Viserys to stop something he seems to enjoy greatly. Nor does she have the heart to tell him what truly happened in Kings Landing.

 _How could I?_ She wonders. _How would I even explain it? Viserys dear, your father who you loved dearly was a cruel beast who would beat and rape me. He was a madman who would condemn an entire city full of people in his futile quests. He deserved Ser Jaime's sword through his back and so much more._

She just does not know how to explain it. This is only made worse seeing Viserys smiling with Ser Jaime. How does she tell her son that it was Ser Jaime himself that killed Aerys?

She knows she has to be the one to tell Viserys what truly happened. If he was to hear from some courtier would no doubt be worse than if Rhaella did.

Lost in her thoughts, Rhaella fails to notice Viserys charging forwards towards her until he is right in front of her.

"Mother! Ser Jaime is teaching me to use a sword! He said I could be a Knight like him and Ser Arthur or Ser Barristan!" Viserys excitedly says.

"That's wonderful Viserys. I'm sure if you practise enough you'll be as good as they are. But you can't always be out here practising. In fact, are you not supposed to be having lessons with the Maester now?" Rhaella asks.

"But Muna, those lessons are boring. Learning with a sword is so much fun!" Viserys whines.

"I know sweatling, but you still have to do them. Otherwise, you won't learn important things."

"Very well mother." Viserys concedes.

As Viserys walks off, Rhaella instructs the two guards that had accompanied her to follow Viserys and make sure that he stays in his lesson with the Maester. Whilst she stays to speak with Ser Jaime.

"I do not know whether to thank you for encouraging my son's interests or admonish you for making him miss his education." Rhaella says, only half meaning it.

"My apologies, your Grace." Ser Jaime says with a slight smile. "I was not aware that Prince Viserys was meant to be having lessons at this time. In the future, if the Prince comes asking me on how to use a sword I shall find out if he should be elsewhere first."

"Very good, Ser. I shall hold you to that promise."

Ser Jaime laughs. It is nice to see him, at least appearing to be, happy. Before, he had seemed so miserable around the Red Keep. No doubt realising that the noble Knights of the Kingsguard weren't so noble playing a part. It had hurt Rhaella to see Joanna's son struggle so much.

There wasn't much she could do. If Aerys discovered that she was helping the young and handsome son of Tywin Lannister adjust to life in the Red Keep then the seven hells would look more appealing than what he would do. If she had tried to help Ser Jaime then that would've only added fuel to the fire of Aerys hypocritical paranoia of his false beliefs of her infidelity. Putting both herself and Ser Jaime in danger.

Rhaella can only hope that Ser Jaime would not face punishment when they return to Kings Landing. Ser Jaime had spoken of Rhaegar saying that he would not punish Ser Jaime. But that was before he became King. If enough Lords were unhappy at Ser Jaime killing Aerys then Rhaegar would have no choice. For House Targaryen is far from the near all-powerful conquerors of old. They had become weak. Rhaella dreaded to think what would've happened if Rhaegar had not made peace. The extinction of House Targaryen was not a far-reaching thought.

With Viserys away at his lessons, Ser Jaime escorts Rhaella towards Aegon's gardens. There the two of them speak of matters much more pleasant than Rhaella's thoughts. Ser Jaime speaks of his siblings, Cersei and Tyrion. Rhaella's heart goes out to young Tyrion. Joanna would've never have wanted him to be treated so poorly by his own blood, especially for something he had no control over. This turns their conversation onto Ser Jaime's mother, Joanna.

"She was a dear friend. Your mother and Princess Myriah Martell were my closest friends. I was the sensible dutiful one, Myriah was always daring and your mother would come up with the best way to accomplish what Myriah thought up."

"I wish I could remember more of her. Father doesn't like anyone to speak of her." Ser Jaime says, a look of sadness having spread across his face.

Rhaella reaches out with a gentle touch to Ser Jaime's arm.

"Luckily Ser, your father is not here and you are with a woman who was close friends with your mother and has hundreds of stories of her to tell. If you would like?" Rhaella asks, with a gentle smile.

"I would like that, your grace." Ser Jaime replies, with his own smile.

As they walk through the gardens, Rhaella tells stories of Ser Jaime's mother, how she acted, what she was like.

"She was remarkably clever. Yet she was one of the kindest women I've ever met. I believe that's why your father loved her so. She could near-match his intellect yet temper his more harsh impulses. She would be so proud of the man you've become."

"Thank you, your grace." See Jaime replies with a smile after a short pause.

The pair continue their walk through Aegon's gardens. Rhaella tells more stories of Joanna as they walk which causes them both to laugh and smile as Rhaella reminisces on the past. As they walk and speak, a feeling of hunger begins to spread from Rhaella's bulging belly. They make their way to the edge of the gardens where Rhaella speaks with a servant to bring food out to the gardens.

"Ser Jaime, would you wish to join me for luncheon?" Rhaella asks.

"I would be honoured, my Queen." He replies.

They find a patch of grass between two sweet-smelling flower beds. Ser Jaime awkwardly manoeuvres to sit down in his clunky armour. However, they soon both find a comfortable position on the grass. Whilst waiting for their luncheon to arrive, Ser Jaime speaks of what Casterly Rock is like. Of how he once jumped off the cliffs, a hundred-foot drop, how he wasn't afraid until his sister told their father about it.

For the first time in months, no years, Rhaella finds herself able to speak and laugh freely with someone without worrying if Aerys would hear what she says. It's a wonderfully liberating feeling to no longer have such worries.

When their food arrives, they both laugh at their struggles to take from the various delicious smelling dishes. Rhaella's heavily pregnant belly and Ser Jaime's clunky Kingsguard armour making it difficult for them to move. Eventually, and with significant help from Ser Jaime, Rhaella has her plate full of bread, honeyed ham, cheese, olives and a small slice of fish. Whereas Ser Jaime has taken a much larger portion of fish and an assortment of vegetables.

They eat in comfortable silence, though Rhaella has to on several occasions ask Ser Jaime for help cutting her food as she can't bend enough to do so with her large belly. The honeyed ham with the cheese and freshly baked bread are delicious. Rhaella keeps going back for more, forgetting about her fish and eventually giving it to Ser Jaime.

After they finish gorging themselves on food. Ser Jaime stands and then helps Rhaella to her feet. As he helps her up, Rhaella stumbles and falls forwards. Ser Jaime's arms quickly come out to stop her falling over and instead she stumbles into him.

"Your grace? Are you alright?" Ser Jaime asks, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for catching me." Rhaella says, looking into his bright green eyes with a smile.

Ser Jaime quickly releases her. Then they both begin to walk from the gardens back to the castle. They pass servants on their way to clean what's left of their luncheon away. Rhaella and Ser Jaime slowly make their way back into the castle, as Rhaella's pregnant belly makes it hard to move fast. As they walk they come across Ser Willem Darry, who bows to greet Rhaella.

"My Queen, I had hoped to speak with you?"

"You are speaking to me now." Rhaella replies, harshly. Her face having hardened to a frown.

"I... Yes... Your grace." Ser Willem stammers. But Rhaella does not interrupt. "I just wanted to say that King Rhaegar has demanded that myself and Lord Velaryon sail for Kings Landing. And... Before I left I wanted to apologies to you. My actions before Ser Jaime's arrival were unbecoming of a Knight of my station. My loyalty has always been to House Targaryen."

"Your words are sweet, Ser. But ultimately it is my son you shall have to convince. Your brother may have a white cloak, but you? I believe a black one would befit you."

Ser Willem visibly gulps before quickly bowing and muttering "your grace" and then scarpers off in a hurry. From behind, Rhaella hears Ser Jaime sniggering. She turns to face him.

"Is something amusing?" Rhaella says, struggling to contain a smile.

"Oh, nothing, your grace. Just I've never seen a grown man near wet his breeches!" Ser Jaime now let's go of all inhibitions and howls with laughter.

Rhaella too, starts to laugh. Enjoying being able to be so free. She opens her mouth to speak, but a rumble of thunder and a loud crack of lightning interrupts her.

Rhaella and Ser Jaime move so that they now have a clear view out onto the Narrow Sea. Dark grey and black clouds approach, pouring rain out onto the Narrow Sea, loud rumbles of thunder along with flashes of lightning becoming more frequent.

"We should get inside." Rhaella states. "Storms here are rarely pleasant. And that looks like a particularly rough storm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A terrible storm approaching Dragonstone? What could it mean?! Dun, dun, DUN!😂
> 
> Anyways let me know in comments what you think and please leave a kudos if you like the story so far❤


	25. Kevan I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussions are made on the future of House Lannister. Plus see Ser Arthur Dayne in action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Just got a quick thing to say. So Im currently in my first year at university and I've been working through all of my assignments/essays due for around now and I had most of them finished and submitted. But a couple of days ago my lecturer sprung a surprise that we're got three additional pieces of work due in the beginning of January on top of what's already to be done.
> 
> So in short I might miss a couple of weeks of posting a chapter from now until about the 12th of January so sorry about that but unfortunately my university work has to take up the bulk of my time

"Clegane is becoming an issue. Apparently, he and his men smashed an inn and took turns raping the owner's daughter. They went before the King and he believed every word they spoke."

It was not often that Tywin Lannister lost his temper, certainly, he would never in public hence why they speak alone in his chamber, but given how poorly their plans had gone it is understandable.

"He came before me earlier. Asking about Clegane's whereabouts the night happened. I managed to placate him by saying that Clegane was in the yard with some of our other Knights. I offered to reimburse the cost to repair the man's inn as a show of good faith. Clegane has to go though. I'll send him back to his keep where he can stew on his failure."

Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch's failure to eliminate the now Queen Elia and her children in the battle of Kings Landing was costly to Tywin's plans. If they had succeeded then the would've opened the way for Cersei to marry Rhaegar Targaryen. The great beast and simple fool had not only failed to kill the then Princess and her children but had nearly been caught in the act by Rhaegar Targaryen himself. On top of that, the emergence of Lyanna Stark and her son caused plans for Cersei to be Queen to be truly ruined.

"And what shall we do in the meantime?" Kevan asks.

"For now there is nothing. Clegane and Lorch's slowness has cost us dearly. Attend the Small Council as you would. Learn what you can about the other members. Especially the Spider. We know nought about him and it is troubling. In the meantime, I shall look over potential brides and grooms for Jaime and Cersei. Perhaps Robert Baratheon or maybe the Tyrell's eldest for Cersei. I believe I shall have to look to major houses for Jaime's bride. Perhaps the Hightowers, Redwyne's, Dayne's or Royce's have an unwed daughter. If not then Lord Lefford's girl will suffice in a few years time." Tywin states.

"And you are certain that the King and the High Septon will consent to relieve Jaime of his vows?" Kevan asks, truly unsure of if such a thing could happen.

"They will." Tywin's face hardens. "The new High Septon is a fool. A few gold dragons and he would hand over the Sept of Baelor to me. The King would be a fool not to. He goes on about how he wants to correct his father's mistakes. He can start by correcting Aerys many mistakes to our house by giving my son back." He says through gritted teeth.

Kevan did not know all of the ins and outs of how Tywin and Aerys friendship deteriorated so rapidly. Of course, he ones more than most, but Tywin still kept some secrets about the Mad King he once called a friend. Kevan was more than curious to learn about it, but he respected Tywin's obvious wish not to. Perhaps he may have told their sister, Genna, more. Though she and Tywin appeared to be on cold terms recently for reasons neither had thought to disclose with Kevan.

"There is still the possibility that he will not though, brother. Jaime is both young and a considerable warrior already. At a time when many of the Kingsguard are ageing. Perhaps a betrothal could be found for Tyrion? Maybe-"

"My corpse would have to be rotting in the ground before I let that ill-mannered little beast inherit Casterly Rock." Tyson interrupts, his voice full of venom.

"I understand." Kevan concedes. "What if you were to marry again?"

An uncommon wave of sadness and emotion spreads across Tywin's face. He sits across from Kevan and slumps slightly.

"I shan't marry again. Joanna was my wife and she will remain my only wife." Tywin says, with more than a hint of sadness.

"Brother, I know how much you loved her. I understand not wanting to be without her. I do not know what I would do without Dorna. But Joanna has been gone for a decade."

Tywin stands, the look of sadness is gone as quickly as it came.

"There shall be no more discussion on the matter. Jaime shall be returned as heir to Casterly Rock. We need to plan out marriages for him and Cersei."

"As you say, brother."

Their discussions continue for a little while longer, most importantly discussing the potential brides and grooms for Jaime and Cersei. What each one could bring by forming an alliance with their house.

After this, Kevan leaves his brother. He walks through the Red Keep to where he thinks he may find his other brothers, the training yard. On his way, he passes by the entrance gate. There he sees the Lords of the Stormlands leaving, with Jon Arryn and Eddard Stark both speaking with Robert Baratheon. From a distance, their conversation does not look pleasant. And from the obvious anger Lord Baratheon exhibits as he mounts his horse, it did not end pleasantly either. Tywin would certainly be interested to learn about this.

Once the crowds disperse, Kevan continues to the training yard. The stands are mostly empty, only a few men sat on the lowest seats, resting most likely. But further up Kevan spots both Gerion and Tygett. As Kevan approaches his brothers, a rather amused looking Gerion notices him.

"Ah look Tygett! It's my favourite brother." Gerion chuckles.

"Fuck you, Gerion." Tygett growls.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Kevan says to Gerion as he takes a seat next to his youngest brother. "Any particular reason for that?"

"Oh, I've had a wonderful time Kevan. You see Ser Arthur Dayne down there?" Gerion says pointing down into the yard at the famous Knight that Kevan had not noticed before. "Well this one-" he gestures to Tygett. "-he thought he'd spar with the Sword of the Morning. Spar? Was more of an ass-kicking! I've never seen Tygett get beat by someone so badly." Gerion howls with laughter much to the annoyance of Tygett.

"Gerion, it wasn't funny the first time you said it and it definitely isn't now."

"Ooo touchy about your ass-kicking are we?"

Kevan rolls his eyes at his brothers verbal sparing. His attention is soon taken by the sight of the King entering the yard with Ser Barristan Selmy accompanying him, the King's long silvery gold hair tied back and his clothes, not as grand as they usually are. He makes his way over to Ser Arthur Dayne. The two begin conversing, too quietly for Kevan to hear especially with the ruckus his brothers are making. Kevan watches as the King and Ser Arthur make their way over to a weapons rack. Both, King and his guard picking up bastard swords. Then the pair of them return to the yard.

"Quiet!" Kevan whacks Gerion on the shoulder. "Look." He says gesturing to where the King and Ser Arthur are.

"Look Tygett." Gerion says gesturing to the King and Ser Arthur. "We might see Ser Arthur in an actual fight now."

Before Tygett can respond, Kevan silences him. All around the yard conversations stop, men who had been training cease and head to the sides. Leaving the King and Ser Arthur near the whole yard to themselves.

Both King and Kingsguard take tentative swings of their swords before bringing them in front of themselves. The pair start to slowly circle each other, swords out in front of them. The King strikes first. Ser Arthur moves quickly to meet his slash.

The King and Kingsguard move swiftly. Kevan having never seen men fight with such speed and precision. Ser Arthur and the King fight back and forth, neither yet having an advantage.

"By the seven... Look at them." Tygett says in awe.

"They make Jaime look like an untrained peasant." Gerion mutters.

It was true. The King and Ser Arthur Dayne were unlike any swordsmen Kevan had ever seen. His young nephew Jaime, his brother Tygett, Gregor Clegane and Addam Marbrand, none of them compare to skills being put on display here.

The famous Knight of the Kingsguard, to Kevan's eyes, would appear to be slowly gaining an advantage. His attacks are more frequent than the Kings, his parries taking less effort than the Kings. And yet, the King fights on. His silvery hair whipping around as he skillfully defends himself.

Ser Arthur swings his sword down, the King swiftly raises his own sword to block. Kevan watches Ser Arthur's lips move but can't hear his words. In response, the King aggressively pushes See Arthur back. The Knight stumbles back into a table on the edge of the yard.

"You fight well my King. Shall we see just how well?" Ser Arthur pants.

The Kingsguard turns to the table, picking up another sword. He shakes the sheath off it to reveal a sword as pale as milkglass. Dawn. Ser Arthur swings both swords before pointing Dawn at the King and advancing on him.

"Impossible." Tygett states. "He can't mean to use two swords at once. He'll slice a hand off."

Ser Arthur would appear to disagree. With confidence he brings both swords to bare. The King struggles to parry the blows from his Kingsguard. Ser Arthur rains down blows from both swords

"The King is in trouble." Gerion says.

"Yes." Kevan replies. "He will need a miracle now."

To Kevan's surprise, the King stays in the fight longer than he expected. Desperately parrying quick and heavy blows from Ser Arthur. In several quick and precise flicks of his two swords Ser Arthur sends the Kings own clattering to the ground. Ser Arthur levels the tip of Dawn to the Kings chest.

Applause breaks out across the stand and yard at the spectacle the Kings and Ser Arthur had put on, Kevan politely joins in though not as enthusiastic as his brothers. Ser Arthur sheathes Dawn and returns the other seord to the rack. The King picking up his own discarded sword and returning it to the rack. The pair of them shake hands and begin talking and japeing.

"Well fuck me. I'm glad we're on his side. I'd hate to be Robert Baratheon making them angry." Gerion says.

"Yes. Most impressive of them." Kevan replies.

They truly are the most skilled swordsman Kevan had ever seen. Ser Arthur Dayne wielding both Dawn and a second sword had been truly incredible to witness. The King had done well to hold his own for as long as he did.

With the sparing between King and Kingsguard over, many people begin to leave the yard including the King and his men. Gerion then turns to Kevan.

"Well now that all the excitement is over, what was it that big brother wanted?"

Kevan looks around the stands to ensure that the few people still left in the yard are far enough away to not hear him.

"Tywin wished to discuss plans for the future of our house." Kevan states.

"Aah, so he's back to moving us all as pieces on his board. Tell me, Kevan? Who has he decided to wed Cersei to? A Wildling or an Ironborn reaver? Has he found some demon in the depths of the seven hells for a bride he thinks suits Tyrion? And perhaps the Maiden herself for his precious golden boy? " Gerion japes, causing Tygett to splutter a laugh.

"I'm glad the future of our family is amusing to you both." Kevan says, dryly.

"Oh, it isn't amusing to me." Gerion states. "I would just prefer that my niece and nephews have a happy life rather than be saddled with someone that makes them miserable."

"They all have a duty. To further our family."

Gerion rolls his eyes.

"Go on then. Who's Tywin thinking of carting Cersei off to?" Gerion asks.

"Mace Tyrell's heir and Robert Baratheon were the two names he brought up." Kevan answers.

Gerion bursts out laughing. Both Kevan and Tygett to give their younger brother odd looks.

"You are actually serious?! Robert Baratheon? And Cersei?!" Gerion bursts into a second round of laughter, but Kevan keeps a straight face. "By the gods you actually are. Those two are a match made in the Seven hells."

"Oh do elaborate." Kevan replies.

"You have met our niece, haven't you? Cersei Lannister. Demanding, prideful, arrogant, stubborn, heavily opinionated and on the rare occasions sweet. That Cersei Lannister. There are only three ways that girl ends up with a happy marriage. If her husband has a backbone equivalent of a wet flannel and lets her walk all over him, if her husband actually values her opinion on matters or if by some miracle she falls in love with her husband. And none of them is likely if Robert Baratheon is her husband." Gerion explains, his voice full of passion that Kevan did not expect.

"And why would you think none of those _option_ s would happen? Cersei is young and beautiful, Robert Baratheon is handsome and quickly becoming a renowned warrior." Kevan replies.

Gerion rolls his eyes again, to Kevan's irritation.

"I've been going down to a tavern in the city with one of his bannerman drinking. He says Robert is a pig-headed fool who will lead the Stormlands to ruin. Says his younger brother, Stannis, I think his name was, would be a far better Lord."

"And which of Robert Baratheon's bannerman have you been speaking too."

"Richard Lonmouth."

"So that would be the bannerman who was Rhaegar Targaryen's squire, who remained loyal to the Targaryen's throughout the rebellion. That bannerman?"

Gerion rolls his eyes yet again.

"Yes. But my point still stands. Look at it this way then. Robert Baratheon can't keep his cock out of anything with a nice pair of teats and a firm ass. Have you seen the way he looks at Lyanna Stark? Every time she's been in the same room as him he can't take his eyes off her tits and ass. Which to be fair I understand looking. The Queen is a beautiful young lady in her own way, her dresses hug her hips and ass nicely and the odd one shows off her breasts well-"

Tygett bursts into laughter as Kevan rolls his eyes at Gerion's rambling.

"-But the man can't take his eyes off her. It's like an obsession. Kevan can you honestly tell me that Cersei of all people would be happy with a man like that? That she would accept that? Turn a blind eye to his antics?"

Kevan opens his mouth to reply to his youngest brother, but before he does, a loud, deep rumble of thunder sounds. Looking around, dark clouds have gathered that the three Lannister brother's had failed to notice during their _discussion_. Drops of rain begin to fall.

"Well, this has been a lovely talk brothers." Gerion says as he gets to his feet. "But I'm not getting drenched in this rain."

With that, he quickly takes his leave. Within seconds, the rain begins to fall heavier. Both Kevan and Tygett take after Gerion in getting back inside the Red Keep. When they do make it inside, Kevan and Tygett are both soaked to the bone. Whilst their younger brother stands smirking, his blonde hair only slightly darkened with rain.

Loud rumbles of thunder and cracks of lightning can be heard frequently, the rain now pours out onto the ground. Causing puddles to quickly form outside.

Looking out onto the dark and ready outside, Kevan can only ponder on what Gerion said. But Tywin would know what would be needed to be done. He saw them through the Reyne's and Tarbeck's. He governed the realm better than half the Targaryen kings had. Kevan had full faith that Tywin would make the best choice for their family once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be honest sword fights(by extension battles) and smut scenes are not my strong points😂. Hopefully Ser Arthur and Rhaegar sparring was still ok though.
> 
> Comment, kudos and all that stuff if you liked it👍.
> 
> Next chapter Princess Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, *has no cool 7474848 titles because she's a newborn but will later get a title* is born


	26. Jaime IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragonstone is battered by a great storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry about having a week off from posting but I was really busy. Hopefully the not so surprising surprise in this chapter makes up for it! Also I hope every had a wonderful Christmas!

The sounds are terrible. Loud rumbles of thunder, bright strikes of lightning and rain battering against the windows. But none of them compare to the screams and cries of agony. For hours they have gone on and Jaime can do nothing but stand and listen to them.

It's as if he is back in the Red Keep guarding King Aerys' chamber again. At least back then he could fantasize about kicking the door down and slaying the vile King. But what can he do now? He knows nothing of childbirth and would certainly only be a hindrance if he tried to do anything more than stand outside and listen as Queen Rhaella cries out in pain.

It must have been near six hours since the Queen's labour began. That in itself had been scary enough to Jaime. He had been walking by her side through the castle when she said she needed to sit down for a moment. Which Jaime understood, it must be tiring to have an entire baby inside of you all the time. They found somewhere for Queen Rhaella to sit. As she sat down, Jaime instantly took concern at her hand on her bulging belly and her shallow breaths.

She suddenly cried out that the baby was coming. Her breathing became much more rapid as she clutched at her belly. Jaime quickly scooped the Queen into his arms and carried her through the castle to her chamber, yelling at any passers-by to bring the Maester to the Queen's chamber. Jaime had ferociously kicked the door to the Queen's chamber open before quickly, but gently, laying her down on her bed.

Jaime didn't know what to do. He knows nothing of childbirth. All he could do was stay by the Queen's side. She reached out to grab tightly on Jaime's hand to his surprise. She gripped his hand so tightly it hurt, but he did not complain. Especially given how the Queen would moan and groan in pain as she clutches her belly.

After what felt like an eternity, the Maester finally arrived along with an army of servants, armed with clothes, towels and water. Somewhat reluctantly Jaime was swiftly shooed out of the room.

That had been hours ago. Hours upon hours Jaime has stood outside the Queen's chambers, listen to her moan, groan and cry out in pain. It's horrible. He feels so useless. Jaime is good at riding, hunting and fighting. None of which would help in the present situation.

Deep in his thoughts, Jaime fails to notice the sounds of small footsteps almost until a silvery haired boy is in front of him.

"Prince Viserys? What are you doing here?" Jaime asks?

"Came looking for Muna." He quietly replies.

A loud moan of pain comes from the Queen's chamber. A mix of concern, fear and confusion rapidly forms across his face. Jaime gulps and walks over to the young Prince, with what he hopes is a comforting smile. Jaime bends down onto one knee so to be at eye level with the young Prince.

"Your mother has started to give birth. That means that soon you'll have a little baby brother or sister." Jaime explains.

"I want to go see her." Viserys says, walking past Jaime.

"Wait! Prince Viserys you can't." Jaime says, scrambling after Prince Viserys.

"Why not!?" Prince Viserys demands.

_How to explain this?_

"I... Umm... Well... The Queen has to concentrate. Very hard. And we can't interrupt her." Jaime stumbles.

 _Please believe that_ , Jaime hopes. He imagines neither the Queen or the Maester would appreciate either himself or Prince Viserys entering the chamber at such a time.

Another moan comes from inside the Queen's chamber. Sending a chill down Jaime's back, he can only imagine how Prince Viserys feels hearing such things come from his own mother.

"My Prince, why don't I escort you somewhere else? I'm sure the Queen will be overjoyed to see you once she has finished the birth. Perhaps to the kitchens? I'm sure the cooks wouldn't mind making something for you."

 _Please accept that._ Jaime hopes. For he does not know what else to come up with.

"Ugh fine. But I want to see mother straight away."

Prince Viserys stomps away from the door, to Jaime's relief. He reluctantly takes off after the Prince, not wanting to leave the Queen unguarded. Fortunately, the soon pass a pair of men Jaime recognises as having come with him from Kings Landing. He sternly orders the two men that they are to guard the Queen's chamber.

Jaime and Prince Viserys make their way through the castle to the kitchens. There the fragrant aroma of cooking food wafts through to Jaime. A portly man in an apron walks past them and notices Jaime and the Prince.

"Ah Prince Viserys, what can I get for you?" The man asks.

"Do you have any of the cake that was served last night?" Prince Viserys confidently asks.

"Aye, I believe we do. Ben? You cut the Prince a slice of that apple cake and have one of the girls bring it out for him."

A shout comes from within the kitchen and the cook leaves Jaime and Prince Viserys alone. However, it is only a short time before a pair of servants arrive. One holds a plate with the Prince's slice of cake, the other a tray with cutlery. They both curtsy as well as they can despite having their hands occupied.

"My Prince-" the older one says. "-where would you like us to bring your cake?"

"My chambers please." The Prince, cheerfully replies.

Jaime looks over the younger servant, noticing her blush under his gaze. _Oh, wonderful. One of those is it?_ Jaime ponders. _If only she knew the only reason I even looked at her was because she's carrying a tray with a knife on it._

The four of them make their way to the Prince's chamber, hearing several loud rumbles of thunder and cracks of lightning. Once they reach his chamber, Jaime watches over the servants placing the Prince's plate and cutlery down.

"I'll be right outside my Prince, will you be alright?"

"Yes, Ser Jaime. I have a book on Daeron the Young Dragon to read!" Prince Viserys excitedly says.

"Very well my Prince, enjoy."

Jaime exits the Prince's chamber to stand guard outside. _At least with guarding the Prince I no longer have to listen to the Queen's pain._ It's a small positive, for he is still aware that she is in so much pain. He shuts the door behind him and nearly walks into the younger of the two servants who had accompanied them.

"Is there anything else the Prince desires?" The girl asks.

"No, Prince Viserys said he was fine." Jaime replies, looking at the servant suspiciously.

"That's very good." The girl seems to bite her lower lip before speaking. "If there is anything else you _desire_ Ser come find me. I'm sure I would be capable of fulfilling all of your deepest desires."

The girl winks at Jaime before turning and walking off, excessively moving her hips like a fool. _You would never be able to fulfil my desires._ He wants to say. _To live somewhere with_ _Cersei_ _where we can be who we truly are. Perhaps we could even have children. That is my desire._

But no. He had brought it up once. Cersei went on about how she was going to be Queen. Which Jaime didn't understand. The then Prince Rhaegar was already married and Queen Elia had birthed Princess Rhaenys, so how would Cersei be Queen? But then Jaime has never been good at the thought that goes into such things like his father is. Tyrion is probably smarter than Jaime and he's only had ten name days. _Well, that is near for certain. I still sometimes get letters muddled up. Tyrion hasn't done that since he was five,_ Jaime thinks with a smirk.

His smirk disappears, however, as a trio of men drenched and dripping water all over the floor.

"Ser Jaime, have you seen Ser Willem Darry? We got sent to find him and bring help." One of the men asks.

"No, I haven't seen Ser Willem, why? What help do you need?" Jaime asks, still suspicious of Ser Willem despite his declaration of loyalty to the Queen.

"The storm. It's sent ships crashing into the docks, ropes have snapped and ships have drifted off to be sunk by massive waves. There's dozen's of men in the water."

"What were men doing at the docks when a storm was coming?" Jaime asks, it sounds ridiculous as to why they would be there. "No, forget it. You, stay here and guard Prince Viserys. You go gather as many servants as you can find. Have them bring towels and cloths down to the docks. And you come with me to the docks and help those men." Jaime says, pointing at each of the men in turn.

Jaime then quickly sets off with one of the men. Leaving one to guard the Prince and the other to find more help. Jaime and his companion quickly make their way through the castle. Once they leave the castle, Jaime and his companion are immediately hit by the violent downpour. Jaime soon has to wipe his blonde hair off his forehead and out his eyes.

The rain is so heavy that Jaime struggles to see far in front of him. With more caution, they both make walk down the slippery path to the docks. A crack of lightning near the shore causing Jaime's heart to beat faster. Jaime begins to walk faster, causing his companion to lag behind.

The torrential rain soaks Jaime through to the bone, causing him to shiver in the cold. Nearing the docks Jaime speeds up, eager to help those who need it as fast as he can. As the docks come into view the sight that greats Jaime is horrifying. There is barely a ship left afloat. Dozens are in various stages of sinking or capsizing. Several have been swept out to sea and many have simply disappeared beneath the waves.

But what is more horrifying is the sight of what seems to be hundreds of men strewn across the shore and docks. Seeing this, Jaime and his companion hurry down to the docks. They head straight for the docks, thunder rumbling loudly.

At the beginning of the docks, Jaime is greeted by the sight of a man with a badly broken arm. His arm bending at an odd angle, bone clearly visible jutting out of his arm. Blood profusely bleeding from the wound. The man groans in pain and writhes on the ground.

Jaime and the man who accompanied him from the castle walk over to him. The wind and rain battering them. Jaime crouches down, he quickly notices that the bleeding is far more severe than it first appeared. The dark red liquid pours out from where the man's bone pokes out from his skin and onto the wet ground beneath him.

Needing to stop the bleeding, Jaime unsheathes his sword and holds it out to his companion.

"Here! Cut two lengths off of my cloak. Quickly!" Jaime demands.

Jaime's companion takes his sword and quickly moves to start cutting at Jaime's cloak. The sound of ripping fabric is hard to hear over the howling wind, violent rain and rumbles of thunder.

"Hurry or he will die!" Jaime shouts.

His companion soon passes him one length of his ripped cloak. Jaime takes it and wraps it tight around the man's arm, above his wound. Jaime then fies the two ends into a knot, as tightly as he can which causes the man to groan again.

"What's your name?" Jaime asks, as he tightens the cloth further around his arm.

"Argh! 'Tis Gared, Ser." The man replies.

"Well Gared, it might just end up being your lucky day." Jaime replies, as the man who accompanied him from the castle hands him another piece of his cloak and he applies pressure to Gared's wound.

"Lucky? It's been a shit day. And that's just the weather." Gared replies, with a pained chuckle.

Jaime chuckles a little at Gared's sarcasm. All around them the storm rages one. Rain soaks Jaime to the bone, the wind sends a biting cold through his body, thunder menacingly rumbles followed by flashes of lightning.

The man who came with Jaime from the castle leaves to go and help others. Whilst Jaime remains with Gared. He worries over how much blood is still coming out of Gared's wound. He moves to tighten the piece of ripped cloak around Gared's upper arm and then returns to applying pressure on his wound again.

Jaime wipes rain out his eyes and brushes his soaked hair to the side. As he does this Jaime sees an army of servants, guards and cooks carrying blankets, cloths, towels and bandages nearing the docks.

"Get everyone off the docks and shore and get them inside!" Comes the booming of Ser Willem Darry.

Jaime spots the older Knight coming through the horrid downpour. The older Knight roughly pulls Jaime to his feet.

"You're a Kingsguard. You should be with the Queen or Prince at all times. The Queen wants you at her chamber. Now." Ser Willem sternly states.

Jaime grunts at the older Knights tone and then sets off on the slippery journey back to the castle. He passes several more heading down to the docks. He arrives back in the castle a soaked and cold mess.

He drips water across the hallways, Jaime's mind races at what could have happened. _Has Queen_ _Rhaella_ _given birth? Is she alright? Is the babe alive and well?_

The door to the Queen's chamber comes into Jaime's view, the same man still guarding the door. He stands aside to allow Jaime to knock on the door. The sound of the Maester's voice bids Jaime to enter. He takes a deep breath and opens the door.

Once inside the Maester again calls from the bed-chamber. Jaime walks through towards there. He soon sees the Queen, looking exhausted in her bed.

"Your grace? Are you alright?" Jaime panics, rushing to her bedside.

Queen Rhaella simply raises her arm and gestures to her other side. There the Maester is tinkering away with several bottles of liquid.

"The birth was a hard one." The Maester states, causing Jaime's heart to leap. "Her grace shall require much bed rest over the next few weeks. As well as limiting her movements for some time after that. But both mother and child would appear healthy."

"See? Perfectly healthy." Queen Rhaella slurs slightly with a smile.

"Though her grace has drunk several cups of milk of the poppy for the pain and will be delirious for perhaps the remainder of the day."

"Maester, I would like to speak with Ser Jaime alone for a moment." The Queen snaps.

 _Ha, definitely delirious._ Jaime thinks, sarcastically. The Maester bows and exits the room. Queen Rhaella turns her head to look at Jaime.

"I would like to think that whilst we have been here that we have become friends Ser Jaime?" She asks.

"I-I would like to think the same, my Queen." Jaime replies.

That is very nice to hear. I'm glad to be friends." She says with a smile. "Over there." She gestures to a small cot that Jaime hadn't noticed. "Pick her up and bring her to me."

Jaime walks around to the cot and pears in. Inside he smiles slightly at the impossibly tiny babe. Red-cheeked, with small tufts of silvery-gold hair and bright violet eyes slowly cracking open. Apprehensively Jaime picks her up as the Queen instructed, the babe feeling incredibly small in Jaime's arms. A single thought runs through Jaime's mind. _Don't drop her! Don't drop her! Don't drop her!_

"Ser Jaime Lannister, meet Princess Daenerys Targaryen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Dany is here! That means once Rhaella has recovered she and her kids will be headed back to the Red Keep. Also Jaime and Rhaella are officially friends!👀
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter, leave kudos and comment if you did❤


	27. Rhaegar X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of a great storm. As well as a new arrival to the capital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for missing out last week. Both myself and my beta read had loss of work to do so getting a chapter out then just wasn't possible. Should now be back onto a chapter a week on Mondays. 
> 
> Also I've started cross posting this fic to Fanfiction.net too. And holy crap there is so many entitled people on there😂🤣
> 
> Also sorry, just realised I hadn't changed the publication date to 2021 so sorry if people missed this chapter😅

Slowly, Rhaegar opens his eyes. His bed-chamber already well lit with sunlight. He raises his arms up over his body, Rhaegar groans slightly at the stretch and pops of his joints. He brings his arms down and rolls to his side to curl up against Lyanna for a few more moments in bed. Except his hand touches down on empty furs. Lyanna not lying next to him, their bed empty.

Confused, Rhaegar sits up. He looks around the room. Seeing no sight of Lyanna. He calls out for his wife but gets no reply. Rhaegar then throws the furs off of him and shivers. A cold breeze hitting his naked chest. Clad in only his breeches Rhaegar swings his legs off the bed and stands. He walks out of his bed-chamber. Once outside Rhaegar smiles brightly.

At the dining table Lyanna is sat fast asleep. Her hair messily falling across her face, her eyes closed in blissful slumber and her arms around a quietly snoring Jaehaerys. Rhaegar beams at the site. Quietly he walks to the door and opens it.

"Ser Jonothor, Ser Barristan, good morning." Rhaegar quietly says to the two Knights.

"Good morning, your grace." Ser Barristan replies.

"Your grace." Ser Jonothor nods.

"Could one of you send for servants to bring food for the Queen and I to break our fasts. As well as some cream and a blade for shaving." Rhaegar asks.

"Of course, your grace." Comes the reply from the Kingsguards.

Rhaegar then shuts the door again and returns into his chamber. He smiles looking at Lyanna and Jaehaerys again. Rhaegar then finds a flagon of lemon water leftover from last night and pours himself a cup. He takes a sip and relishes in, the warm, but delicious citrus flavour.

He takes the cup I to his study and sits behind his desk, placing it down. Rhaegar then picks up the book that has been occupying him for much of his free time.

 _"The history of the_ _Ironborn_ _" by_ _Archmaester_ _Haraeg_ _._

An interesting book, on a people and culture that little is known about throughout Westeros beyond their reader ways. With Quellon Greyjoy having undergone attempts to reform the Ironborn to be more similar with the rest of Westeros. Rhaegar can only hope that his sons will continue his work, as the Ironborn have a long and bloody history.

Rhaegar reads on, learning about Loren Greyjoy and Ser Desmond Mallister's friendship. A very interesting topic considering that Seaguard had been specifically constructed to fend off the Greyjoys. Rhaegar keeps on turning the pages between sips of his drink, fully engrossed in learning of the tragedy of the friendship between the Lord of Pyke and Mallister Knight. Time passes swiftly as Rhaegar turns the pages. However, after what feels like far too little time spent reading a knock sounds from his chamber entrance.

Rhaegar marks his page and then leaves his study. He walks past a still sleeping Lyanna and Jaehaerys and admires the beauty of it. Rhaegar quietly opens the door to reveal several servants.

"Your grace, we have brought food for yourself and Queen Lyanna as well as a blade and cream to shave for you." The first servant states.

"Thank you. Come in, set the food on the dining table and the blade and cream in my chamber. But do it quietly. For my wife and son are asleep." Rhaegar replies.

He opens the door further to allow the servants inside. A few of girls blush and giggle as they walk past him, eyeing his shirtless body. Rhaegar resists rolling his eyes at them. _Admittedly it is perhaps my fault for not dressing,_ Rhaegar thinks.

The servants work both quickly and quietly. Soon plates, cutlery and dishes are laid out and the servants begin filing out of Rhaegar's chamber. He thanks them for their service and closes the door behind them. Rhaegar then turns around to see that Lyanna has awakened.

"Ah good morning." Rhaegar says.

"Morning."

"What were you doing sleeping in a chair when not ten feet away is a perfect tot good bed?" Rhaegar asks.

"This one woke up early." Lyanna says gesturing to Jaehaerys. "And I must have fallen asleep here."

"How early?"

"I'm not sure. It was still dark."

Rhaegar's eyes widen.

"Lyanna you could've woke me and I would gladly help. Or bring him into our bed. Sleeping in a chair can hardly be comfortable for you."

"Fine. The next time he starts crying in the night because he's shit himself you can clean him and get him back to sleep."

"Alright then."

Lyanna raises her brow at Rhaegar who stares back at her. It takes mere seconds for them both to break into smiles and laughter. Lyanna then stands, carefully she moves to Jaehaerys cot and places there sleeping son down. They both then sit down to break their fast. There's freshly baked bread, sweet fruits, eggs and salty bacon.

As they near the end of their meal, Lyanna looks up at Rhaegar.

"So what do you have planned for today?" She asks.

"I'll be going into the city to see what damage the storm has done. The smallfolk will need help after such a bad storm. Then a Small Council meeting, after that I think I'll be free." Rhaegar smiles.

"Excellent. I don't when Ned and Hoster Tully plan to leave now. The rain will have turned the Kingsroad into a muddy mess. So I believe Jaehaerys and I shall be with my brother waiting for you."

Rhaegar smiles.

"Although first I have to shave and actually dress before leaving."

"Yes, I imagine the people of Kings Landing are not used to seeing their King half-naked." Lyanna japes.

They both chuckle loudly. Soon they finish off their food and begin to ready themselves for the day. Rhaegar picks out breaches, silk shirt and a doublet. He decides against eating his fanciest clothes. As he doesn't want to appear detached from what troubles the small folk but he still has to look the part of the King.

Before he dresses Rhaegar pulls a chair up to what has become Lyanna's dresser, though she barely uses it. Rhaegar tilts a mirror up to his face and then takes the cream the servants brought and begins applying it to his face. Once covered, he beings the blade up to his face as Lyanna walks in.

"You know, it's much easier to have someone else shave for you than doing it yourself in a mirror?"

"I'm not about to trust a servant to hold a blade to my throat." Rhaegar replies, moving the blade closer.

"I'm not talking about a servant stupid. I'll do it." Lyanna states as she steps closer to Rhaegar.

Rhaegar turns to Lyanna and raises his brow.

"You know how to shave a man's face?"

"Yes. Benjen was bloody hopeless at it. For weeks he went around with this ridiculous looking moustache. I got fed up of looking at it and shaved it off for him." Lyanna answers.

Rhaegar twirls the blade around so that the handle is facing Lyanna.

"Alright then, here you go."

Lyanna strides forward and takes the blade. She then roughly sits on Rhaegar's leg, causing her shift to ride up her legs. Rhaegar tilts his head slightly to give Lyanna the best view.

She brings the blade down on the side of his face and begins swiping it up.

"How many times have you done this before?" Rhaegar asks.

"At least two or three times." Lyanna calmly replies.

"Twice?!" Rhaegar gasps.

"Yes." She raps him on the knuckles with the flat of the blade. "Now sit still. I'd hate to ruin that pretty face."

"Ow! That hurt."

Lyanna rolls her eyes whilst smiling at Rhaegar and resumes shaving him. She soon finishes one side of his face and moves onto the other side. Rhaegar rests his hands gently on Lyanna's exposed thighs. She stops shaving and gives Rhaegar a serious look.

"What?" Rhaegar asks, innocently.

"Don't start something we haven't got time to finish." Lyanna sternly replies.

Rhaegar grunts causing Lyanna to giggle. He could have been quick. He leisurely moves his hands up and down Lyanna's thighs. She doesn't stop him and simply continues shaving him. _I'm sure I can convince her. We've got plenty of time before either of us are required to be anywhere._

Lyanna finishes shaving the sides of his face and around his lips. She then tilts his head up using the flat of the blade under his chin.

"Hold still. This is the tricky part." Lyanna says, teasingly.

Rhaegar smiles slightly but gasps as the cold metal blade comes across his neck. His heart beats slightly faster at having someone else swiping a blade over his neck, but he does trust Lyanna. She carefully swipes the blade up his throat. Lyanna makes several more swipes up Rhaegar's throat with the blade. She then places the blade down on the dresser and picks up a towel to rub the remaining cream off Rhaegar's face.

"There, all better." Lyanna says with a smile.

"Now what about the other thing?"

As Rhaegar says this his hands drift to cup Lyanna's ass and pull her flush against him.

"No no no." Lyanna says, jumping off Rhaegar. "Once you start we'll be stuck in here for hours. I've got to find Ned and you've got places to be. Didn't you say you were holding petitions this afternoon?"

"Yes." Rhaegar groans. "It is not my fault I lust after my wife so much. She is a great beauty and wears such scandalous clothing." He grins.

"Scandalous?! If you would remember rightly husband, you had all of my clothing made for me." Lyanna retorts.

"A decision I am regretting. For you are a great tease."

Lyanna winks at Rhaegar before turning. She sways her hips which causes her short shift to wildly swing, to give him glimpses of her ass as she walks off.

Rhaegar groans at the sight before standing and readying himself for the day ahead. He changes out of his nightclothes and into his clean breeches, silk shirt and jerkin, he pulls on a pair of boots and then Rhaegar brushes his long silvery hair until it is silky smooth and then ties it neatly back to keep it out of his face.

Now ready Rhaegar leaves his bed chamber and is greeted by Lyanna, who is now wearing a rather plain blue and grey dress.

"How is it that you are able to put on a dress quicker than I am able to get ready?" Rhaegar asks with a smile.

"Well I have Wylla to come help me and you are just by yourself. Also, you spend an age brushing your hair and braiding it."

"I could always have it cut off?"

"Absolutely not." Lyanna immediately replies. "It's far too pretty to get rid of."

Rhaegar loudly laughs in response. He then takes Lyanna's hand in his own.

"You know I could come with you?" She asks.

"Perhaps another time. Spend time with your brother today. I imagine he will be returning to Winterfell once the ground hardens no?"

"Yes." Lyanna says with sadness. "It'll be odd not having him around. But he'll be going off to be a father too."

"Oh? Give him my congratulations." Rhaegar says.

They say their goodbyes and then Rhaegar leaves. Ser Gerold Hightower having been waiting for him with a steward. Rhaegar leaves Ser Barristan to stay with Lyanna and Jaehaerys and has Ser Gerold and Ser Jonothor accompany him. As they walk towards the stables the steward informs Rhaegar that the food he had requested to be made and sent throughout the city has already begun being delivered. As he wished to try to alleviate some of the burdens facing people following the storm and subsequent flooding. Rhaegar tells him that he will go to Flea Bottom to personally help hand out food there.

At the stables, as well as horses saddled for Rhaegar and the Kingsguard is another wagon of food which the servants filling it tell Rhaegar is bound for Flea Bottom. A few more servants arrive to place the last few packages of food on the wagon. Rhaegar then mounts his horse and accompanies the wagon as it's taken through the city.

Rhaegar waves and smiles at the people who cheer as he passes them, though understandably they are much quieter and infrequent than his coronation. When they arrive in Flea Bottom the place is dour. The ground is covered in brown sludge, houses are small and tightly packed and the people look incredibly miserable. Fortunately, some wagons of food have already arrived and are giving out food to people.

Rhaegar dismounts his horse as the wagon he accompanied is wheeled around. He immediately begins handing out food to the rapidly swelling crowd around the wagon. The Kingsguard also come to help with the other men who came from the Red Keep. People crowd around, desperately getting their hands on the food as quickly as Rhaegar and his men can hand it to them.

A blonde-haired woman makes her way to the wagon and stumbles. She nearly falls but Rhaegar manages to catch her.

"Are you alright, my Lady?" He asks with a cautious smile.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, your grace." She replies, with her cheeks blushing.

Rhaegar reaches into the wagon to grab one of the parcels of food and hands it to the woman.

"Here. Take this."

"Thank you, your grace. You've been a great help to me and my son by doing this."

"Your son? What is his name?" Rhaegar asks.

"Tis Gendry, your grace. He's just a babe."

Rhaegar smiles and turns to pull another parcel of food out And holds it out for the woman to take.

"Here. For you and your son." Rhaegar says with a smile.

The woman looks as if she may burst into tears at Rhaegar's gift.

"Oh thank you, your grace! Seven blessings to you! That's most kind!" The woman replies.

Rhaegar smiles and wishes the woman well as she takes her food and leaves. Soon the wagon is emptied of food, leaving many still without. Rhaegar climbs on top of the wagon to address the crowd.

"My apologies, but there is no more food here!" The crowd groans, with some shouting profanities. "But I promise that more wagons will come!"

This time the crowd cheers. Rhaegar climbs down off the wagon and then mounts his horse. Along with his Kingsguard, he begins the ride back to the Red Keep. The odd cheer sounding for Rhaegar.

As they ride, Rhaegar spots the royal carriage down a street. Confused at the sight, he wheels his horse around and rides towards it. Curious, several Targaryen guards are stood around the carriage. Rhaegar and his Kingsguard ride up to them and dismount their horses.

"What is going on here? What are you men doing here? Why is the carriage here?" Rhaegar asks.

"Your grace? Oh, Queen Elia wished to visit this orphanage." One of the guards replies.

"Oh right..." Rhaegar mutters, not having known Elia left the Red Keep or that she wished to.

At that moment, Ser Lewyn Martell appears from the orphanage. He is closely followed by his niece, Elia. Her intricate decorated black and red dress flows in the breeze.

 _Targaryen colours have always suited her well._ Rhaegar thinks to himself as his wife exits the orphanage. He watches as several children emerge in the doorway. They wave their grubby hands at Elia and she smiles and waves back at them. Rhaegar watches the interaction with a smile. Eventually, a woman from inside the orange emerges and starts to herd the children back inside.

Elia then turns toward her carriage with a bright smile on her face. _She looks so happy here. She hasn't looked so happy since_ _Rhaenys_ _was born. And how much of Elia's diminished happiness have you caused yourself?_ Rhaegar wonders. _A lot,_ he imagines.

"Oh... Rhaegar. I didn't know you would be here." He hears Elia say to draw him out from his thoughts.

"I uh was helping to hand out food in flea bottom and saw the carriage and wondered what was happening."

"I was only seeing to that this orphanage received enough food and gold to look after the children." Elia replies scornfully. "I'm surprised your even out of your chamber truth be told. I would have thought you would be buried between a pair of pale thighs. I know how insatiable you are when newlywed. Has the dragon gone limp? Has the wolf worn you out?" Elia drawls.

Rhaegar bits his tongue before he can reply with something truly unsavoury retort. _She has every right to be angry_ _. Don't rise. Just leave._

"Apologises my Queen. I have to return to the Red Keep." Rhaegar snaps.

Taking harsh breaths, Rhaegar turns and storms back to his horse and mounts it. He later facade of happiness as he waves at the odd person who cheers as he and the Kingsguard ride past. After only a few minutes of harsh riding, they arrive back at the Red Keep. His anger still high at Elia's insult, Rhaegar swiftly dismounts his horse and hands the reins over to a stable boy.

Rhaegar then starts to head off towards the training yard. For once he has an odd feeling of wanting to be there instead of needing to be. _Sparing with the_ _Kingsguard_ _sounds to be a good way to get over my anger to Elia._

Except before he even makes it out of the stables, Rhaegar hears a voice calling to him. He turns and is greeted by Jon Arryn.

"Your grace? We were worried we would have to delay hearing petitions if you did not return soon. That is if you still wish to hold them yourself?" His Hand asks.

 _No. I don't want to. Not now. But I am King. The responsibility is min_ e.

"Of course, Lord Hand. My apologise for my lateness." Rhaegar politely replies.

The two walk from the stables to the great hall, Rhaegar's temper still up. The jagged monstrosity of the Iron Throne sits at the far side of the hall, with the many dragon skulls lining the sides. Rhaegar and Jon Arryn walk towards the throne, the Hand of the King taking a seat to its side. Whilst the bumbling Grandmaester Pycelle sits to the other side.

 _I still have to ask the Citadel to send another_ _Maester_ _after Lyanna said she hated_ _Pycelle_ _. Besides he's getting old anyway. Perhaps_ _Archmaester_ _Marwyn_ _would wish to come here?_

Before Rhaegar can ponder more, he sits down on the hard seat of the Iron Throne and gives permission for petitioners to be allowed inside. The goldcloaks at the doors open them to allow the petitioners inside. Rhaegar sighs at the number of people streaming through.

The first petitioner comes forward. He is well-dressed man, with black hair and eyes, though his face shows some signs of ageing. The herald comes forward to announce him.

"Lord Rickard of House Thorne."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, dun! A member of House Thorne?? What could they want?
> 
> Comment if you liked this chapter! I read and reply to them all!


	28. Lyanna IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Queen and Kingsguard discuss their past, whilst two Lords leave the capital for home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek sorry it's been awhile since I updated. Hopefully won't happen again.
> 
> Also for future reference, would you guys like there to be some kind of line break/divider for when there's a smut scene? Let me know in the comments

Lyanna hums in relaxation. Enjoying the warmth of the sun as it hits her skin. She takes in the earthy smell of the godswood and the sound of birds tweeting in the trees.

The blissful silence is then shattered by a loud giggle and raucous laughter. Lyanna opens her eyes and smiles, not far away her brother has Jaehaerys on his back and tickles away at her son's belly. Beaming, Lyanna shuffles closer to her brother and son.

"Is naughty uncle Ned being a horrible tickle monster?" Lyanna teases.

"No. I think he likes it."

He then quickly moves to tickle Jae's belly again causing him to release a barrage of giggles. Lyanna can't resist joining in too this time, tickling her son's sides. She smiles brightly at the way Jaehaerys smiles and giggles. _There is nothing in the entire realm that I could love more than this tiny chubby baby,_ Lyanna thinks to herself.

Jae's giggles suddenly turn into a bout of coughing which makes Lyanna and Ned immediately stop tickling. She then quickly picks her son up and gently pats him on the back.

"Oh dear, was that too much?" Lyanna questions.

Jaehaerys little coughs soon stop and Lyanna moves him around to cradle him in her arms. She looks down in wonder at Jae's inquisitive dark eyes.

"He was fine until you joined in, your grace." Ned quips.

Lyanna turns and scowls at her brother. With a free hand, she tears up some grass and throws it at him.

"Shut up you oaf." Lyanna says as Ned laughs. "Would you like to hold your baby nephew?" Lyanna says in a soppy voice.

"No, your alright."

"Come on. You've done it before."

"Aye, and it was terrifying."

Lyanna moves her hands under Jaehaerys' shoulders and lifts him up to look as if he is standing.

"Please, Uncle Ned! I want you to hold me!" Lyanna says in a silly tone, mimicking as if Jaehaerys we're the one speaking.

"Oh well fine. You've convinced me." Ned replies, humorously.

Lyanna smiles as she shifts around and reminds Ned how to properly hold Jaehaerys again. Then she carefully places her son in Ned's arm.

"There. That's not so hard is it?"

"If I drop him it's your fault." Ned replies, half-jokingly.

"Ned. Your sat on the ground. Besides, it's good practice for little baby Robb Stark." Lyanna says with a funny voice and face.

Ned sighs.

"Do you truly think I can do it? Being a father. It sounds terrifying." Ned admits.

"Ned, you are far calmer and more patient than me. Besides if I can handle being a mother reasonably well then you shall make an excellent father." Lyanna proudly states.

"You have a such a way with words Lya." Ned smiles.

"Perhaps I shall help Rhaegar write his songs? Or maybe become a poet?"

Lyanna smiles at her brother until they both devolve into laughter at the thought. The sound of armoured footsteps draws both of their attention. Lyanna smiles at the familiar face accompanying two knights of the Kingsguard.

"Ser Rodrik! It is good to see you again." Lyanna enthusiastically says.

"Likewise your grace. It's quite a change from being that little girl making her father angry for riding horses and wearing breeches, to being Queen." The northern Knight states.

Seeing such a familiar face from home in Ser Rodrik Cassell brings a bright, wide smile to Lyanna.

"Well, I plan on having some breeches made as soon as possible so I can go riding."

"Aha! It is good to see you again my La- your grace."

"Aye, I bet it is. But you aren't the one that has to chase after her when she goes riding." Grumbles Ser Oswell Whent.

"I can always go slowly for you, Ser Oswell. Or perhaps you should get better at riding." Lyanna retorts with a smile.

Laughter comes from her brother, Ser Rodrik and the other Kingsguard. Ser Barristan Selmy remains a mystery to her. He was not among the two trusted, later three, Knights Rhaegar gathered. Yet he is perhaps equal with Ser Gerold Hightower and Ser Arthur Dayne for time spent protecting Rhaegar, so he clearly appreciates something about the Stormlands Knight.

"But my apologies for interrupting the pair of you." Says Ser Rodrik. "But our preparations to leave are complete and it is time for the Kings ceremony."

A wave of sadness spreads throughout Lyanna. Her brother leaving her. _It has been so wonderful having Ned here with Rhaegar and Jae. I'll be sad to see him go._

"We shall be right there Ser Rodrik." Lyanna hears Ned reply.

Ser Rodrik bows before leaving. Lyanna then stands and takes Jaehaerys from Ned's arms so that he can stand. The pair of them, along with Ser Oswell and Ser Barristan, walk from the wonderfully tended to godswood, into the sweet incense smelling Red Keep. Lyanna tells a passing servant she recognises to have Wylla brought to her chambers to look after Jae until she can return to her son. It does not take long for them to arrive at her shared chambers with Rhaegar, Lyanna finding herself getting to know her way around the Red Keep now.

Inside her chambers, Lyanna tries to rock Jaehaerys to sleep to make it easier for Wylla to care for him. But her son stubbornly keeps his eyes wide open. Lyanna tries to pass Jae off to Ned to get him to try to get Jaehaerys to sleep but the oaf refuses her.

Soon though, Wylla arrives in the chamber. The Dornish woman has a smile on her face as she enters the room.

"I'm sorry Wylla, I tried to get him to sleep. But he just _won't_." Lyanna explains.

"Not to worry, your grace. The Prince and I shall be fine whilst you are gone." Wylla cheerfully replies.

Reassured and relaxed, slightly, Lyanna picks up Jaehaerys' chubby arm and waves it toward her brother.

"Say bye-bye Uncle Ned!" Lyanna excitedly says.

Ned then leans down to press a kiss to Jaehaerys forehead.

"Goodbye, sweet Prince." Ned says.

He then walks over to the door to wait for Lyanna. Wylla comes over to Lyanna and she carefully transfers her son into the arms of her friend.

"Bye Jae, I promise I'll be back soon." Lyanna states.

Wylla reassures Lyanna one last time and she kisses her son goodbye before joining her brother. They leave the chambers and Lyanna quietly closes the door behind them.

"Don't you worry, your grace. The great Black Bat is here to make sure the Prince is safe." Ser Oswell teases.

"Oh... Are you not coming with us?" Lyanna asks, for she had gotten on we'll with the Riverlands Knight.

"Not today. Lord Commander wants to rotate the Kingsguard more often." Ser Oswell replies.

"Oh... Right."

"Don't worry. Ser Barristan might be grey and more tightly wound than any other man. But he's as good as Ser Arthur with a sword."

"Well, hopefully, we won't have to test that, Ser Barristan." Lyanna says to the older Knight.

"I hope that as well my Queen." He replies.

The trio then makes the short journey to the great hall. Already a large crowd of Lords have gathered, Lyanna and Ned along with Ser Barristan make their way through the crowd to the front. Lyanna smiles at seeing her husband sat on the Iron Throne. His long silver hair falling free behind his back, his red-gold crown with its sharp black points sits well atop his head and his clothes are some of his finest, intricately decorated with the sigil of House Targaryen.

A vaguely familiar Lord comes up to Ned and Lyanna and introduces himself as Lord Tully. _Ah, a man I knew for a few days when at Riverrun,_ Lyanna thinks to herself. Rhaegar then stands from the Iron Throne to address the crowd.

"My Lords, my Ladies and my Queens we are here-"

_Gods I have never been good at being still and just listening to speeches. Even Rhaegar and fathers were hard to listen to. Father... No! Don't think about that now._

Lyanna takes a deep breath and tries to focus on Rhaegar as he calls Ned and Lord Tully forward.

_Look there's Rhaegar! Think of him! He's your husband and father of your wonderful son!_

_But your father died here. Burned alive. And your brother too. Right here in this hall_ _. Perhaps even where you are stood right now?_

Suddenly it's as if Lyanna can not breathe. Her fingers begin to tingle and her right-hand starts to uncontrollably shake. Her mouth suddenly feels dry and she feels sickly and light-headed.

_It's your fault! Father and Brandon died right here because of you!_

"Excuse me, I don't feel well." Lyanna says to no one in particular.

She rushes away from where she had stood. Just needing to get away from the hall. She bumps into several Lords as she hurries away, they grumble and curse but Lyanna pays no attention to them. She rushes out from the crowd and through the open doors of the great hall. She disappears down a deserted hallway and into an alcove. Lyanna leans against the wall and kneels over. Her chest heaves rapidly as she tries to suck in as many breaths as she can.

"My Queen?" Comes a panicked Ser Barristan.

Lyanna can't fathom a reply, her mouth too dry and the feeling of lightheadedness stops her. None the less, the sound of the armoured Knight approaches gets ever louder until he appears in front of Lyanna.

"Your grace? Are you alright? You said did not feel well? Shall I send for Maester Pycelle?" Ser Barristan asks, concerned for his Queen.

"No! No Pycelle." Lyanna answers with as much authority as she can muster.

The last thing she needs is that old creep who's hands linger on her thighs to long and leers at her body.

"But you said you did not feel well? And you look pale. Should I send for someone else?"

"No... I just... My father and brother died in _that_ room... And... And it's all my fault!" Lyanna wails.

Lyanna hunches over, a tear falling down her cheek. After the first one falls, an unbroken stream of tears floods down her cheek. Her body shudders as she sniffles and tries to wipe away the flowing tears.

"Here, take this, your grace."

He holds a lilac handkerchief out that Lyanna eagerly takes. She uses it to wipe around her cheeks at the falling tears.

"I... I have twice felt similarly to how I imagine you do, your grace." Ser Barristan gravely.

"When?" Lyanna quietly asks.

"What do you know of the Defiance of Duskendale?"

"... Not a lot." Lyanna sniffles. "Father told me that King Aerys was taken hostage by the Lord of Duskendale and that he was eventually rescued. "

"Yes, those are the parts people tend to remember. Duskendale was the seat of House Darklyn at the time." Ser Barristan explains. "Lord Darklyn had stopped paying his taxes to the crown. He invited the King to Duskendale to resolve the matter. It caused a huge row between the King and his hand, Lord Tywin Lannister. The King eventually left Kings Landing for Duskendale with a single Knight of the Kingsguard, Ser Gwayne Gaunt and a handful of other guardsmen. Just weeks later the Red Keep received a raven stating that Aerys' escort had been killed and that the King was now imprisoned in Duskendale. It gave a list of demands to Lord Tywin and threatened to kill the King at the first signs of an assault."

Lyanna tries to dry her eyes whilst listening to the Knight. She notices that her hand has stopped shaking and the light-headed feeling disappearing.

"Lord Tywin gathered a sizable host and besieged Duskendale. For half a year we were camped outside the walls. Until Lord Tywin gave the Darklyn's one last demand to release the King, promising that refusal would result in the loyalists storming the town and expecting everyone inside. The Darklyn's refused."

Wiping away her tears, Lyanna notices how regretful Ser Barristan looks.

"When planning the attack I couldn't stay quiet. I am a Kingsguard. I swore a holy vow to give my life to protect that of the Kings, yet storming Duskendale would certainly mean that the King would perish. I asked Lord Tywin 'what about the King? If we storm the town then the Darklyn's will kill him.' Lord Tywin simply pointed across the room at the then Prince Rhaegar and said 'we have a better King here.' I was shocked, the Hand of the King was willing to let the King die for Prince Rhaegar to ascend to the throne. I argued against Lord Tywin's plan and eventually, he gave me one day to rescue the King or he would storm the walls and sack Duskendale. That night I disguised myself as a beggar and scaled the walls of the Dun Fort. I managed to sneak into the dungeons and free King Aerys. I slew the man who supposedly killed my sworn brother and managed to find a horse for myself and the King to escape before the castle gates could close."

"It sounds like something from a great story or song." Lyanna huffs.

"Yes, I suppose it does." Ser Barristan chuckles. "It was my finest hour, yet it leaves a bitter taste. Whatever was left of Aerys' sanity had shattered in those dungeons. His vengeance on those responsible for his imprisonment was terrible. Lord Darklyn begged for mercy but he would get none from the King. Lord Darklyn was put to death, his Lady Wife suffered a terrible fate, his uncles, aunts and cousins were all executed until House Darklyn became extinct. Even their distant kin, House Hollard, were near exterminated apart from one boy who was only spared because I begged King Aerys to do so. All those people died because I wanted to do my duty. King Aerys lapses into madness had been growing more frequent for year's, yet I still saved him, whatever happened in those dungeons at Duskendale shattered what little sanity he had left. All the deaths of Houses Darklyn and Hollard all that blood spilt was on my hands. And I had unleashed a mad King on the realm."

"And how did you wash yourself clean?" Lyanna softly asks.

"I have not." He answers. "I can not. All of the Darklyn's, Hollard's and every man, woman and child who died because of Aerys Targaryen since that day will forever stain my hands red until the day I breathe my last breath. There is no forgetting them, no beginning anew."

"So it is hopeless then? I am to be haunted by those I caused to... To die."

See Barristan gives her a sad smile

"No, your grace. It is far from hopeless. For months I did nothing but blame myself for what happened to the Darklyn's and Hollards. Soon after when it became clear for all to see that Aerys was truly mad that feeling only grew worse. But you can try to truly live again. For the first time in twenty years, I'm proud to don the white cloak and serve and protect a King I truly believe in and wants the best for the Seven Kingdoms. I shall never forget the faces of those who I caused to die nor the frightened child who I had to beg to be spared a similar fate to that of the rest of his family. But now, instead of wallowing in that guilt, I live. I live as a happy man, who is able to be proud of the white cloak I bare and be able to serve with pride.

Lyanna looks up at Ser Barristan Selmy. Her hand having stopped shaking, her head no longer feeling light and her mouth does not feel dry anymore.

"Thank you, Ser Barristan. I can't imagine it was easy to speak of that. And I shall try to remember your advice."

"Your most welcome, my Queen."

Lyanna hands back the lilac handkerchief back to Ser Barristan, notice that it has some kind of white stitching in a corner. _A sword perhaps?_

"Ser Barristan? What was the second time you felt like... Like this?" Lyanna asks.

"A story for another time perhaps." He smiles. "Shall we return to the ceremony, your grace?"

 _Can you truly go back into that room?_ Lyanna asks herself before taking a deep breath.

"Yes, Ser Barristan, we shall."

Her buildup to returning to great hall is pointless, however. Because as they arrive, the Lords of the Seven Kingdoms are beginning to stream out. Her brother soon comes rushing out of the hall.

"Lyanna? What happened? Why did you leave?" Ned asks with concern.

"I... Did not feel well. I just needed to get some air. I'm fine now though."

"Oh... Well, I am glad you are well now." Ned replies with a smile. "The King said he would be out in a moment to say farewell in the courtyard."

Alongside Ned, Lyanna walks toward the courtyard and stables. Lyanna walks as slowly as she can, knowing that when their journey is at its end it is time for her brother to leave. After taking much longer than they should have they arrive at the courtyard. Martyn Cassel, Ser Rodrik's brother who journeyed to Dorne with Ned, greets them. Ned asks if everything has been prepared for their departure. To which Martyn replies it has. He then goes to bring Ned's horse around.

"I guess this is goodbye then." Ned says, sadly.

"Yes..." Lyanna replies. "But you are to come and visit. You are not stuck in the Vale anymore."

"Is that a royal command, my Queen?" He teases

"Yes, it is." Lyanna smiles. "And if you refuse then I'll have to ride up to Winterfell to scold you."

They both laugh until Martyn Cassel arrives with Ned's horse.

"I- Oof!" Ned exclaims.

Lyanna launches herself into Ned's chest and wraps her arms around him, his arms too wrap around her.

"I'm going to miss you, big brother. Promise me you will write to me? And Benjen too?"

"Of course Lya. I doubt Benjen will do anything else."

"Good." She smiles.

After a far too short amount of time they separate and Lyanna's smile turns into one of sadness. Whilst they had hugged, both Rhaegar and Lord Tully appear, neither looking particularly pleased.

Lyanna comes up with any small topic to speak of with her brother, to try and keep him here for just that bit longer.

Lyanna catches a glance of a squire of some house she does not recognise bringing a horse which Lord Tully mounts.

"My Lord, remember my words. I want a thorough investigation into who could have taken or destroyed that note. I want definitive proof. Not half-truths or forged evidence."

"I shall remember, your grace." Lord Tully grumbles. "Though I doubt I shall be able to uncover anything. Hundreds if not thousands are in the grounds of Riverrun. Any one of them could have taken and destroyed that note."

"And regardless you shall still investigate to find the culprit." Rhaegar firmly states.

Her husband then turns, leaving Lord Tully, he walks to Lyanna, giving her a smile, and then addresses her brother

"Lord Stark, I cannot imagine how difficult the last few months and years have been. And I shall be forever grateful for the choices you made."

Rhaegar holds out his hand which Ned promptly shakes. Both of them having slight smiles on their faces. A shout goes up for Ned, indicating that it is time for the Northerners, and Riverlords to depart. Lyanna holds Ned tightly for one last moment. Ned pries them apart with a sad look, which Lyanna no doubt feels she reciprocates.

"Goodbye Ned, it will be strange to not have you around anymore."

"Aye, you too. Winterfell shall be half as loud now." He smiles. "I'm sure we shall see each other soon again sister."

Lyanna watches as her brother turns and mounts his horse. He gives one last smile to her before ordering the Northern Lords to begin their long journey back home. Lyanna waves as he wheels his horse around and trots out of the Red Keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go! Let me know what you think of Ser Barristan and Lyanna's talk. And Ned and Hoster set off for Riverrun to Catelyn, baby Robb... And Lysa.... Lysa is there too.


	29. Kevan II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Small Council meeting is conducted and Lannister plans are discussed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken a while to post. I know where certain events are going to happen in this fic, but what to put in between those fics is kinda hard to think of to make it seem like there's not characters time travelling all over the place. Also university work.

The sound of Kevan's boots pounding into the ground is near impossible to hear to him. The Red Keep is already full of life, servants bustle about the place doing their morning work, Knights and men at arms head for the training yard or jousting lists for some early morning training and practise.

Kevan though has much more serious work ahead of him. The Small Council chamber, with its Valyrian sphinxes on either side of the door, comes into Kevan''s view. Yet, surprisingly there is no Kingsguard. Odd. I must have arrived before the King.

Sure enough, Kevan's thoughts turn out to be correct. Entering the Small Council chamber he is greeted by the familiar faces of the majority of the Small Council. Jon Arryn, Paxter Redwyne and Varys being present.

Kevan eyes the mysterious, Lysene, Master of Whispers with caution. Tywin knew little of the Essosi eunuch beyond how close he was to the aptly named Mad King Aerys. And that mystery makes him a threat.

Kevan greets the other members of the Small Council and before taking his seat. He then turns to face the Hand of the King, Lord Jon Arryn.

"Are the King and Ser Gerold not joining us today?" He asks.

"I have not been made aware that they would not be joining us. We shall wait a few more minutes for them to arrive before starting the meeting." Lord Arryn replies.

And so they do. They wait for the King and Lord Commander of the Kingsguard to arrive. Whilst waiting, Lord Redwyne and Arryn strike up a conversation, next to him, Kevan hears rustling from Grandmaester Pycelle.

"Ser Kevan, a raven arrived from Dragonstone. Written by Ser Jaime for the King." Pycelle croaks.

"I trust you are aware of its contents and have ensured that the King will not know you have read it?" Pycelle nods. "Good. Now, what does my nephew write?"

"He says that Queen Rhaella has birthed a girl. Named Daenerys Targaryen."

Interesting news, Kevan thinks to himself.

"Are the mother and child healthy?" He asks.

"Ser Jaime writes that both are well."

Kevan stifles a chuckle at that news. All those years of wanting a Targaryen bride for his heir and now after Aerys is dead does his wife birth a girl that lives. It's like poetry.

"Good work Pycelle. I shall inform my brother of the ne-"

The door to the council chamber opens, cutting Kevan off. Ser Gerold Hightower steps in, his white armour shining brightly, behind him comes the King of the Seven Kingdoms. Kevan along with the rest of the Small Council rise to greet the King. His silvery blonde hair, usually tied back, is instead allowed to fall freely over his time dragon embroided doublet.

"Apologies for our lateness my Lords. It was my fault." The King admits.

Kevan notices how the King's cheeks appear flushed and how several strands of his hair stick to his brow.

"Not to worry, your grace. We still have plenty of time." Says Lord Arryn.

Ser Gerold Hightower and the King then take their seats around the long table, with the King taking his place at the head.

"Very well my Lords, what issues are there for us to resolve?"

Kevan opens his mouth to speak but the soft speaking Varys manages to beat him to it.

"Your grace, my little birds tell tales of lands rife with banditry. Across the Kingsroad, Roseroad and every other method of coming to Kings Landing have gangs of men raiding traders."

The King gives a concerned look as Kevan chimes in.

"I must agree with Lord Varys." He says looking over to the bald eunuch and then back to the King. "The number of traders from beyond the city is far fewer than should be expected."

"Such lawlessness must not be allowed to continue." Comes Lord Redwyne.

"I concur. Your grace, I believe we should act quickly and decisively to deal with the bandits." States Lord Arryn.

"I agree my Lords, swift action must be taken." The King says. "Lord Arryn, I want you to organise for Knights, men at arms and the City Watch to patrol the Kingsroad and Roseroad. They are to cover the roads from the gates of Kings Landing to the borders of the Riverlands, Stormlands and Reach. "

"I shall see it done as soon as possible, your grace."

"Your grace... A raven came." Pycelle coughs. "From Dragonstone for you." 

Pycelle reaches to pass the scroll down the table towards the King. But through his shaking fingers, he drops the scroll.

"Oh.. Oh! Apologies Ser Kevan. Old fingers." 

Kevan has to restrain himself from rolling his eyes or sighing. _Gods. The old cripple act does grow tiring sometimes._

"Not to worry, Grandmaester."

Kevan plucks the scroll up and passes it down the table to the King. He snaps the seal in two and unrolls the scroll. The entire Small Council looks on eagerly for what the King has to say, though Pycelle and Kevan's own eagerness lack honesty as both know what the scroll says.

"It is from Ser Jaime. He writes that my mother has birthed a girl and named her Daenerys."

The Small Council members each offer their congratulations to the King on the birth of his sister and new Princess. Kevan too offers congratulations to the King, though he slightly struggles to keep a straight face at again the thought of Aerys Targaryen finally having a daughter after so long. _Tywin will be interested to know about our new Princess. Lancel is of age with her. Not the heir though so unlikely to be deemed suitable. Tyrion is not much older than her. Though a betrothal between them is highly unlikely. Ned Stark has a newborn son, perhaps he will push for a royal betrothal for his heir? Or will the Martell's also want even closer ties to the crown?_

However, Kevan shall have to ponder more on the potential future of the new Princess later. Because the Small Council quickly turns from congratulations over the new Princess to the running of the realm. The King charges Paxter Redwyne with the task of rebuilding the Royal Fleet. As according to Jaime's letter much of it had been destroyed or severely damaged in the great storm. Kevan winces slightly at it.

"Ser Kevan? Do you not agree?" Asks the King.

"Your grace, the cost of rebuilding near the entire Royal Fleet in such a short space of time will be incredibly high. Perhaps spreading the amount of time taken to rebuild the fleet would be a better alternative. Already thousands of gold dragons and silver stags are being spent over several days, taking on such an expensive task will only deplete the treasury more."

"Ser Kevan, we have just come out of a devastating war. People are going hungry, they've lost their families. They are looking for help to get them out of this despair. As well as that, we have the issue of not knowing what is happening on the Iron Islands to contend with. If Balon Greyjoy does not share his father's views on the future of the Iron Islands then the rebuilding of the Royal Fleet is imperative. We can make up what gold and silver are spent now in the future."

"I understand your grace." Kevan concedes, clearly he won't be able to convince the King that such spending is reckless.

The council meeting swiftly moves on from discussing the Royal Fleet. Jon Arryn brings up that several candidates have been found to potentially become the new Lord Commander of the City Watch. The King agrees that the candidates shall come to a meeting of the Small Council so that they can be judged by himself and the rest of the council. On the subject of the City Watch, Lord Arryn states that he and Ser Gerold Hightower have worked with Lord Varys to remove certain members of the City Watch per the Kings instructions.

_Shame. Even beastly men still have purposes that their unique skills . That's why Tywin keeps Gregor Clegane around. Though even Clegane's usefulness is debatable after he failed to eliminate Queen Elia and her children._

The Small Council meeting continues, many subjects are brought up for discussion by all members. When matters that require money, Kevan speaks up with his opinion due to his position of Master of Coin. Kevan pays apt attention to each matter brought up by the rest of the Small Council.

"Your grace, what is to be done about Lord Rickard Thorne?" Asks Lord Redwyne.

Kevan turns to look at the King, whose faces remains impassive at the question.

"Yes, something must be done." States the calm voice of the Hand of the King. "Lord Thorne's accusation of Lord Hayford sending men at arms and Knights into his lands to pillage is a horrendous one to make against one's liege Lord. As well as an unlikely-sounding one."

"Lord Varys, what do you know of this?" Asks Lord Redwyne.

"My little birds tell me that Lord Hayford's lands have been beset with bandits for months. Lord Hayford has repeatedly tried to deal with the bandits but as of yet has failed."

"And what of this business involving Lord Thorne?"

"I am afraid of that I know nothing. My little birds around Rayonet have not sung their songs and I have heard nothing of Hayford men entering House Thorne land."

Kevan clears his throat to direct attention to himself before others can chime in.

"This name: House Thorne, it sounds familiar. Yet I do not know where from."

"They are a minor house in the Crownlands." Explains the King. "Their the Lords of Rayonet and their even sworn to the Lords they are accusing of sending men to raid their lands." The King pauses for a moment. "Lord Rickard Thorne's brother was a part of my father's garrison here at the end of the war. Ser Alliser his name was. I nearly killed him in the battle but healers managed to save his life. After he recovered, he refused to renounce his loyalty to my father and pledge himself to me. So I gave him a choice, his head or The Wall. He chose to take the black."

_Interesting. So the brother of a Knight who remained loyal to Aerys despite the other options being losing his head or the Night's Watch is now at the centre of trouble in the Crownlands? Very interesting indeed._

"Lord Hayford's actions are a disgrace to a man of his station. Swift punishment should be taken." Wheezes Pycelle.

"On the contrary Grandmaester, I believe that making a hasty decision could be detrimental." States Lord Arryn.

"I agree with Lord Arryn." Says the King. "Acting hastily now will only lead to mistakes. I shall write to Lord Hayford and command him to come to Kings Landing for questioning over Lord Thorne's accusations." 

Pycelle grumbles more, probably part of his ridiculous old fool act, but Kevan remains silent. The King's mind will clearly not be changed here.

"A wise course to take, your grace. Unless anyone else has matters they wish to be discussed then I believe we are finished here?"

Kevan and none of the other Small Council members bring anything else up. The King then politely dismisses his council, he is then the first to leave alongside Lord Arryn and Ser Gerold Hightower. The three men in deep conversation with one another as they leave.

Kevan soon follows them out of the Small Council chamber, though Kevan takes a different route away from the Small Council chamber. He walks through the Red Keep to where the Lannister's have been housed for their stay. Kevan makes his way through the hallways to Tywin's chamber to find a pair of red cloaks guarding the door, their lion crested helms in their hands.

"Is my brother inside?" 

"No, Ser Kevan. He went to see the Queen." Answers one of the guards.

"Did he say where? And which Queen?"

_How odd to be asking which Queen. Not for hundreds of years has there been a Targaryen King that's taken more than one wife. Rhaegar is certainly different to many of his predecessor already._

"The gardens I believe, with Queen Elia, Ser." Answers the other guard.

Kevan thanks the guards and then turns on his heel, as he walks away he hears the guards squabbling. Once out in the gardens, Kevan rejoices at being able to breath fresh air. Not the sickly smell of burning incense from inside the Red Keep, not the stink of shit, rot and mud from the rest of Kings Landing. Nearby Kevan can make out the sound of his brother's voice and that of Queen Elia Martell, though what they are discussing eludes him. But, he soon sees them appear from behind a hedgerow.

"My apologies, Lord Lannister, but I wish to return to my children." 

"Of course, your grace. I understand. Do remember what we discussed. House Lannister remembers it's allies."

"I shall, my Lord. But I will also remember what happens to those that oppose you. I do not appreciate thinly veiled threats against myself and certainly not against my children. Good day, my Lord."

Kevan watches as the Queen, along with a Knight of the Kingsguard, strides away from his brother. Kevan bows to Queen Elia but she does not acknowledge him, instead just walking past him into the Red Keep. The two eldest Lannister brothers then meet, with Tywin looking less than pleased.

"Queen Elia did not look best pleased, brother. What did you discuss with her?"

The two carefully look around the gardens, for spies could be anywhere.

"I made her an offer that should a betrothal for Prince Aegon be being considered, that she would agree to have a Lannister bride for her son. In return, she and her children would have protection from House Lannister whenever they required it. For the Red Keep can be a dangerous place for a woman with only a single ageing Knight to protect both herself and her two young children."

"I take it Queen Elia did not react kindly to that by the storming off?"

"She is foolish. The King clearly cares little for her and favours Lyanna Stark. It shan't be long before he casts her and her children in favour of Lyanna Stark."

"Then it will surely only be a matter of time then."

Tywin hums his confirmation. They then look around to check for spies again, for Varys' little birds could be anywhere.

"What was discussed at the Small Council?" Tywin asks.

"Lord Arryn has been tasked with organising for Knights and men at arms to patrol the Kingsroad and Roseroad to quell bandits raiding the area."

"Smart decision. Bandits must be swiftly dealt with. What else?"

"The King ordered Lord Redwyne to oversee the rebuilding of the Royal Fleet."

"Rebuilding? What happened to the fleet to need rebuilding?"

"Jaime wrote to the King to say that the great storm several days ago damaged and sunk most of the Royal Fleet at Dragonstone."

"Hmm… a high expense, ships are far from cheap."

"Yes, I had argued that it was too expensive to rebuild the whole fleet to no avail. But this is the best news from Jaime's letter, he wrote that Queen Rhaella has birthed a girl, a healthy one at that, named Daenerys." 

Then to Kevan's immense surprise, something that only happens on the rarest occasions, Tywin Lannister smiles. And not some half-hearted smile or smirk. 

"After all these years, Aerys finally has a daughter. And he is not here to even see her." Tywin chuckles. "Excellent. We can find a way to use Aerys' dream daughter against him in one last piece of revenge against that mad, deluded, fool."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's Kevan's second chapter, make sure to leave a comment with what you think.
> 
> Next up is a trip to Dragonstone to see how Rhaella is getting on


End file.
